Take Me (Tómame)
by Nina Ortega
Summary: La historia se centra en el último hijo de Drácula, Black (personaje de DBS), quien decide resucitar a su padre para su beneficio, pero este deseo, será casi imposible, ya que diferentes razas mágicas trataran de impedir el despertar del demonio mayor, los Cains (hombres Lobo) y Hechiceros pelearan contra los vampiros por el bien del mundo, no solo su deseo será difícil de cumplir.
1. El Despertar

El Despertar

Capitulo 1

Como si fuese por arte de magia, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse, desesperadamente tan despacio, la debilidad estaba más que presente entre su cuerpo, un sueño exquisito lo tentó a cerrar sus débiles ojos ojerosos pero un dolor lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, miro con poca energía el lugar en donde yacía, estaba recostado en una caja de madera, aprisionándolo, como si ya estuviera muerto y lo hubieran enterrado en un ataúd, lentamente sus pies se movieron tratando de ganar lugar dentro de la prisión, el ataúd estaba justo para su cuerpo, a sus medidas específicas, poco a poco comenzaba a recordar lo que había sucedido, como una borrosa imagen de personas lo rodeaban mientras lanzaban con unos rifles primitivos, balas de plata, perforándole cada centímetro de su piel morena, remojo sus labios resecos y partidos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella situación, movió un poco su hombro y un ardor lo plago, acompañado de un dolor sin igual

X: Carajo!

Dijo entre dientes, desviando su mirada a la fuente del dolor caprichoso

X: Genial… una estaca… de madera?

Dijo con el ceño arrugado, sus manos se deslizaron al pedazo de madera afilado que estaba penetrante entre su carne

X: Que estúpidos humanos… con madera pensaban matarme?… subestime a esas escorias…

Dijo tomando en mano la estaca y jalando con la poca fuerza que tenía, un aullido de dolor dejo salir de su boca, una estaca de madera en el corazón hubiera sido el fin para un vampiro primerizo, para Black Enfer no era más que un chiste de mal gusto, algo que no lo mataría ni de broma

Black: Si solo no hubiese jugado con esas miserias, agh

Desde hace algunos siglos, se meneaba por la ciudad entre la obscuridad y asesinaba sin compasión a cualquiera que tuviese sangre latente recorriendo por su ser; con un gesto y tensión en la frente, saco el dicho artefacto de su pecho, de aquel orificio salió su sangre, de un color inusual, un negro puro, de olor a flores de campo, suspiro, sabía bien que la herida no sanaría como era lo usual en el

Black: Creo… que llevo algunas semanas aquí

Dijo perezoso mientras su garganta se resecaba cada vez más que se hablaba a sí mismo, su hambruna se volvió intensa

Black: Si no… bebo… me desvaneceré de hambre…

Toco su pecho agujerado, apretándolo evitando así, que saliera más sangre, con las ansias de devorar, dio un golpe macizo en la madera de roble

Black: Sangre…

Decía cual muerto viviente sediento, dio un golpe, otro tras otro y tras otro hasta que la tierra lo inundo, sofocado gruño, sus energías se hacían más reducidas aunque su comportamiento animal lo llenaba de desesperación y lo hacía levantar cada dedo, cada pierna, cada brazo.

Sus dedos se asomaron en la tierra de la tumba ceñida entre garras hechas de plata alrededor, movió la gran lapida que estaba en el lado superior del ataúd, en ella inscrito decía "Hijo de las tinieblas, escoria del mal, arde en el infierno y quedaros encerrado por la eternidad de la luz del Señor, Amen, aquí yace Black Enfer, acusado por ser un ente demoniaco y asesinado a docenas de almas", sus uñas se enterraron en la tierra húmeda del panteón solitario, estaba comenzando a perder la razón, añoraba una gota de sangre, una tentativa mordida, llenándole su boca de sangre caliente, satisfaciéndolo más y más, el delicioso sonido de la vida desaparecer, perteneciéndole a él, teniendo la elección de dar la inmortalidad o hacerle prisionero o prisionera

Black: Solo… un trago…

Entre susurros decía, mientras se arrastraba en la tierra, observando el detalle se la jaula que le aprisionaba

Black: Sangre

Sus manos empezaron a desaparecer, con los ojos muy bien abiertos miro al suelo en cuclillas, siendo testigo que se deshacía en una niebla color negro transparente

Black: Sangre

Sonrió, estaba escapando atreves de los barrotes, sin hacerle ninguna quemadura

Black: Tengo aun tiempo

Saliendo de la jaula se materializo y cayó fuertemente al suelo, aguanto el chillido de dolor en el pecho, miro al cielo, temiendo que si no se apresuraba el sol acabaría con el

Black: Tengo tiempo

Sin saber el porqué, miro atrás suyo, leyendo el inscrito en su lápida

Black: Humanos…

Cojeando se acercó a la lápida color grisea, con la misma sonrisa bestial suya, alargo una de sus uñas llenas de sangre y tierra, tapando su nombre

Black: Me ocupare después de eso, pero primero…

Con una mirada fulminante miro por su rabillo de su ojo, un hombre había salido de una cabaña, con lámpara en mano y por lo que venía no muy claro, era un arma

Black: Si me hace daño… será mi fin

A falta de su alimento, sería un blanco fácil

Sus ojos se tornaron de un color inusual entre humanos, un color carmín, abrió su boca babeando por alimentar su instinto dejando salir unos colmillos alargados, cerro sus ojos con fuerza

Black: No puedo... Estoy… muy débil

Dijo con una voz que se engrosaba cada vez más, su ansiedad lo controlaría y el tiempo apremiaba

Black: Debo irme…

Dijo materializándose en niebla negra desapareció de la vista del velador, no sabía a donde dirigirse, pero el tele transportarse le costaría más vida inmortal que necesitaba para mantenerse en dos piernas

Sin quererlo cayo nuevamente al suelo, las energías eran más limitadas, temiendo que moriría, vio con el aliento escapándole entre los labios, una casa hecha de ladrillos y teja se veía cerca de donde él estaba, sonrió débilmente, sería su única salvación por vivir más entre la eternidad, arrastrándose fue tras su alimento

(Dentro de la casa)

Un ruido de madera la hizo despertar, adormilada miro a lado suyo, su hermana dormía plácidamente acurrucada junto a ella como era de costumbre, cerro sus ojos pensando que era nada más que el sueño engañoso, hacerla escuchar ruidos, de nuevo el crujir de la madera se hizo, se quedó despierta intentando comprobar si eran pasos y fue gasta que escucho un suspiro débil y el ruido de caer algo líquido, respiro hondo y bajo de su cama con cuidado, no debía hacer ningún ruido, tomo la vela que le alumbra cada noche y comenzó a caminar, queriendo averiguar si solo era una coincidencia, un susurro se presentó

X Blackie… a dónde vas?

Resoplo silenciosamente mirando a su hermana adormilada quien tañaba sus ojos con sueño, respondió entre susurro

Blackie: Ssh… no hagas ruido, ven Milk

Milk: Aun esta obscuro, debemos dormir

Blackie: Creo haber escuchado algo en el pasillo

Milk: Seguro es mami

Blackie: Mami no se levantaría a estas horas, vamos… tengo miedo de ir sola

Milk: Ash… si mami y papi nos regañan, te echare la culpa

Blackie: Si si, vamos

Las niñas pequeñas avanzaron a su puerta de su habitación, jalando con fuerza y silencio, Milk tomo la mano de Blackie, quien ilumino un poco el camino con la vela, sintió de repente el apretón de manos de su hermana Milk

Blackie: Que pasa?

Dijo en susurro, Milk le señalo temblando

Blackie miro al suelo, una sustancia color negra manchaba el suelo

Milk: Blackie, no me gusta esto… me da miedo mejor vamos a la cama

Blackie: No… puede ser un ladrón

Milk: O un monstruo… me da miedo…

Blackie: No seas bebe

Milk: No soy bebe

Blankie: Entonces vamos

Milk apretó un poco más la mano de su hermana siguiendo el rastro pútrido de esa sustancia, con pasos miedosos se fueron acercando al rastro, tratando de no mancharse sus pies infantiles

Se escuchó una puerta rechinar con lentitud

Milk apretó la mano de Blackie, sabiendo que algo entraba a una habitación

Blanckie: Me asomare

Dijo tapando la vela con sus manos

Milk: No… no lo hagas

Blackie: Silencio

Demando la niña quien moría de miedo por dentro pero no quería demostrarlo, sabía que se arrepentiría por hacerlo… y vaya que lo haría.

Sus dedos tomaron la pared de madera y su cabeza se asomó por el borde de la esquina, topándose de lejos con algo que se metía dentro de la habitación de sus padres, aguanto el suspiro lleno de terror, sus ojos se cristalizaron y susurro a su hermana con voz horrorizada

Blackie: Algo… esta… dentro… de la habitación… de papi y mami…

Milk tapo su boca para no gritar del miedo, Blackie frunció el ceño… apretó sus nudillos y dijo con voz demandante

Blackie: Debemos salvarlos…

Milk frunció el ceño y con el terror entre sus ojos negros asintió, Blackie y Milk caminaron como centinelas, tomando lo que fuese para golpearlo o asustarlo, Blackie resistió el grito de guerra hasta que la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar solo un poco por la ventana de sus padres, el ser atemorizante gruño y se balanceo sobre ambos padres, Blackie se bloqueó en cuanto miro sus alargados colmillos ser penetradores en la piel suave de su madre, Milk grito y corrió hacia esa cosa, empujo a Blackie y dijo

Milk: Vamos Blackie, matara a mami!

Reacciono Blackie y grito hacia la bestia, pero aquel ser quien había bebido unas cuantas gotas revivió y con su brazo, empujo a las niñas, su padre de golpe despertó y como si fuese pesadilla

aquella bestia tomo el cuello del hombre, mientras que devoraba a la mujer, quien daba gritos de auxilio, su mano la apretó más y más hasta que lo inevitable sucedió

Blackie: PAPI! NOOOOO

Miro a los ojos de su padre quien solo la miro con tristeza, Milk se abalanzo sobre la bestia pero ya era inútil, tomaba más fuerza que nunca, empujo nuevamente a la pequeña, mientras que Blackie armándose de valor miro una de sus botas, donde llevaba como si fuese un arma afilada fue tras su pie y de ella saco una bolsa extraña de color morada, la vestía miro esto y apretó con su mandíbula el cuello de su madre y mordió feroz, sacando pedazos de carne que los escupió hacia las niñas, donde con una patada le saco el aire a Blackie quien vio a los ojos a su madre y a gritos su progenitora dijo

Grettel: CORRAN… AMORES! SALVEN…SE

Blackie: NOOOOOL, MAMI!

La bestia rompió de una mordida el cuello de su madre…

Levanto la vista con una sonrisa malévola y dijo

Bestia: El sol… saldrá… y no las matare…

Dijo mientras se materializaba en humo negro despareciendo de la escena…


	2. 26 años después

26 años después…

Capítulo 2

Blackie

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, el sonido hueco de la carne desprenderse, la sangre salpicarme, mirar anonada el último suspiro de mi madre, jamás olvidare esa mirada, esa sonrisa, esa voz tan grave que me helo aún más de lo que ya estaba

Bestia: El sol… saldrá… y no las matare

Esfumándose en una niebla ennegrecida… me deje caer de rodillas… esperando despertar de la pesadilla que creía estar, hasta que Milk grito a los cuatro vientos, despertando del shock

Milk: NOOOOOOOOOO! MAMI! PAPI! NOOOO

Su garganta se deshacía a cada grito que hacia

Milk: BLACKIE! Que debemos hacer!?

No respondí, me limite a bajar la mirada, dejando escapar un chillido

Blackie: No lo sé Milk… no lo sé…

Aquella escena se quedó grabada en mi conciencia, en sueños lo vuelvo a ver a estar en esa mañana, y a ese miserable, cada vez con más odio, despierto del sueño y maldiciendo su existencia como si ayudara a aliviarme, el día en que lo vuelva a ver… le matare… y no lo dejare descansar… oh no… el sentirá mi sufrimiento, dejare que viva, lo mantendré tan débil como pueda y será mi juguete para apuñalar… una y otra y otra vez.

Decía la mujer de cabellos sueltos negros, de mirada fría. Corría entre los arboles del bosque, en medio de la nada, en medio de la noche, iluminada por la hermosa luna redonda, su mirada estaba fija, se detuvo en un árbol asomándose por el tallo del árbol, miro la sombra de un castillo iluminado de velas y risas

X: Pss

Se escuchó en un susurro

Blackie miro por el rabillo de su ojo, Milk le daba señales, indicando que el objetivo se encontraba en la zona, Blackie asintió y devolviendo algunas señales, dijo que hiciera la señal, para que entrase un tercero, Milk asintió, junto sus manos, formando con los dedos una especie de trompeta e imito el aullido de un lobo, el eco resonó entre las colinas del bosque, haciendo aparecer una silueta que se dio paso rápidamente al castillo

Blackie: Alistare la trampa… ve a tu posición

Dijo en susurro, Milk asintió y junto con una ballesta corrió colina abajo a la posición indicada de su hermana, Blackie alisto sus armas, colocando las balas de plata dentro de cada pistola, resoplo, era la hora de actuar, corrió hacia donde la trampa

(Dentro del Castillo)

X: Ahí va!

Dijo un hombre alto jalando una palanca que hizo abrir una compuerta donde varios cuerpos humanos colgaron y su sangre manchaba a todo el público, el golpe provoco algunos huesos rotos de las víctimas, algunos se quejaron débilmente, mientras que los invitados rieron y se dejaron bañar por la sangre exquisita

Mujer: Aahh… deliciosa

El hombre carcajeo, con una excitación memorable, vio como la orgia de vampiras se lamian entre ellas, dejando escapar gemidos de placer, la lengua del hombre paso por su boca, queriendo lamer los senos de cada mujer presente, morderles el cuello, embestirlas y seguir y seguir, los colmillos de todos se alargaron, sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo puro, la orgia comenzaría, despojándose de la camisa hecha de terciopelo, mostro su cuerpo imponente, lleno de músculos, un hombre vampiro de porte, con unos hombros anchos, aretes en bola y una diadema en la frente, su nombre entre las damas vampiras era aclamado "Zarbon", desde su llegada a Rusia había sido de gran alabanza entre nobles y Lords humanos, transcurrieron ataques a personas en especial a mujeres que se hallaban sin una gota de sangre y las pantaletas hasta los tobillos en las calles de Moscú, indicando una violación y un ataque vampírico, yéndose por la opción de que el duque Zarbon era el culpable, no tardarían en apresarlo

Zarbon: Jajaja disfrutándolo malditas!

Mujer: Ven aquí… y veamos de que estas hecho

Zarbon sonrió, la éxtasis llamaba, el olor a sangre era potente, pero entre sus fosas nasales, un olor particular llamo su atención, un cauteloso olor desagradable lo profano

Mujer: Ocurre algo?

Zarbon: Uuh? Que si ocurre algo? No, para nada lindura

Mujer: Y por qué esa cara arrugada? Vamos… quiero saborearte

Se relamió los labios empapados de sangre, masajeando sus senos sensualmente como invitación erótica hizo sonreír al hombre de cabellera verdosa y peinado en trenza

Zarbon: Me convenciste

Un susurro llego de momento

X: Hey Zarbon… muere

Frunció el ceño, aquella voz no era femenina, era bastante gruesa y frívola

Zarbon: Vengo en un momento, comienza a desvestirte

Mujer: Esta bien

Zarbon dejo de sonreír y se dirigió al olor que percibía con un poco más de intensidad, salió de la sala, llevándolo tras las escaleras donde una figura se encontraba recargada en un pilar de demonio, Zarbon identifico de quien era el detestable olor que percibía

X: Por fin llegas…

Dijo una voz gruesa

Zarbon: Aah… señor Goku… que sorpresa volverle a ver, por favor, acompáñeme, le daré algo de comer, seguro esta hambriento

El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido, volteo su rostro sin ninguna expresión

Goku: Déjate de rodeos Zarbon… me pareció más que claro que debías irte del país, no eres bienvenido ya

Zarbon: Si, lo iba hacer, pero debía… hacer algo… antes

Goku: Jum… una orgia? Vaya… sí que es importante… más que tu estúpida inmortalidad, te dimos una oportunidad de oro, recuerdas el acuerdo no?

Zarbon: Claro que sí! Como olvidarlo

Goku: Entonces que haces aquí? Y más que nada qué haces con una fiesta de sangre? Rompiste varias reglas… y no podremos darte más oportunidades, creo que Blackie fue más clara que nada

Zarbon: Bueno… yo… yo

Goku: Una lástima… tuviste tu oportunidad de salvarte, pero… tendrás que esfumarte… arder en el infierno

Zarbon: No, espera! Por favor, yo… yo… yo me iré! Y no volveré, solo dame un día! Solo eso! Y jamás me volverán a ver

Goku: El escuadrón no da oportunidades… que el alma de este ser diabólico abandone este mundo…

Zarbon: NOO! POR FAVOR ESPERA!

Goku iba diciendo las palabras, mientras que de su abrigo de cuero iba sacando lentamente un arma

Goku: perdonadlos… que lo saben lo que hacen, quemadlos, para que su alma se purifique y vayan al reino tuyo Señor, Amen

Le apunto, cargo la pistola

Zarbon: ESPERA! POR FAVOR! YO, YO

Detrás de Goku, una mucama camino hacia él, sus ojos cambiaron de café a rojo puro, sus uñas se alargaron al igual que sus colmillos, le atacaría cobardemente, Zarbon esbozo una sonrisa, se salvaría

Zarbon: Antes… de que termines conmigo… podría decir mis últimas palabras

Goku frunció el ceño

Goku: Yo ya las dije por ti, ahora calla

Zarbon: Por favor… solo serán pocas palabras

Goku gruño

Goku: Bien… dilas

Zarbon: Jajaja! Arde tú en el infierno! Maldito LOBO!

Abrió sus ojos en confusión, cuando de repente un olor a flores silvestres se intensifico atrás suyo, mirando sin poder defenderse, un mujer vampiro lo ataco justo en el cuello, Goku gruño, mientras Zarbon reía

Zarbon: Muere maldito

Goku lucho por que no le fracturara su cuello, la sangre se derramo de él, la mujer le inyectaría su veneno, dejándolo inmóvil por unas horas, frunció aún más el ceño, poso su mano en el hombro de ella y fue apretándolo con fuerza, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos puros, sus dientes se alargaron en filosos dientes, le apunto con el arma a la villana mujer y sin compasión, disparo en su cabeza, saliendo sus sesos del cráneo, Goku se libró de ella, soltó el arma, levantándose del suelo, tomo con sus propias manos el cuerpo de la mujer, la levanto hasta arriba de su cabeza y con fuerza brutal la azoto en su rodilla, rompiendo así su columna vertebral, Zarbon dejó de sonreír, estaba paralizado por la escena, las manos de Goku cambiaron drásticamente, sus uñas se alargaron hasta convertirse en garras, Zarbon miraba anonadado, Goku gruño con ferocidad, se transformó con rapidez en una bestia de gran estatura, su ropaje quedo destruido, el pelo color blanco creció, una cola animal salió de la nada, su cabello color negro creció y se combinó con el de su cuerpo, sus orejas desaparecieron, reapareciendo hasta lo más alto de su cabeza, su mandíbula se alargó, mostrando sus caninos potentes

Zarbon: Hijo de puta… maldito hombre lobo…

Dijo asi huyendo a una velocidad inalcanzable, la bestia le siguió, Zarbon pudo decir a sus acompañantes antes de ser derribado por Goku

Zarbon: UN HOMBRE LOBO A LLEGAD… AAHHH

La bestia mordió su hombro con feracidad

Mujer: AAAAAH

Grito una mujer desnuda al ver cómo era deformado Zarbon por el hombre lobo

Mujer: Atáquelo!

Todas corrieron al hombre convertido en lobo encorvado, hasta que una flecha atravesó el pecho de una de ellas, la sangre fluyo cual agua, de detuvieron, rápido una mujer se acercó a la otra

Mujer: No… Hansi

Cuando intento sacar la flecha le quemo la piel, mientras que la mujer herida moría dijo

Mujer: ME ESTA QUEMANDO! AAHHH

Mujer: Todas corran! Cazadores!

Y asi todas se materializaron en humo negro, saliendo del castillo por el balcón, dejando a Zarbon ser destruido por el hombre lobo

Zarbon: NOOO! AAAHH NO ME DEJEN MALDITAS!

Milk junto sus manos y haciendo el aullido de lobo, Goku lo imito, haciendo saber a Blackie que era la hora, frunció el ceño y grito

Blackie: MUERAN!

Empujo una palanca que hizo explotar las dinamitas que se conectaban entre ellas alrededor del castillo, haciendo volar cajas y cajas repletas de cuchillos hechos de plata, lo que hizo caer a todas las mujeres pecadoras

Zarbon golpe con sus fuerzas limitadas al rostro de la bestia, separándola por algunos metros, Zarbon se alejó lo más que pudo de èl

Zarbon: Maldito… agh

Su mano se tocaba la gran mordida en su hombre, chorreando sangre ennegrecida, el hocico de la bestia estaba manchada hasta el pecho peludo

Zarbon: Sabia… que en algún momento vendrían por mi

Esbozo una sonrisa, la mano que tapaba la herida se quitó de allí, la desvió dentro de su pantalón, sacando un arma contra el

Zarbon: Me pregunto si esto… bastaría como para matarte o solo darme tiempo para escapar

Le apunto al pecho, justamente en el corazón

Zarbon: Muévete maldito… muévete y te volare en pedazos

X: Suelta el arma… o yo te volare en pedazos

Dijo una voz femenina, Zarbon abrió sus ojos cual platos redondos, giro su cabeza lentamente, observando a una mujer con la mirada fija en él, apuntando con una ballesta a su cabeza, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, un corsé purpura con negro le ajustaba a su figura atlética, unos pantalones color negros junto con unas botas negras, llevaba alrededor de su cadera variedades de armas, cargando en su hombro una bolsa donde yacían flechas, sabiendo bien eran de plata

Zarbon: Milk…

Milk: Suéltala… o disparare

Zarbon asintió, se devolvió hacia la bestia que lo miraba enseñando sus caninos, parado en dos patas encorvándose haciéndolo ver amenazante

Zarbon: Bien… bien… podemos negoc…

La flecha atravesó su cabeza, salpicando de su sangre putrefacta la cara de la dama

Milk: Jum… cobarde cállate de una vez


	3. Algo sobre un collar

Algo sobre un collar  
Capitulo 3  
Bajo la ballesta lentamente, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpio el rastro de sangre negra que se alojaba en su rostro, por el rabillo de su ojo, miro como la bestia mutaba a una forma más humana

Milk: Te ves cansado

Goku la miro y con una sonrisa le dijo

Goku: No es nada…

Milk: Toma…

Dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su hombro una camisa

Milk: Lamento no haber venido con tu calzado, lo olvide

Goku: Esta bien, vale el intento

Sonrió enseñando aun los caninos de lobo, tomo la camisa y rápidamente se la coloco

Milk: Has la señal

Goku asintió y dejo salir un aullido fuerte y alargado, una señal que daban cuando ya había terminado el "trabajo sucio".

Milk: Vamos

(En el bosque)

Blackie miro el castillo, recargada en un árbol, guardo algunas armas alrededor de su cintura, esperando a sus compañeros, cuando por fin miro como una silueta corría lejos del castillo, observo su reloj de bolsillo, resoplando

Blackie: Tardaron

Una figura se dejó ver con rapidez, "ni con su velocidad inalcanzable, llega puntual" pensó irritada

Blackie: Se tardaron

Goku bajo a Milk de sus brazos, le sonrió con vergüenza a la mujer que cruzaba sus brazos

Milk: Solo fueron unos cuantos minutos

Blackie: Sabes bien que nos esperan hoy a primera hora para entregar el informe, odio hacerlo siempre

Milk: No te desesperes… vamos a revisar los cuerpos y ya nos iremos

Blackie asintió descruzando sus brazos

Blackie: Pues que me queda…

Sonrió, pocas veces había sonrisas en aquella mujer de ojos negros, labios negros y un traje completo de un solo color: Negro, su anhelado color negro, no había día o noche donde dejara de llevar su color preferido

Blackie: Verifiquen que todos los demonios hayan sido erradicados

Goku: A la orden

Blackie asintió, saco de su funda, un arma hecha de plata, ajusto la pistola y comenzó a buscar precavida a cada vampiro caído, aunque casi no era necesario revisar, la plata era la perdición de todo ser inmortal, hasta para los hombres lobo pero por lo general, podían resistir la plata, pero los vampiros no, eran más que erradicados, un vampiro primerizo podía ser erradicado con una estaca proporcionada en el corazón y que decir de una bala de plata en la cabeza o cualquier parte del cuerpo, su inmortalidad caería.

Sus pasos silenciosos, cada ruido importaba, el silencio era el mejor amigo de cualquier cazador de vampiros, tal y como lo era ella, de repente se escuchó gemidos de dolor, los sonidos de sufrimiento eran cautelosos, "tapados", el olor a flores de campo se hizo presente entre sus fosas nasales, arqueo un poco, le fastidiaba el olor a sangre vampírica, se ocultó tras un gran árbol, los gemidos eran menos callados

Kerli: Vamos… aah… debo hacerlo…

Blackie se asomó con total cuidado, aquella mujer trataba de quitarse de las piernas y pecho, cuchillos que la quemaban, tan solo palparlos le causa un gran dolor entre sus dedos delgados

Kerli: Debo… hacerlo

Blackie supo en aquel momento que no tenía más de un siglo siendo inmortal "va a morir… y será lento…"

Suspiro, no podría hacerle nada, estaba más que inofensiva, dejo de esconderse para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, sin bajar la guardia le apunto a la mujer quien miraba horrorizada

Blackie: Deja de moverte, solo empeoraras las cosas

Kerli: Aléjate de mí! No he hecho nada malo con ustedes!

Blackie: No peleare con un vampiro moribundo, ahora cierra la boca o te haré callar

Kerli: Espera! No lo hagas!...

Blackie: No me digas que hacer… no hay elección, que el alma de este ser diabólico abandone este mundo, perdonadlos que no saben lo que hacen, quemadlos para que su alma se purifique y vayan al reino tuyo Señor, Amen

Le apunto con el arma, apretaba lentamente el gatillo, desesperada Kerli, vio algo que no pudo dejar pasar

Kerli: Ese collar! Por qué tienes ese collar!?

Dijo a gritos, cerro fuerte los ojos, sabiendo que no se tentaría el corazón para no acabar con ella

Blackie: Que fue lo que dijiste?

La mujer abrió sus ojos confundida, aquella mujer se había detenido, había dejado de apretar el gatillo, mirándola de una forma tan frívola, sin sentimiento

Kerli: Que?

Blackie: Repite lo que dijiste…

Kerli: Sobre qué?

Blackie: Mi collar…

Kerli: Pues… dije… por qué lo tienes?

Blackie: Sabes de este collar no es así

Kerli: Si… lo se…

Blackie la miro atentamente, la luz de la luna ayudaba tan poco, sabía que estaba agonizando, pero ahora su interés en su conocimiento debía conservar

Blackie: Jum… no quieres desvanecerte, verdad?

Kerli: NO!...

Gimió de terror

Blackie: Te propongo… un trato

Se escucharon pasos, siendo una mujer tan precavida su otra mano tomo otra arma que se alojaba a un lado de su cadera, del lado izquierdo, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer postrada, apunto el arma

Blackie: No hagas… eso de nuevo

Goku: Lo lamento…

Bajo su arma teniendo aun en su arma

Blackie: Ya acabaron de revisar todo?

Goku: Todo limpio, pero veo que aquí no lo está completamente

Dijo arqueando una ceja a la vampiresa, ella lo veía con asco, sabía que especie era y como obligación tenía que repudiarlo

Blackie: Me ocupare de ella… ve con Milk, solo denme 10 minutos

Goku: Creí que quería marcharse ya

Blackie: Así es… pero…

Goku: Lo entiendo… esperare entonces

Blackie: Gracias

Dijo mirando como Goku caminaba lejos de ella, volviendo por Milk, una vez estando segura de estar a solas con la delincuente, llevo nuevamente su vista pesada a la vampiresa

Blackie: Bien… como decía… te propongo un trato… sé que estas sufriendo… te ayudare a aliviarlo si tú me dices que sabes de este collar

La mujer pálida sintió como la gota de sudor con sangre bajaba sin vergüenza por su frente. Trago la saliva, el ardor y dolor eran insoportables, su trato era justo pero

Kerli No… me niego

Blackie: No soy una mujer que repite las cosas dos veces… pero… esto es de importancia para mí, así lo volveré a repetir… te ayu

Fue interrumpida por la dama que fruncía el ceño a cada segundo

Kerli:… tu portas el poder mismo… y no te das cuenta? Maldita perra… como hozas portar ese collar tan importante y ni siquiera saber de quién es o que es?... Malditos humanos! Como los odio! Te matare aunque me cueste la vida, beberé de tu sangre y matare a tus amigos… lo haré

La mujer de piel pálida siguió hablando y hablando, Blackie la miro seria, resoplo y sin tentarse le apunto dándole un tiro en las heridas de plata que tenía, los gritos desgarradores eran inminentes

Blackie: Deja de hablar demonio… te doy la oportunidad de aliviar tu sufrimiento y lo rechazas como cualquier cosa… no sabes quién soy? No me trates como a cualquier cazador maldita… porque no te conviene hacerme enojar… ahora… volveré arrepentir lo que dije… y escúchalo bien porque volveré a darte otro tiro si sigues de fastidiosa

La mujer arrugo el ceño hasta que no pudo más, el dolor la mortificaba, era peor que estar en vida y sentir la peor tortura jamás hecha, no tenía opción, estar en silencio sería lo más prudente

Blackie: Ayúdame… y te ayudare

No podía negarlo, anhelaba sentir alivio, era su única salida, la solución al problema

Kerli: Bien! Si, te ayudare, pero ayúdame primero

Blackie asintió, guardando las armas a sus fundas, se acercó ella, sin decir nada miro las heridas

Kerli: Ten cuidado… me duele mucho

Blackie suspiro, sin decirle lo que haría, saco el cuchillo de su pierna, la sangre broto cual agua, salpicando la sustancia en su rostro, los chillidos la irritaron

Kerli: AAAAAAAHH! JODER…

Blackie se alejó de ella, teniendo en mano el cuchillo de plata, el dolor disminuyo

Kerli: Aah… el dolor… bajo… ahh gracias…

Blackie: Te los quitare todos… pero yo necesito mi información

Kerli: Bueno ... bueno ... E El cuello Pertenece al Señor ... ... una serie de Negro Infierno

Blackie: Eso lo se… En donde se localiza?

Kerli: No lo sé… nunca se queda en un lugar por más de 5 días, después se va sin decir a donde

Blackie: Jum… eso no me dice nada

Dijo acomodándose el cuchillo, haciéndolo amenazante

Kerli: Espera! Sé más!

Blackie: Te escucho

Kerli: Con frecuencia visita Rumanía… en Bra§ov, cerca de Transilvania...

Blackie: Sabes cuándo ira?

Kerli: No lo sé… te dije que lo frecuencia

Blackie: Prosigue

Kerli: Como logro quitárselo? Yo que sepa… antes de volverse en inmortal… ya lo llevaba consigo

Blackie: Dime una cosa… cuantos años tiene…?

Kerli: No lo sé… pero si te sirve de algo… cuando se creó… La organización más poderosa de inmortales… él ya estaba ahí…

Blackie: El collar… que significa?

Kerli: Nadie sabe, como te dije… antes ser vampiro ya lo portaba…

Blackie: Por qué es tan especial entre ustedes?

Kerli: Por favor!... Podrías quitarme otro cuchillo... No aguanto

Blackie gruño silenciosamente, nuevamente se acercó a ella

Kerli: Avísame cuando vayas a quit… AAAAAAHHH MALDICIÓN

Blackie: Deja de gritar, me irrita tus chillidos agh

Kerli Maldición… aah… te dije que me avisaras

Blackie: No sigo ordenes de nadie… y menos una escoria como tu

Kerli Lo dice alguien que lleva a su lado a un hombre lobo y además trae puesto el collar de Black, humana estúpida, quien es la escoria ahora?

Blackie frunció el ceño junto con sus labios se torcieron, resoplo y con una patada enterró el cuchillo que yacía en el pecho de la vampiresa, provocando una explosión de sangre hacia todos los lados, de su boca ahogada en sangre negra, sus aullidos de dolor se escucharon en todas las colinas.

Blackie: Cállate basura… o de lo contrario te clavare los demás cuchillos tal y como hice con ese, que está en tu pecho.

Kerli: Aah… maldita…

Gimió, la sangre negra manchaba su piel pálida, lo que antes era atractivo a la vista, se fue transformando en asquerosidad, aquella dama no era más que una deformidad, sus piernas comenzaban a pudrirse por la plata, la sangre negra la llenaba toda y que decir de su pecho, palpitaba de simple dolor

Blackie: Fui bastante generosa… y así me pagas? JÁ…

Kerli: Sabes… se ahora… porque no ha venido por el collar…

Blackie: Cállate

Kerli Jaja… él sabe que le buscarías… por que tomarse importancia de una mujer estúpida como tú? Si vendrá a ti

Blackie: Vaya… pues ha esperado mucho mi ida a él… 26 años

Kerli: Ja… acaso no lo sabes? Cuando te conviertes en vampiro… el alma que alguna vez obtenías… tendrás el privilegio de tenerla... Mientras no mueras… por lo tanto puedes colocar tan delicada esencia en un objeto o dentro de ti… y el vampiro puede sentir el alma aun si es robado u olvidado… ja! Sin duda los humanos son estúpidos… él siempre supo dónde estabas… y pronto le vendrá por lo que busca… y todo por… el evento

Blackie: Evento…?

Kerli: Si…

La mujer enloquecida tomo de sus entrañas en cuchillo de plata, sosteniéndolo por unos instantes, se devolvió agonizando hacia Blackie

Kerli: Él gana… siempre gana...

Blackie: NO! ESPERA

Sin poder hacer nada, ella misma se apuñalo en el corazón, retorciéndose del dolor, su sangre salía descontrolada de aquella apuñalada, la sangre fluía por su boca, oídos, parpados, los gritos desquiciantes llenaron el silencio natural del bosque, poco a poco la carne atractiva se fue desvaneciendo, sus huesos verdosos se dieron vista, una última carcajada se escuchó al aire, el cadáver estaba estancado en su propia sangre ennegrecida, Blackie no pudo evitar dar algunas arqueadas, aquel olor era insoportable

Blackie: Bah… que asco

X: Blackie!

La pelinegra miro a la voz que le llamaba

Blackie: Leche ...

Su hermana corrió a abrazarla

Milk: Creí que había ocurrido algo, te escuche gritar y… ahh bueno

Blackie: Jum… pues…

Blackie miro a su hermana, quien estaba colorada de sus mejillas y algo desaliñada

Milk: Que sucedió?

Blackie: Se suicidó la estúpida

Milk: Ah ya veo

El sonido de las hojas quebrar se dio entre la plática, Goku apareció de momento, teniendo la camisa desabotonada y con las mejillas rojizas

Blackie: Pero… me revelo algo que… tengo que informarles

Goku: Que ocurre?

Blackie se tomó el tiempo para dejar salir la noticia

Milk: Vamos Blackie no me dejes con la duda, que pasa?

Blackie:… Se trata… de Black…

 _Hola! (Por fin actualizo y subo esta historia jeje) debo avisarles que esta historia contiene "acción" o supuesta acción, sinceramente el romance viene más adelante, pero lo que quiero es explicar esta historia, pues "invente" como la raza de los Cains (que al final podrían ser Saiyajins, pero son detalles) se necesita explicarse muy bien, así que lamento si les aburre, aun así, gracias por leerla; actualmente estoy en el capítulo 18, pero apenas me cree la cuenta, por ello actualizare entre dos capítulos a tres, para hacerlo más rápido._

 _Gracias por leerla, disfrútenla Bye bye._


	4. El Corazón de Drácula

El Corazón de Drácula  
Capitulo 4

(música de fondo:  watch?v=5V1or2JQkNI)

Hace más de 2000 años, cuando el mundo aun empezaba a caminar, existió un hombre de nombre Zamasu Vlad, un hombre de gran apellido, su padre pertenecía a los más importantes servidores de la monarquía de aquel tiempo, pronto el joven heredaría el puesto de su padre, así fue y fue feliz, soñaba con ser un hombre de familia y tener una buena vida tal y como fue la de su fallecido padre, busco y busco pero ninguna joven lo cautivaba, pasaron los años, la época de tener esposa e hijos se esfumo, quedando en el olvido, Zamasu se acercaba a la tercera edad, sin hijos ni esposa, el hombre se volvió malo y con más ganas de poder, era ya la mano derecha del rey pero eso no satisfacía su hambre, temía por envejecer y perder su gran poder con el Rey, la locura lo sedujo, busco una alternativa para nunca envejecer y así tener lo que deseaba, sin temer por lo que pasaría después, Zamasu invoco a un espíritu maligno, entre un humo ennegrecido apareció un ser, era una semejanza con una hermosa mujer, de ojos rojizos, cabello negro, escultural cuerpo, de senos simétricos, llevaba un tipo de top que dejaba ver la lujuria, una serpiente se posaba en su hombro, enrollándose por su torso, mientras que un prenda primitiva ocultaba su sexo, tenía largos y grandes cuernos en su cabeza, un espectral humo color azul hacia desvanecer sus pies, llevaba muchos collares con muchas piedras color ámbar, tenía detrás suyo unas alas de murciélago que mantenía ocultas, Lilith era su nombre, un espíritu el cual era peligroso llamar, pero la codicia de Zamasu fue más grande que su sentido común, se inclinó ante ella, hablo con el mayor respeto posible, ofrecía su alma por la inmortalidad pura, no importara las consecuencias, la juventud era la que anhelaba, Lilith sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos y ojos enloquecidos, asintió, extendió su mano, se hizo aparecer una manzana color negra con una hoja rojiza, Zamasu jadeo, la imponente imagen de aquel espíritu era peligrosa, Zamasu tomo la manzana, rozando sus dedos con la piel de aquella mujer, a la vista su piel pareciera de seda, suave, pero al sentirla era rasposa, y áspera, sin duda alguna era la madre de los demonios, miro infinitamente la manzana que le concedería la eterna juventud, su color era atractivo pero alarmante, miro por el rabillo de su ojo al ser, lo miraba aun con aquella sonrisa, tembló, anhelaba tener lo que deseaba sin más pronuncio sus últimas palabras de vida pura.

Zamasu: Y que la juventud eterna invada mis venas

Abrió poco a poco su boca, acerco la manzana, sus dientes rozaron la exquisita manzana, su sabor fue el mejor que alguna vez haya probado, un nuevo sabor, pero al tragar al sucedió, el sabor se hizo más fuerte, la exquisitez fue la mejor, su corazón dejo de latir, un dolor lo aturdió, no podía respirar, comenzó a toser, aunque el sabor se hacía presente, la delicia lo mantenía vivo y era una tortura.

Cayó de rodillas, tapo su boca, no aguantaba más, necesitaba una jalada de aire, tosió repetidas veces, escupiendo sangre, miro con dolor al espíritu quien miraba aun con la sonrisa macabra.

Lilith: Aquel dolor…

Dijo con la voz más inquietante jamás escucho.

Lilith: Ya se… lo llevo la muerte…

Extendió sus manos, de ellas salía algo, parecía una tipo de esencia en forma de otras manos con garras.

Lilith: La manzana… del pecado haz comido… y tu vida… me pertenecerá…

Sin saber cómo, Zamasu abrió su boca envejecida, las manos de esencia entraron a su boca, sentía como cuchillas rozaban su interior, el dolor se intensifico, como si cada órgano tendría que ser mallugado, cortado y torturado por aquellas manos, hasta que… sintió como algo le era arrancado, dio un suspiro y miro como las manos ocultaban algo que brillaba, cerro su boca, tosiendo más y más, las manos de Lilith ansiosas tomaron aquella cosa brillante, una piedra color ámbar yacía en manos del espíritu, Zamasu tapo nuevamente su boca, tosió por última vez, sintiendo el sabor a su sangre dio una mirada a su mano, el horror lo inundo, negra, si, negra era su sangre, cayó de espaldas al sentir el miedo, pero algo más sucedió, su apariencia cambio, un atractivo hombre sin alma era ya y el dolor de su pecho ceso, Lilith sonrió.

Lilith: Eres ahora… un nada, un hombre hueco, tu deseo más grande esta concedido

Dijo mientras mostraba aquella piedra hermosa de color ámbar.

Lilith: Escuchadme… apartar de ahora… jamás volverás a la luz, condenado a la obscuridad estas, esta es la inmortalidad, eres un muerto viviente, un cuerpo jamás sobrevivirá sin alma y solo los demonios servirán a la noche… Zamasu, vivirás tanto como quieras, tanto como desees pero… para no morir espiritualmente… bebed sangre, que ese será y es tu única salvación, sangre de tu prójimo, bebed la sangre e infectar a tus semejantes vivos.

Zamasu la miro conteniendo el grito de terror, se paró del suelo e inclinándose dijo

Zamasu: Mi codicia es más fuerte que yo… y le pido cordialmente que… si puedo ser el amo y señor de muertos vivientes

Lilith: Que más puedes darme para que te conceda este deseo? No tienes otra alma y tu condena será extendida más y más

Zamasu: Mas almas… dejadme conservar mi alma y le robe a los demás la suya entregándote a ti las almas

Lilith: Bien… Zamasu… te concederé tu deseo… a partir de ahora, serás un demonio y como demonio me servirás, chupar los alientos de vida de los vivos, una vez terminada toda la sangre… conceder la enfermedad y un pacto directo conmigo… tomad tu alma… si es destruida tu alama, tu castigo será eterno y abrumador, pero si es alejada de ti, robada o perdida la sentirás sin temor, infecta a los vivos y crea tu nueva raza, sus almas las tendrán pero si llegaras a morir tu alma la tendré yo y no pertenecerás a ningún mundo, solo como mi vil sirviente…

Se acercó a Zamasu, sus ojos eran penetrantes

Lilith: Eres… el pecado… recuérdalo… y solo con tu alma junto a ti, te volverás semejante a los demás… sin ella junto a ti, tendrás que huir

Dijo así, tocando su rostro, su piel se hizo suave, su esencia era atractiva y su toque perfecto, Lilith desapareció.  
(música de fondo:  watch?v=DgwLOWAFg5)  
Zamasu se puso recto, miro por su hombro, observando en el espejo, camino hasta el, era joven nuevamente pero noto algo extraño, sus pies poco a poco se iban esfumando, sin verse en el reflejo, su reflejo fue cada vez menos notable, hasta que desapareció, su reflejo ya no estaba.

Zamasu: Mi reflejo… era mi alma… pero ahora soy hueco…

Dijo mirando a su mano, tenía su alma, Lilith cumpliría su promesa.

Zamasu: Yo tendré mi alma… pero si destruyeran… volvería a su mundo como esclavo...

Zamasu sonrió, la locura de Lilith era contagiosa, dio carcajadas sin fin, era joven otra vez y una vida sin muerte.

Pasaron así 100 años, Zamasu había aprendido que las palabras de Lilith eran leyes, jamás podría salir a la luz, su alimento seria la sangre, su mejor amiga la obscuridad, y la soledad su seguridad, la humanidad le temía y habían intentado matarlo, pero nunca pudieron, para su mala suerte tuvo que escapar de allí y cambiar su nombre para jamás ser encontrado, su alma la había convertido en un hermoso arete de color verde limón, Rumania seria su apogeo y nadie le conocería, solo un nuevo demonio aparecía en noches pero ninguno sabia su nombre, seria difícil vivir pero se las arregló para vivir en paz y seguir su legado de muertes, aun no había recaudado almas para Lilith pero pronto lo haría.

Las aversiones de Zamasu fueron conocidas por los Cains, quienes eran hombres y mujeres que nunca quisieron civilizarse y seguir adorando a la naturaleza, conocidos vulgarmente en las religiones como "Hombres espirituales", eran una sociedad con metamorfosis, un hombre se unía al alma de la naturaleza y podía ser semejante a su animal, licántropos eran mejor nombrados por Reyes, quienes los aborrecían por ser animales sin sentido, indios sin razón y caníbales, pues para su mala suerte se nutrían mejor con la carne de sus semejantes humanos.

Los Cains supieron de Zamasu y de su historia, el pecado andante debía ser erradicado lo más pronto posible o la enfermedad se esparciría y maldeciría a todos los vivos a vivir en constante huida por no ser asesinado por la enfermedad.

Irán tras el costara lo que costara, pero no sabían aquellos que… Zamasu se condenaría solo, el alma ya no la tendría pero su cercanía a la vida sería su fin, una campesina de nombre Ellie cautivo al muerto viviente o vampiro como era popularmente conocido, Ellie trabajaba en el campo en su turno nocturno, el tiempo apremiaba y necesitaba dinero para su familia, Ellie y Zamasu interactuaron y sin saberlo, quedaron unidos por el destino sucio, Ellie comenzaba a amar a Zamasu y Zamasu a ella, su cercanía se intensifico pero la dura verdad de Zamasu era preocupante para él, la amaba, no quería que le temiera como era de costumbre en los humanos, la verdad no pudo ser oculta, Zamasu confeso su pecado mortal, temiendo por ser rechazado se alejó de ella pero cambio cuando ella lo acepto.

Ellie: Si te amo… debo aceptarte tal y como eres

Zamasu: Y si llegara a lastimarte

Ellie: Jamás, porque yo sé que no lo harás

El amor suyo era irrompible pero… la muerte los acechaba constantemente, el tiempo corría para ella, y la Maldición de Zamasu lo mantendría jovial.

Ellie: No tendré más vida… pero tú no tendrás que preocuparte por el tiempo…

Zamasu: Por favor… no… venid conmigo

Ellie: Y si no funcionaría?

Zamasu: Lo hará… por favor… déjame… hacerlo

Ellie: Esta bien…

Zamasu: Sabes que… te seguiré amando y nunca permitiré que te alejes de mí, amor mío

Decía mientras se acercaba a su cuello, quitando cualquier obstáculo, sus colmillos se hicieron más largos, sus ojos se tillaron de un rojo carmín y clavo sus colmillos en la carne de la mujer envejecía como cualquier humano, casi toda su sangre debía beber, sería su esclava, una combinación de vampiro, solo faltaría de darle "el Beso del Mal", una gota de sangre del vampiro y ella viviría jovial por algún tiempo más, Zamasu mordió su labio con ferocidad, su sangre negra la ayudaría.

Zamasu: No te duermas… linda… vamos, solo un beso… y todo acabara

Sus labios se unirían, solo un pequeño contacto, solo un beso más para la eternidad, el beso del vampiro, un ruido desvió su mirada de su amada, un gruñido y un fuerte hedor insoportable.

Zamasu: Quien estaría aquí a la media noche?

Una respiración, Zamasu no le dio importancia, acerco sus labios antes de que la sangre se secara y la cortada sanara como era siempre, hasta que… una gran bestia empujo al hombre lejos de su amada, casi desmayada cayó al suelo, y una flecha clavada en ella fue el final de Ellie.

Zamasu se levantó, mirando como la bestia se encorvaba, gruñendo le mostraba sus enormes dientes afilados, miro como Ellie dejaba su vida, dejándose arrastrar a los brazos de la muerte, Zamasu rugió, enfurecido, corrió hacia la bestia, peleando contra ella, como amo y señor de aquella nueva raza, se dejó llevar por su Maldición demoniaca, convirtiéndose en un monstruo, su masa muscular creció rápidamente, su estatura se igualo a la bestia que tenía enfrente, su rostro se deformo, dando a la vista a la verdadera cara del primer muerto viviente, con bruta fuerza, golpeo a la bestia lobo lejos de él, se materializo y fue hasta su amada, el ultimo toque de ella antes de que la vida se esfumara… estaba muerta…

Miro a Ellie, llevaba un collar de corazón, con tristeza, el demonio tomo el collar y entre jadeos, proclamo que la amaría por siempre, su alma que ya se había tornado en una piedra completamente negra se fusiono con el collar… juro venganza ante los Cains.

Zamasu: MALDITOS CAINS! YO LES JURO ETERNA VENGANZA, LOS MATARE A TODOS

Grito en cólera mientras abrazaba y lloraba a su fallecida amante. Sus lágrimas cayeron como si fuera alguna herida, su sangre…

El despertar… el despertar de su verdadera naturaleza vampírica, el collar en forma de corazón sostenido por dos hermosas manos eran el lugar perfecto para aguardar su alma, el alma no le pertenecería a Lilith… sino a su gran amor… Ellie.

Y así fue como aquel ser vampírico se dio a conocer al mundo, esparció la enfermedad tal y como era su promesa, violo a dos mujeres quien le darían su propia legión de poder, sus hijos poderosos contra los Cains… y su ejército de vampiros comunes pero serviciales a él, el amo de los muertos vivientes, Drácula… y sus cuatro hijos: Tamiel, Azazel, Samsaveel y por último el hijo más joven Black.

 _HOLA MUNDO! Y A TODOS LOS QUE LOS RODEA! Gracias por leer este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos, la historia del pasado ahhhh me encanta quería decirles que me gusta ponerle links a los capítulos para la música, para hacerlo más dramático jejeje_

 _Gracias y nos vemos después_

 _:3_


	5. Adiós

Adiós  
Capitulo 5  
Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, sus emociones la controlaban ahora, deseaba ir a buscarlo y hacerlo lo que le placiera, necesita mirar su sangre entre sus manos y saborear cada instante de tormento de aquel, su entre cejo estaba fruncido, maldiciendo entre dientes limpiaba sus armas manchadas de la sangre de sus contrincantes  
Blackie: Agh… olor a flores de campo que asco  
El odio por su sangre era verdadera, sus arqueadas no eran ninguna exageración, aborrecía su sangre y olor de los muertos vivientes  
Blackie  
Me mantuve meditando todo el camino desde el bosque hasta la humilde casa que nos ofrecieron mientras cumplíamos nuestro trabajo, nuestra misión, antes de saber sobre Black en esta madrugada, pensaba rigurosamente en Milk … de alguna manera vi su imagen diferente, muy diferente que otras ocasiones, su cercanía con Goku era ya como si sus dos almas ahora fueran una sola, me deje llevar por una incógnita que iba y venia en mi mente: Ella seguirá queriendo cazar? Seguramente ahora que ella y Goku son pareja… es obvio pensar en el futuro… en una familia y disfrutar su vida como mis difuntos padres, cada vez que les veía juntos y no se daban cuenta de mi presencia, su amor era cursi pero sincero, y la pregunta apariencia de momento… ahora que se quien es mi enemigo y donde se encuentra… el vacío de mi pregunta me inundo, Milk y yo fuimos muy unidas una vez que quedamos solas, la hermana de mi amada madre, fue quien nos acobijo, pero jamás fue lo mismo, el hueco, el trauma de ver la sangre bordarse de mis seres queridos fue lo suficiente para ser alguien nuevo, a esa corta edad sabia quien era y quien debía ser, una eterna promesa de aniquilarlos… los años han pasaron, la fama nos precedió y ahora somos solicitados con frecuencia pero no todo es para siempre no? No siempre regresaría con vida de una misión, no siempre Milk estaría junto a mi, no siempre Milk cazaría conmigo como en nuestros años mas adolescentes… ella seguiría conmigo? Sabia bien la respuesta y de cierta manera me hizo sentir culpable, las decisiones las tomaba yo, yo decidía que era bueno para las dos sin consultárselo, yo era quien "mandaba", pero… ahora que?... Que pasara ahora? Decidiré ir tras Black sin consultárselo a Milk y hacer lo que me plazca cuando ella tal vez no quiera?… seré yo quien tome la decisión de dejarla "libre"? Ahora que?...  
Abrió su puerta aquella mujer, al escuchar a su hermana llamarla, sus rasgos eran fuertes, su entrecejo arrugado y con una sola meta  
Blackie: Lamento la demora, limpiaba mis instrumentos  
Goku: No te preocupes, siéntate, no se ustedes pero estoy hambriento!  
Dijo con un tono energético y muy alegre, relamiéndose se sobo su estomago "Goku es muy diferente a los Cains… normalmente son fríos, orgullosos, y que decir cuando ingieren sus alimentos salvajes... por que será?" pensó mientras lo miraba de reojo  
Milk: Prepare lo que vi ayer en el pueblo, dicen que es delicioso  
Blackie: Que es?  
Milk: Cordero  
Blackie: Había hablado de él pero no sabia que lo comería ahora  
Dijo con un tono alegre, algo raro en Blackie  
Milk: Come esta delicioso… por cierto ya hice el reporte, podrías llevarlo y entregarlo?  
Blackie: Ya que  
Milk: Gracias Blackie… oye… Amm  
Blackie: Que sucede?  
Dijo teniendo el cubierto en sus dedos, destinado a entrar en su boca  
Milk: Es sobre lo que… sucedió en el bosque  
Blackie: Aja… y que tiene?  
Milk: Que tiene? Creí que estarías alterada, ya sabes por Black  
Blackie: Por el momento no lo estoy… estoy protegida  
Señalo el collar que llevaba puesto mientras masticaba la carne de cordero  
Milk: Eso no te asegura nada de protección Blackie  
Blackie: Claro que si, tengo su alma  
Milk: Que tal si mintió? Ningún vampiro que hemos atrapado, le hemos visto su alma en físico, como un collar o arete, que se yo!  
Blackie: Tal vez la esconden, es por eso que llevan joyería muy elegante, alguna de entre todas esas piedras es el alma  
Milk: Blackie bromeas verdad?  
Blackie: Que? Sabes… mejor déjame comer  
Milk: No!  
Demando colocando los cubiertos bruscamente en la mesa de madera, Blackie le miro de la misma manera que ella lo hacia  
Milk: Como puedes creer algo que te dijo una de esas cosas? Blackie no seas tonta  
Blackie: Cree lo que quieras, yo creeré lo que quiero, déjame comer ahora  
Milk: Blackie no te haz preguntado por que no ha ido por el? Si se supone que es su alma y es muy IMPORTANTE, por que no se nos ha aparecido para volver a tener su alma?  
Blackie: No lo se  
Goku: Aam… mejor dejemos este tema para después, coman huele delicioso  
Las hermanas lo miraron con una mirada asesina  
Ellas: CALLATE! NO TE METAS!  
Goku: Ay… solo decía  
Blackie: Déjame tranquila Milk, basta! Es o no su alma, por algo lo habrá tenido  
Milk: Es lo que me molesta de ti! Si alguno de nosotros te decimos algo sin sentido pero "importante" no lo crees de momento PERO si te lo dice un vampiro si! Que tontería!  
Blackie: Cállate  
Milk: Que tal si es una trampa!? No haz pensando que algún día, uno de nosotros no regresara con vida? NO! CLARO QUE NO! SOLO ESTAS OBCESIONADA CON LA EXTERMINACION DE BLACK Y YA!  
Blackie cerro sus ojos y frunciendo aun mas el cejo, dejo el cubierto en su lugar, el enojo comenzaba afectar su sentido de cordura y prudencia, se levanto de su asiento, dejando salir un suspiro agobiante, abrió sus ojos y dijo  
Blackie: Con permiso  
Milk: A donde vas!?  
Blackie no hizo caso a la pregunta, camino hacia el pasillo, observando el informe en la mesa cerca de la puerta  
Milk: BLACKIE! AUN NO HEMOS ACABADO DE HABLAR!  
Blackie: Pero yo si  
Milk: BLACKIE! Dente!  
Blackie se detuvo, apretó sus puños haciéndose daño, el enojo podría ser un arma buena para Blackie y Milk lo sabia muy bien  
Blackie: Ire a entregar el informe, vendré pronto  
Milk: Blackie…  
Blackie la miro de reojo  
Blackie: Que?  
Milk: Solo me preocupo por ti  
Blackie: Jum  
Camino hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, tomando aquel papel entre sus dedos, gruño y camino a la puerta principal  
Blackie: Volveré dentro de unas horas  
Milk: Si…  
(Música para el momento: watch?v=RCObXuAwCIA)  
En cuanto salió miro el cielo, un hermoso color azul natural, tan pacifico, el sonido de los pajarillos cantar y volar, comenzó a bajar las escaleras de madera, crujiendo a cada paso, sus botas pisaron el pequeño pasto que abundaba en esquinas del pavimento  
Blackie: Supervivencia… como deben resistir… solo por un poco de sol y agua…  
Blackie  
Seguí mi camino, tal vez caminar me calmaría esta rabia, nuevamente ese regaño por parte de ella, pero jamás entendería este sentimiento…  
El pueblo de esta ciudad era tan precioso, a donde quiera que mirara el sol destallaba las sonrisas de los niños al correr, los ancianos reír, jóvenes trabajar y sonreír de vez en cuando, es aquí donde me pregunto… me habré perdido de algo en mi vida? Dije al ver como unos adolescentes corrían de la mano y se escondían detrás de un granero y se besaban, me habré perdido de un toque en mi piel? Me habré perdido una vida común y corriente? Me habré perdido la felicidad?... Una soledad que a cualquiera desgarraría… para mi es una compañera y ayudante para el combate, creo que me he perdido todo esto, para el bienestar del mundo y que sonrisas se hagan en mi honor, la felicidad y vivir bien sin saber que monstruos los matarían… estará bien para mi, porque… nadie quiere tener mi historia, nadie quiere tener manchadas sus manos de sangre de insolentes, nadie quiere una vida de desvelo y dormir en el día, yo si, por lo cual no me desanima pensar en que he perdido, vale la pena… y eso nunca lo vera Milk…  
Camine sin mirar, camine sin saber hasta donde llegar, los pensamientos en mi cabeza me inundaban  
X: Señorita Melland! Señorita Melland!  
Los gritos me desubicaron, mire a quien llamaba mi nombre  
X: Señorita Melland, que bueno que la veo, creí tener que ir hasta su vivienda  
Blackie: Que sucede Sr. Coorman?  
Aquel era un hombre que me hacia sentir rara, tenia esa sensación de nerviosismo, neurótico, loco, era de pequeña estatura, una peluca blanca larga que se enrollaba desde las puntas, un saco verde, camisa blanca, zapatos negros, pantalones negros y dejando asomar su reloj de bolsillo, tenia un pequeño bigote que lo hacia ver un tanto divertido  
Coorman: El alcalde quería hablar en persona con usted y su equipo  
Blackie: No hace falta que estén ellos, yo se los diré  
Coorman: Esta bien  
Camino nervioso, le seguí, las personas se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y sus ojos se fueron clavando en mi, trate de no hacerles caso, las personas podían ser una daga y dañar a cualquiera, con una sola mirada y sin darse cuenta, mire de reojo a sus habitantes, se susurraban, me señalaban, acaso jamás habían visto a una cazadora? Vaya que si son pueblerinos, fruncí el ceño para ver sus reacciones, la que esperaba, terror, me gusto, me encantaba que temieran a uno de los suyos, como si fuera un vampiro o un cain  
Coorman: Pase señorita  
Dijo abriéndome la puerta, debía aceptarlo, era un caballero, asentí y pase, mirando como varios hombres importantes en la ciudad estaban en aquella sala, esperándome?  
Blackie: Buenos días  
Un hombre alto se acerco a mi, sus ojos eran azules, cabello negro con rizos pequeños, una bigote de gran tamaño, la camisa blanca con un chaleco azul marino y un saco negro  
X: AAHH, SEÑORITA MELLAND! Que bueno que este aquí! Y su compañía?  
Blackie: Descansan, vine a buscarlo para entregarle el informe, sobre todo lo que sucedió en la madrugada, alcalde Satan  
Mr. Satan: Pero no les pedí un informe?  
Blackie: Es nuestra obligación Alcalde, para justificar las muertes y no seamos y usted por llamarnos, delincuentes  
Mr. Satan: Ya veo, gracias  
Blackie: Si de nada  
Mr. Satan: Bueno, antes que nada, España le agradece y a su equipo por la erradicación de estos monstruos  
Blackie: Es un honor escuchar sus palabras alcalde  
Mr. Satan: Tenga  
Dijo mientras me hizo extender mi mano, el dinero prometido por el trabajo  
Blackie: Gracias  
Mr. Satan: Todos estos presentes aquí, queríamos pedirle algo señorita Melland  
Blackie: Que es?  
Mr. Satan: España esta en deuda con ustedes, y tendré en mente esa propuesta suya señorita Blackie, durante estos años, Francia, este país que es su casa e Italia, han estado satisfechos con su trabajo y el representante de estos países dichos, los han recomendado a un país de la cual es mas que necesaria su trabajo, en ese país se encuentra o bueno eso dicen, se encuentra el cadáver del Rey de estas bestias, Drácula, y sus hijos, por dos décadas se mantuvieron en gran silencio, solo encontrado cuerpos cada dos meses, y eso es un milagro en ese lugar, pero ahora la masacre se ha hecho presente, se cree que ha vuelto a la vida  
Blackie: En donde se ubica?  
Mr. Satan: Rumania, en Bra§ov cerca de Transilvania  
No pude contener la sorpresa, podría ser mi oportunidad de vengarme, no perdería esta oportunidad para nada  
Mr. Satan: El representante de Bra§ov ha mandado esta carta, pidiendo ayuda  
Sin darme cuenta sonreí, todos los presentes me miraban confundidos por mi sonrisa enloquecida, pero quien no la haría? Por fin! Black Enfer estaría acabado, su sangre seria mía, yo seria su verdugo  
Blackie: Acepto!  
Dije golpeando la mesa  
Mr. Satan: Muy bien, me agrada su actitud  
Por lo que veía, Mr. Satan era el único que no tomaba mal mi entusiasmo, el hombre se me acerco y con una sonrisa aliviada, me entrego la carta y tomo mi mano  
Mr. Satan: Han salvado esta ciudad… se lo agradecemos señorita Melland  
Aquel agradecimiento nunca me lo imagine, su sincera sonrosa me hizo sentir que mi deber seria para siempre ayudar a mi propia raza, mi propio prójimo seria salvado, nadie jamás pasaría lo que yo, en ese momento esa ley se hizo mas fuerte de lo que ya era, mi propia alma juraba caza a quien dañara mi raza  
Blackie: No tiene nada que agradecer Mr. Satan… es mi deber  
Mr. Satan: Siempre será bienvenida aquí, si necesita de apogeo, su país  
Blackie: Gracias  
Me incline, teniendo en manos la carta, los hombres que había en la sala me agradecieron y a mi equipo, me sentía con tanta energía, como si una no necesitara dormir, esa sensación la tenia casi siempre que sentía satisfecha y en ocasiones rabia, me despedí de todos y me fui, aun tenia que pensar en Milk y su supuesta discusión, al salir de la sala, las miradas me aguardaban pero ese sentimiento de honor a mi trabajo, hizo que esas miradas fueran de agradecimiento, mi sonrisa desapareció y tomando nuevamente mi serio, camine para buscar un lugar adecuado en donde pensar sin miradas y solo deleitarme con la hermosura del día que perdía por rescatar el sueño perdido por la noche anterior, el sol calentarme la piel y sentir poco a poco serenidad y profunda paz, a fueras de la ciudad, un hermoso roble, con pasto crecer lentamente, me pareció perfecto y dejarme llevar por el sonido de los pajarillos revolotear, el sonido de las ramas danzar ante el aire, el susurro del viento, y mi corazón latir suavemente  
Al sentarme mire la carta en mis manos, decidiéndome si podría esperar a abrirla con Milk y Goku o abrirla y echar a perder la serenidad del lugar, la emoción era traicionera conmigo y una leída no me haría daño. El detalle de la escritura era elegante… pero su contenido... Fue una dolorosa respuesta… no había opción…

(En la cabaña)  
La mujer caminaba de lado a lado, habían pasado el día hasta la tarde y su hermana no volvía  
Goku: Milk, cálmate, ya te dije que no se ha ido  
Milk: No lo sabemos  
Goku: Ella no es así, jamás se iría  
Milk: Pero… y si, si? Y si se harto de mis regaños? Se fue enojada  
Goku: Seguramente fue al castillo de Zarbon y conseguir algo que le ayude con Black, eso la entretiene un buen rato  
Milk: No hables como si fuera una niña  
Goku: Bien, bien, lo siento…  
De repente el hombre se levanto y comenzó a oler, moviendo su nariz, suspiro y exclamo  
Goku: Ya esta aquí  
Milk: En serio!?  
Milk corrió hacia la ventana y miro como una mujer de vestidura negra caminaba hacia la cabaña  
Milk: Blackie!  
Abrió lo mas rápido posible la puerta y corrió hacia ella  
Blackie: Milk! Tranquila  
Dijo sintiendo el apretón que le daba al abrazarla  
Blackie: MILK, NO RESPIRO  
Milk: Lo siento  
Blackie: Aah… diablos Milk, casi me dejas hueca  
Milk: Me alegra que ya hayas regresado, donde estabas? Son las 7 de la noche y no te veíamos venir, lo siento Blackie, no debí hablarte de esa manera, me preocupo mucho por ti… y tengo miedo de que ya no estés conmigo  
Blackie: Milk…  
Milk: Lo siento  
Dijo mientras limpiaba sus cristalizados ojos  
Blackie: Te disculpo…  
Dijo abrazándola fuerte, Milk respondió al abrazo, sonriendo suspiro  
Goku: Me alegra que se hayan reconciliado  
Blackie dejo caer una pequeña lagrima, sin que nadie se diera cuenta la quito  
Milk: Vamos a comer algo, debes de estar mas hambrienta que Goku en luna llena  
Goku: Ya te dije que es instinto  
Milk: Instinto?  
Dijo arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con picardía  
Milk: Y tendrás hambre como un lobo en celo  
Goku: Cuidado señorita, no empieces algo que no podrás terminar  
Milk: Jueguecitos?  
Goku: Nuevas poses?  
Dijo arqueando su ceja al igual que ella, cambiando sus ojos por un color amarillo puro y dejando una sonrisa con caninos  
Milk: Muy divertido!  
Goku: No como a este Cain le gusta…  
Blackie: Sigo aquí pareja caliente  
Goku: Ella empezó, a la que deberías regañar es a tu hermana  
Milk: Venga! Mejor cenemos

"Mi tiempo ya esta puesto… y los momentos que tenga serán tal vez los últimos y tendré el privilegio de … disfrutarlos… a cada minuto…"  
Pensó la mujer de cabello negro y collar de corazón sostenido por manos de porcelana, quien sonreía pero por dentro se rompía en mil pedazos, un hueco quedaría  
10:30, el tiempo especificado, la maleta lista, armas limpias y guardadas, una carta sobre la cama en donde dormía, una mirada de vacío y un caballo al cual llevar a Rumania.  
Blackie: Lo que hago… es por ustedes… no dejare que nadie los dañe… ahora podrás hacer que se te plazca Milk… nuestros caminos fueron rectos pero es momento de que hagas el tuyo… el mío… ya esta dictado  
El silencio de la noche la hizo desaparecer, cabalgando en su caballo, había salido de la cabaña, yéndose a Rumania… sin Milk  
Blackie: Adiós…

 _Espero que les guste_

 _Sé que tarde, pero intentare subir más seguido los capítulos faltantes_

 _Gracias por leer, los quiero musho lectores._


	6. El monstruo

Black…  
Capitulo 6  
"Un camino el cual recorrer… y es el momento para seguir con el de cada quien, nuestras vidas estuvieron entrelazadas pero el destino nos ha dado la ley de irnos, tu vida y mi vida, yo he decidido por enésima vez nuestra última decisión que nos incluye, en este tiempo que pasamos, nunca pregunte qué era lo que deseabas, nunca pregunte si esto era lo que deseabas, lo que comenzó como un minúsculo grano de culpa, creció considerablemente, la cual pesa en mi espalda y jamás se ira, te quite una parte de vida que no me pertenecía, al igual que yo lo hice con mi vida, apuñale las esperanzas que trae la edad, los sueños de tu niñez fueron borrados por mí, los sueños de tu adolescencia fueron arrancados con mis palabras de venganza y poco a poco tu adultez la fuiste tomando, haciéndola solo tuya como debería ser, una amor irresistible por Goku, ni mis apuñaladas podrían romper la seguridad que has tenido junto a él, debo aceptarlo, solo pensé en mí, en creer que las decisiones que tomaba eran para ambas pero no… solo fui yo, yo y yo… jamás me perdonare que… arruine tu vida… chantajeándote con la sed de venganza, con el dolor del corazón, con el rencor de la muerte, fui como un vampiro… chupe tus sueños, te quite parte de tu vida, lo que algunos recordaran como una niñez perfecta tu y yo solo recordaremos sangre y un fuerte dolor en el pecho… perdóname Milk… pero un bien para ambas… seria seguir nuestras vidas con lo que necesitamos, nos veremos algún día y me contaras cómo será la vida común y corriente… una vida como la de mamá y papá…  
Blackie"  
Sus dedos dejaron de apretar la hoja, un suspiro se dejó caer al aire, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par  
Goku: Ahora… que le diré a Milk?  
Milk: Querido… uuh? Que haces en la habitación de Blackie?  
Goku: Milk… debo decirte algo… muy importante  
Dijo levantando la hoja que había caído de su mano, teniendo sus músculos faciales tensos

(Cerca de Rumania)  
De repente despertó, se encontraba sentada en su propio cuarto del tren, las puertas estaban cerradas, se mantuvo quieta, dándose cuenta que había dormido tranquilamente después de llorar pero sin su tormento de cada noche y día: tener pesadillas, se levantó del asiento, y miro por el rabillo de su ojo a la ventanilla que poseía el pequeño cuarto, el ambiente de afuera era quieto, una intensa niebla había bajado inesperablemente, el tren estaba varado, no había ningún ruido, ni señal humana, el espectral silencio la incomodo un poco, en su ventanilla se veía a alguien deambulando, caminado entre la intensa niebla que había, "cuanto había dormido?" Eso se preguntaba, "además como era posible que el tren estuviera detenido, como era posible que los pasajeros se mantenían en intenso silencio sin quejarse por el tren sin movimiento", era lógico saber que algunos dormitaban pero otros seguramente despertarían con el ruido de los engranes del tren rechinar al detenerse, miro alrededor suyo, su pistola de plata se encontraba en el cinturón cerca del asiento, sin pensarlo tomo su instrumento aniquilador, abrió lentamente su puerta, lo que hayo fue espantoso, una mujer yacía tirada en el suelo, tenía la garganta cercenada, sus ojos abiertos, su piel pálida, Blackie tapo su boca, sin hacer ni un ruido, su corazón latía rápido, dio una inhalada de aire y exhalo más tranquila, intentaba no hacer ruido, con valentía miro a ambos lados, a cada parte que miraba había más cuerpos, de la misma manera asesinados, "será que esa persona sea un sobreviviente?" pensó solo intentando calmar su angustia, sin Milk ni Goku, sentía poca relajación, frunció el ceño y avanzo hacia la salida del tren, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con ningún cuerpo, el olor a sangre, la intensa calma, estaba sola, cualquier silencio o ruido la trastornaban, no quitaba sus ojos de aquella persona caminar, sin ver por donde caminaba tropezó cayendo directamente a la mutilada garganta de un hombre, cayendo entre sus fluidos, su respiración se agudizo, sintió terror en solo escuchar como la sangre caía a cada segundo de aquel cuerpo, levantándose frunció aún más el ceño, temía aquella mujer por ver lo que ocurriría y cómo fue posible aquella masacre se haya hecho sin haberse despertado, un letrero "salida" al final del vagón, aun podía ver por la ventanillas a la persona caminar lento hacia el bosque, cautelosamente abrió la puerta, ningún ruido se hizo ante aquel acto, apunto el arma a la persona caminar vagamente  
Blackie: Hey tú!  
Aquella persona se detuvo, no miro atrás solo dejo de moverse  
Blackie: Que haces a esta hora!? Apenas amanecerá!  
Blackie lo miro perfectamente, era un hombre alto, un saco negro que no le permitía ver más, su cabello era largo hasta llegar a los hombros y despeinado, un corte familiar para ella, un olor putrefacto llego sin aviso a sus fosas nasales, cada cosa de aquel momento le eran familiares  
Blackie: HEY! Por qué tienes sangre en las manos!? Acaso asesinaste a esas personas!? Contesta o te matare!  
X: Por qué tan nerviosa… pequeña Blackie?  
En total susurro Blackie dijo  
Blackie: Esa voz…  
Dando un paso hacia atrás, su cuerpo se tensó, aquella persona se movió, dio ligeros pasos, dándose la vuelta, su sonrisa provoco un gruñido en la mujer  
Blackie: B…LAC…K!...  
Black: Y Milk? Qué? Acaso ya se hartaron de ti!? AJAJAJAJA mejor para mí, siempre te escapas cuando voy a matarte, hoy será diferente… estas lista? Veamos si tu sabor es igual al de tu madre  
Blackie: NO TE ATREVAS HABLAR ASI DE MI MADRE! AAAAAHHHH!  
La niebla abrió paso al duelo, aquellos ojos rojos no la dejaban tranquila, los recordaba, cada rasgo de aquel asesino era recordado, cual pintura, Blackie tiro del gatillo, pero la velocidad de las balas no se comparaban con la de aquel monstruo, aquel sonrió rodeándola a una distancia donde él se dejara ver, como una cruda broma  
Black: Que lenta!  
Blackie: Cállate!  
El arma dejo de disparar, las balas se habían agotado, como si el destino quisiera verla morir, sus demás armas se encontraban en el tren, era el momento nuevamente de escapar  
Black: Parece ser…  
Se detuvo a dos metros de ella, con la misma sonrisa que recordaba se fue acercando a ella  
Black: Que es inevitable tu muerte…  
Blackie: Jamás!  
Se puso en posición de ataque y corrió tras él, la sonrisa de aquel dejo ver sus colmillos demoniacos, jugando con la ira de la mujer se movió rápidamente y le coloco el pie levantado para hacerla caer, lo cual funciono, pero él no dejaría que ella cayera al suelo frio, no después de humillarla y acabar con lo deseaba, tomándola del cabello, jalo hacia atrás y arriba, levantándola mientras daba gritos  
Blackie: Aahh suéltame  
Black: Como ordenes…  
Dio una carcajada y la lanzo con fuerza hacia el tren, dejando una abolladura y una mujer casi muerta  
Black: Patético…  
La mujer se deslizo hacia el suelo, casi inconsciente sintió la sangre de su frente fluir, el hombre camino hacia ella, atormentándola con su destino que llegaría al declive, Blackie lo veía acercarse, con vista borrosa ir y venir a sus ojos, ella miro hacia arriba, el estaba en frente con esa sonrisa estúpida que la hacía enfurecer  
Black: Tantas palabras de muerte por parte tuyas… y solo mueres así? Jum… que decepcionante  
Quedo en cuclillas, acercando su dedo al herida, la toco, arrastro su dedo hasta su nariz, para después lamerlo  
Black: Mmm delicioso  
Blackie con las ultimas fuerzas, agito sus brazos las cuales tenían unos brazaletes largos de color gris, al agitarlas así, hizo aparecer unas poderosas cuchillas hechas de plata, tratando de hacerle daño se inclinaba hacia él, sin ser efectivo cada ataque, un ligero movimiento por parte de él fue suficiente para esquivar cada roce de estas mortales armas  
Black: Mejor ríndete… siempre ha sido así pequeña Blackie… todas las noches son inútiles, el tiempo pasa y yo seguiré con vida mientras que morirás de vejez  
Blackie: Por qué?  
Dijo cual suspiro, se desvanecería, lo sabía  
Black: Porque…  
Se acercó a su oído y cambiando su tono de voz dijo  
Black: Soy tu peor temor…  
Sin más que decir, abrió su boca y dejo salir aún más sus colmillos, insertándolos con una fuerza incomparable, los gritos de Blackie se hicieron aparecer y aquella calma espectral dejo de ser  
Varias voces a la del monstruo aparecieron  
Black: Despierta… despierta  
X: Despierta  
Abrió sus ojos, y sin pensarlo saco de sus brazaletes las mismas armas, estando a una distancia tan cerca que el filoso instrumento estaba a centímetros de su ojo  
Blackie: Que!?  
El hombre con los ojos bien abiertos tartamudeaba ante aquella mujer  
X: Era… sobre…  
Blackie: Que!?  
X: Hemos llegado a Rumania y dice fuera de la puerta destino Rumania… el tren… está a punto de retirarse  
Blackie resoplo, cerrando con tranquilidad sus ojos, suspiro  
Blackie: Solo fue un sueño… otra vez  
x: Si no le importaría… podría quitar… amm… esto de mi cara  
Blackie: No lo toques!... Podría cortarse  
X: Bien… bien…  
Dijo con una sonrisa fingida  
Blackie: Donde está mi equipaje?  
X: Junto a su caballo… pero no podíamos controlarlo, por ello vine… a verle  
Blackie: Gracias  
Dio una sacudida y aquellas filosas armas se colocaron nuevamente en los brazaletes  
Se acomodó su cabello suelto, peinándolo en una cola de caballo, salió del tren, temiendo al sueño  
"a veces no se… si es mi realidad o un simple sueño… lo único que sé es que... si el aparece… es un sueño… o el futuro que me espera… o solo está a mi lado para verme morir de locura" pensó mientras caminaba por el vagón, mirando como las personas que había visto asesinadas, vivían sin preocupación  
Blackie: Solo… fue un sueño

 _Hola! Como han estado? Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer :3_


	7. La aparición

La aparición  
Capitulo 7  
(Una Noche Anterior)  
Las ramas crujían al ser aplastadas con sus pies, la noche estaba en su plenitud, cegada ligeramente por la obscuridad, la vela y luz lunar la iluminaban en su camino de regreso a su hogar  
Mujer: Maldición! No debí quedarme en la fábrica…  
Dijo entre un jadeo por pensar en las bestias nocturnas, era a esa hora la cual avanzaban y asesinaban a las almas perdidas  
Mujer: No pensare en eso, solo llegare a casa, solo eso  
Cualquier ruido, hacía que su paranoia fuese más intensa, más fuerte, sus semi abiertos, necesitaba más aire, y su nariz ahora le era poco para tener el aire que deseaba, temblaban sus labios, el frio del lumbral del bosque era impresionante, una y otra vez pensaba en el por qué haberse quedado más tiempo en el trabajo, ¿su ambición era tal, para arriesgar su integridad?, un ruido se escuchó a plenitud cerca de ella  
Mujer: QUIEN ES!?  
Dijo sin contenerse el grito  
El silencio espectral la atrapo, sin sentirse más tranquila, apresuro sus pasos, cuando nuevamente el mismo sonido extraño se hizo presente, la mujer dio vueltas, intentando ver que era lo que ocasionaba ese ruido, y fue ahí cuando el sonido se hizo intenso, se escuchaba arriba de ella, dándose la vuelta para mirar arriba suyo, observo que era el grazne de un cuervo de plumas negras y brillantes ante la luz de la luna llena, aquel brillo era hipnotizante, exaltante a la vista, sus ojos azules y plumas brillantes eran tan llamativas, era un hermoso cuervo que la miraba  
Mujer: Solo era un cuervo…  
El fino pico del ave se abrió para volver hacer el mismo sonido, la mujer sonrió sin siquiera saber el porqué, era tan hermoso aquel ser vivo, tentada a subir al árbol para solo saciar la curiosidad de saber cómo era la textura de las plumas, "tal y como se ven se sentirán las plumas?" pensó al instante  
Mujer: Que estoy pensando? No debería perder el tiempo…  
Dijo asustada al ver que la vela comenzaba a menearse por el viento, advirtiendo que el aire apagaría su única luz  
Mujer: Adiós, hermosa ave  
Sonrió una última vez y camino apresurada, estaba ya a mitad del bosque, pronto llegaría al pueblo, se detuvo sin pensar, percatándose que el grazne se escuchaba ahora más  
Miro hacia arriba como la última vez, y para su sorpresa estaba el mismo cuervo en un árbol diferente acompañado de más cuervos que tenían los ojos de un color carmesí, que brillaban cual piedra preciosa, retrocedió, todos la veían, miro a otro árbol y ahí están mas, miro a otro, más de ellos, estaba rodeada de aquellas aves que la miraban amenazante, su respiración se aceleró, los cuervos graznaban sin detenerse, la vela que tenía en mano, se hacía más pequeña, la canasta se vacía poco a poco con la brusquedad que daba al mirar a todos ellos amenazantes, como por arte de magia, el primer cuervo de ojos azules grazno solo una vez para hacer callar a los demás…el aire frio se intensifico, el silencio espectral se hizo abundante, el miedo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiéndose como el poco aire caliente que tenía, salía de su boca para perderse en el aire, sus ojos se centraron en los de aquel cuervo que miraba con agresividad y fue en ese momento cuando… los ojos de aquel ave, se tornaron en ese rojo color carmesí brillante...  
Mujer: AAAHH! ALEJATE  
Grito al ver como se balanceaba hacia ella con decisión de herirla  
Corría tanto que le daban sus piernas, levantando su vestido manchado de tierra fértil, dejando atrás un canasto lleno de fruta y pan, el horror en su cara al verle sus ojos rojizos fue suficiente para saber que estaba en gran peligro  
Mujer: AAAHHH  
(Música de ambientación: watch?v=3EP0cKT7pMc )  
La parvada de cuervos comenzaron a volar, atacando a la mujer paranoica que gritaba, sus finos picos lastimaban la piel de la mujer, las ramas la atrapaban, haciéndola lenta, el aire le faltaba, sus pasos torpes y rápidos la hicieron caer a un charco de lodo, manchando su rostro y vestidura, los cuervos pasaron de largo, creyendo que estaba a salvo, vio con histeria que aquella parvada venia, pero algo sucedió, en ese transcurso de venida, los cuervos se unían mientras hacían el grazne, poco a poco los cuervos se transformaron en finas telas de terciopelo negro y solo dejando ver a un hombre que caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa y ojos rojos color carmesí brillaban como el primer cuervo tan precioso que había visto antes.  
El aire caliente se desvanecía entre sus labios al resoplar del miedo de ver al espectral hombre acecharla con su sonrisa de lado y colmillos salir, la luz de luna solo daban un vistazo de lo que él era, su arete color verde limón resplandeciente, a cada paso, su forma se volvía más clara, una argolla gris de raro estilo, una capa negra, de elegante traje gris con negro y cinturón de terciopelo rojo, sus ojos grises hinoptizantes, y un color tan extraño de cabellera, un rosa delicado.  
El hombre se puso en cuclillas, viendo como la mujer moría de miedo, como el sudor frio de nerviosismo la mojaban  
Hombre: Tranquila mujer… que no le hace daño, damisela  
Mujer: Eres… eres tu… eres el asesino del cual todos hablaban  
Hombre: Hablar de mi sin sentir algún miedo es irrespetuoso y más hablar así frente a mi  
Mujer: Acaso no eres tú el líder del clan de cual todos hablan  
Hombre: Las lenguas repulsivas se moverán diciendo si, ignorante, las lenguas repulsivas se moverán diciendo no… las lenguas repulsivas se moverán diciendo era solo un rumor…  
La mujer sabía quién era, sin poder reaccionar, no pudo soportar la idea de morir de esta manera, a manos de demonios de la noche, sin nadie quien salvarla, dejándose ir por el miedo su falda manchada de lodo se inyecto de su orina, sintiendo vergüenza de lo que había hecho, comenzó a llorar, sin ver más a su asesino quien simplemente no le importaría saber que haría después  
Mujer: Moriré, verdad…  
Hombre: Si  
Mujer: Por qué?  
Hombre: Porque es así… tú ya estabas destinada a morir… así sucede joven dama, cada 1000 años, personas nacen en unas fechas especiales y están destinadas a morir… por su esencia pútrida, su pasado, su vida  
Mujer: Pero… por que debo morir ahora? Jamás pude disfrutar de lo que amaba… ni siquiera ame a un hombre… ni tuve un hijo ni me hice vieja al lado de mi marido… y solo moriré sin que nadie me recuerde? Por qué?  
Dijo desahogándose, sabía que al demonio no le importaría, pero se sentía bien sabiendo que al fin alguien podría escucharla, después de pasar por maltratos, alguien por fin la podría escuchar desinteresadamente  
Hombre: Jum… nada en esta vida es justo, joven dama  
Mujer: No quiero morir… aún tengo mucho que hacer…  
Hombre jum  
El hombre se acercó lentamente, escuchando como su corazón latía tan rápido, limpiando su rostro, sonrió a ella y la beso intensamente, si, la mataría pero no dejaría que si quiera no sintiera aquel calor, esa llama intensa, odiaba esa sensación de auxilio que de vez en cuando podía sentir, su desgracia se vinculaba su madre biológica, quien le había enseñado tener un poco de empatía, casi nunca demostraba aquellas enseñanzas, lo hacían débil y poca rudeza por parte suya, sintiendo como su corazón iba de altos y bajos latidos se separó de ella  
Hombre: De nada…  
La mujer lo miro tan sorprendida, las emociones encontradas eran tales que sentía que se desmayaría, el miedo se había convertido en una fantasía sexual increíble, sin saber porque, deseaba volver a sentirlo, su aire frio se volvió caliente, estaba excitada de cierta forma y no podía explicarlo  
Mujer: Cual… es… tu nombre?...  
Hombre: Black… Black Enfer Vlad  
Mujer: Te agradez…  
De repente una mano la tomo de su cabello color zanahoria, estirando su cuello, una filosa hacha la cerceno  
Aquella sonrisa iluminada comenzó a desvanecerse, el cuerpo cayo al charco y la sangre fluyo, el hombre suspiro y se levantó, mirando a su colega con una gran sonrisa malévola  
Black: Bien... Ya tenemos la cabeza, vámonos antes de que esos idiotas vengan  
Rini: Jum por qué tardaste tanto? Se supone que la lanzarías hacia a mi… ash interrumpiste la diversión jum… agh huele horrible! Esta chica apesta, por eso odio a los humanos, son asquerosos  
Black guardo la mirada enfada hacia la mujer de cabellos largos rosas peinados en coletas y vestido negro con joyería  
Black: Yo no huelo nada  
Rini: Claro que sí! A orines agh! Qué asco!  
Black: Guarda tus entupidos comentarios y larguémonos de aquí  
Rini: Ay, por qué te enfadaste?  
Black: Y todavía lo preguntas, ignorante, recuerda que nos acechan! Manos  
Rini: Bien, bien  
(Música: watch?v=QtNh9wVv-kQ) - *Wolf in sheep's clothing*  
Con una mano, Black detuvo a Rini  
Rini: Que te sucede!? Casi caigo  
Black: Cierra la boca… escuchas eso?  
Rini: No  
Black: Idiota! Escucha  
Se concentró, dándose cuenta que un ruido no muy lejos de ellos, corría hacia ellos  
Rini: Lo escucho pero…  
Black tomo del brazo a Rini, lanzándola hacia un árbol estrellándose cuando de repente entre la maleza, salto una mujer atacando al vampiro, Black sonrió, tomando la patada lanzada para Rini, comenzó a dar vueltas para soltarla, destruyendo grandes árboles  
Black: Pero miren quien está aquí!  
Corriendo un hombre se lanzó hacia él, intentando derribarlo hacia la madera de los árboles, mofándose, Black avanzo hacia adelante, haciendo que el atacante fallara en tu táctica  
Rini: JAJAJAJAJA pero si son los hermanos estúpidos, que? Vegeta tiene más asuntos que entender y solo los envió a ustedes, patético  
Dijo entre risas fastidiosas, mientras a toda velocidad fue tras la mujer derribada por Black, golpeándola en el transcurso  
Black rio  
Black: Creo que si Rini, veamos que tienen estos cachorros, ven!  
Dijo chiflando, haciéndolo llamar despectivamente  
X: Maldito estúpido  
Corrió hacia el nuevamente y nuevamente Black dio un paso hacia un lado, mofándose nuevamente en su cara  
Black: Cerca, vamos, aja toro AJAJAJAJA RINI!  
Rini se movía de árbol en árbol, riéndose de la mujer que la perseguía enfadada  
Rini: Dime!  
Black: Como es que se llaman estos cachorros?  
Rini: Yo los llamo…  
Rini se movió materializándose hacia los lados de la mujer, y la golpeo con una super patada  
Rini: Cachorro 17 y Cachorra 18 JAJAJAJA  
Black: Eres un maldita AJAJAJAJA  
Subestimando a su rival, el chico de sobrenombre "17" corrió entre los árboles y transformándose en Lobo, golpeo con una fuerza poderosa a Black mandándolo a cercanías del pueblo, Rini miro esto y rio a carcajadas, igual que Black, Rini descuido su cabello al correr en árbol en árbol, "18" tomo su cabello y con toda su fuerza no transformada en Lobo, la lanzo con brutal fuerza cerca de Black  
Black: Jajaja… que estúpida… te atrapo jajaja  
Rini: No cantes victoria aquí vienen, y tú fuiste el primero en ser atrapado jajajaja  
Black: Maldición… la cabeza la dejaste!  
Rini: No te preocupes, aquí la tengo, está aquí en la bolsa  
Black: Bien… bueno, que tal pelear un poco? No dejes que alcancen la cabeza  
Rini: Muy bien  
Black se despojó de su capa, sonrió dejando crecer sus colmillos  
Black: A pelear en serio… JAJAJAJAJA veamos que tienes Lapiz  
Rini escondió la cabeza y dejo caer su abrigo transparente de seda, colocando sus manos en su delgada cintura sonrió y enseño sus colmillos.

 **Hola!, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, subí varios hoy para llegar más rápido hasta voy en sí con la historia, por cierto en el capítulo anterior tuve que cambiar el titulo por "El monstruo" pero en sí el capítulo se llama: Black… pero Fanfiction lo pone a su significado al español: "Negro", y no me gusta que se llame así, por si se preguntaban, pues también lo subo en Wattpad o Fanfic Es.**


	8. El comienzo de cada historia

El comienzo de cada historia

Capitulo 8

El ruido de la locomotora fue suficiente para hacerla saber que por fin había llegado a su destino

X: SEÑORITA MELLAND… Disculpe es la señorita Melland, no? Disculpe… SEÑORITA MELLAND!

Dio un suspiro, cargo la maleta que disponía, y antes de ir con aquel hombre que grita su apellido, fue por su caballo

X: Disculpe, es la señorita Melland? No, disculpe…

Blackie: Yo soy la que buscas…

Dijo con autoridad

X: Usted… es la señorita Melland?

Blackie: Si, con quien tengo el gusto?

X: Krilin Yne, un gusto, soy quien vendría por usted para llevarla a Bra§ov

Blackie: Gracias…

Krilin: Aamm… ese es su caballo?

Blackie: Así es, se llama ira

Krilin: Wow… vaya… sí que, eligió un nombre fuerte

Blackie: Si, solo me obedece a mi

Dijo mientras acariciaba el hermoso pelaje negro del corcel

Krilin: Acompáñeme, nos están esperando

Blackie asintió, tomando del pelo de su caballo, le indico seguirla cual perro

Ktilin camino al frente de ella, y fue hasta llegar a un carruaje color azul marino

Krilin: Suba, este es nuestro trasporte

Blackie: Gracias, solo amarrare al caballo y subiré

Krilin: Le diré al cochero que su caballo ira atrás

Blackie: Gracias

Krilin: Mientras, podría darme su maleta

Blackie: Tenga cuidado en esta llevo armas, no vaya a lastimarse

Krilin asintió y llevo con cuidado sus valijas, teniendo cuidado de no ser brusco

Krilin: Esta listo… permítame abrirle la puerta

Dijo abriendo con caballerosidad la puerta a aquella mujer que lo veía sin importancia

Blackie subió y miro como era el hombre, su estatura era pequeña, tenía como unas cicatrices en forma circular, ordenados y simétricos en su frente, el traje estaba implacable, su manera de hablar era extraña, tenía acentuados en palabras donde no deberían ir, estaba decaído, pareciese que estaba pasando por una profunda tristeza, ya que al a bordar la carroza, miraba con frecuencia la ventana, esperando ver algo, el sentimiento era mutuo, Blackie miraba la ventana, solo pensando que Milk no la siguiera, suspiro y sin preguntar, aquel hombre menciono al aire

Krilin: Llegaremos en tres días por si se preguntaba…

Blackie: Se lo agradezco…

Dijo con el mismo de voz del hombre

Y así fue como comenzó su camino, la decisión ya estaba tomada, estaría de ahora en adelante sola, solo tratando de acabar con sus pesadillas y pensamientos de violencia del solo escuchar el nombre de: Black…

Blackie: Por fin…

Krilin la miro de reojo para preguntar entre el silencio incomodo

Krilin: Disculpe, dijo algo?

Blackie se mantuvo callada, solo mirando por la ventana hacia la nada

Blackie: Lo dije… para mi

Krilin: Ya veo… podría preguntarle algo?

Blackie: Que es?

Dijo aun manteniendo la misma mirada

Krilin: Desde hace cuánto hace esto?

Blackie: Desde que tenía 11 años

Krilin: Vaya… era muy joven

Blackie: Lo se…

Krilin: Pero… por qué?

Blackie: No suelo hablar de mi persona Señor Yne

Krilin: Lo lamento…

Blackie: Pero… lo hice tan joven… por la muerte de mis padres

(Música: watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU) – "Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (FULL)"

Krilin se mantuvo en silencio, mirando como su mirada no cambiaba en absoluto, el hombre sabía que le dolía, pero le sorprendía que no demostraba físicamente aquel dolor, torció un poco sus labios, para volver a la ventaba

Krilin: Fue un vampiro… verdad?

Blackie: Si

Una sola palabra vasto para saber que siendo humana podría acabar con cualquiera bestia, su frialdad, su firmeza era bestial

Krilin: Y por qué… arruinarse la vida por algo que… será eterno?

Blackie cerro sus ojos, para mirar al hombrecillo mirando de reojo

Blackie: Tal vez… jamás termine… pero me asegurare que… el muera

Dijo abriendo sus ojos, mirándolo con seguridad, con aquella mirada de las que matan, sus ojos negros infinitos de misterio lo hizo callar para recordarle a una persona que igualmente le había dicho casi lo mismo

(Recuerdo de Krilin)

Guardaba sus pertenencias poco a poco, sintiendo el olor de la tristeza expulsarse de aquel, cerro la valija, para darse la vuelta y mirar que tomaba una taza de café, sentado en una de las sillas de roble

X: Podrías dejar de…

Krilin: No

X: Quiero pelear

Krilin: Yo si

Se acercó lentamente a él, sus manos rodearon su cuello, recargo su cabeza con la de él

X: Volveré…

Krilin: No lo sabemos

X: Crees que te estoy engañando? Maldición Krilin! Te dije que volveré, que no entiendes!?

Krilin: La que no entiende eres tú!

X: No voy a discutir contigo

Krilin: Bien! Yo lo hare

X: Krilin… no quiero irme enojada

Krilin: No vayas…

X: No puedo… yo deb…

La interrumpió abrazándola de su cintura

Krilin: Por favor

X: No lo hagas más difícil… te prometo que volveré, una vez que hayamos terminado vendré lo más rápido aquí

Krilin: Por qué?... Ni siquiera vives con ellos como para sentirte comprometida…

X: Los humanos pelean entre sí por patria… cuando ni siquiera están enojados con los "enemigos" sino sus gobernantes lo están… por qué aun así, van a la guerra? No viven con ellos para saber si son enemigos o no? Lo hacen por lealtad a su nación… pero en diferencia con los humanos… nosotros no peleamos por territorio o poder… sino por el equilibrio entre especies… yo a todos los conozco… y somos familia, somos unidos… es mi clan… me entiendes?

Krilin: Podrías morir! Por qué morir si tal vez quede uno y propague la enfermedad

X: Morir… mi cuerpo moriría… pero mi espíritu no…aunque no sirva de nada mi muerte… eliminare a tantos pueda en vida!

Krilin: Lazuli…

(Fin del recuerdo)

Krilin: Pero no es mejor… vivir para soñar… que vivir para morir?

Blackie: Sin la muerte… no habría vida… sin vida no habría muerte… los sueños… y las pesadillas... Es un equilibrio… por lo que… yo he decidido… vivir para morir para que haya sueños…

(Rumania, Bra§ov)

Daba vueltas, estaba ya desesperado, su paciencia era poca, cruzaba sus brazos, constantemente miraba hacia la ventana esperando a que hora aquellos vendrían con el objetivo, fue en ese momento sintió un olor hacerse presente en el ambiente, un olor exquisito a madera y pino

X: Si vas a estar espiándome por el picaporte, si quiera ten el valor de sentarte para no cansarte, mujer

Se abrió una puerta que daba rechinidos, dejando a la vista a una mujer frunciendo el ceño, con un vestido color canela, anteojos en la cabeza, peinada de trenza y las mangas dobladas hasta casi llegar al codo

¿?: No tienes que ser tan grosero su "alteza"

X: Déjate de sarcasmos bruja, se supone que ya deberían estar aquí

¿?: Vegeta, tranquilízate, nones mi culpa que no hayan llegado tus soldados y ya te he DICHO, soy hechicera! No bruja jum

Vegeta: Hmn lo que digas… por cierto ya sabes del collar?

¿?: No señor… sin el libro no puedo hacer nada

Vegeta: Estas segura que esa bruja tiene el libro?

¿?: Claro que sí! Ese hechizo no puede ser de otro libro que el de las sombras

Vegeta: Mas te vale tener razón porque mis soldados no están para juegos estúpidos

¿?: Jum… sé que ella lo tiene

Cerro sus ojos, su actitud cambio repentinamente, manteniéndose en un estado de extrema calma, sentía los espíritus aproximarse, sabía que estaban aquí, abrió sus ojos tan rápidamente, caminado hacia la ventana permaneciendo en absoluto silencio y calma, su rostro de deformo a relajar sus rasgos, confusa la hechicera por su comportamiento, preguntaría que sucedía para tener esa calma, robándole la palabra, Vegeta exclamo

Vegeta: Ya están aquí.


	9. El Rey de las Bestias

El Rey de las Bestias  
Capitulo 9  
Vegeta: Están aquí… debemos ir  
X: No! Espera… iré yo  
Vegeta: Tu!? No lo harás, quédate aquí, obedece  
X: No! Tu obedece! Podrían ser ellos disfrazados, y con tu estado, morirías con cualquier golpe fuerte  
Vegeta: Hmp… y que tiene mi estado!? Aun puedo pelear  
X: No, no puedes… aún  
Vegeta: Cállate!... Esta amaneciendo, jamás se arriesgarían, ni con toda la magia del universo podrían soportar la luz solar  
X: Aun así, no saldrás, quédate aquí  
Vegeta: No le hace caso a una mujer tan vulgar como tú  
X: Shh! Hazme caso  
Vegeta: Acaso me hiciste callar!? OLVIDAS CON QUIEN ESTAS TRATANDO, HECHICERA!?  
X: Si se quién eres y SI! Te hice callar! No me hagas utilizar mi barita  
Vegeta: Genial… y me convertirás en tu estúpido mono  
X: No, en mi estúpido perro  
¿: Por el amor a Bills, dejen de pelear, majestad iré yo  
Se hizo presente su voz juvenil, el más joven entre los Cains, Kyabe, el único hijo de lobo que traicionó a la familia real, desde entonces aquel joven, a corta edad ha querido levantar su apellido y que el pasado no interfiera con sus responsabilidades  
Vegeta y X: Tu!?  
Kyabe: Si, yo, es mejor así, con permiso señorita hechicera  
Dijo, sin antes dar la señal de respeto a la importante figura de realeza que se encontraba frente suyo.  
Tomando en mano una espada de plata, abrió la puerta y mirando muy bien que los que se acercaban fueran aliados, camino cauteloso, y sin hacer más exclamo  
Kyabe: Prueben que son de nosotros… y no enemigos…  
Aquellos dos, miraron al frente, sin hacer nada, Kyabe apretó la empuñadura, formando a simple vista que los músculos de sus brazos, espalda y cuello se tensaban, hinchándose  
Fue en aquel momento cuando olio la esencia del lobo interior intensificarse de cada uno, demostrando ser Cains  
Kyabe: Señorita hechicera, son Cains  
Dijo en grito  
X: Traeré algunas vendas  
Vegeta la miro, ignorándola, camino hacia los soldados sangrientos caminar  
Kyabe dejo caer la espada, corriendo hacia ellos, atrapo a la mujer rubia quien cojeaba de su pierna derecha, Vegeta no tardo mucho para llegar hasta ellos  
Vegeta: Que sucedió Lapis? Tardaron mucho  
Lapis: Majestad… yo lo… siento  
Vegeta: No hable soldado, hablaremos de esto, una vez comiences a sanar  
(Dentro de la mansión)  
Lapis: Cortaron otra cabeza… AUCH!  
X: Quédate quieto, sino no poder ayudarte  
Lapis: No pudimos evitar que… la asesinaran  
Vegeta cruzo sus brazos, permaneciendo tan serio posible, aquella situación era de suma importancia, otra cabeza cercenada para ellos, significa solo una cosa…  
Vegeta: El libro… lo llevaba?  
Lazuli: No… por más que… intente acércame, no parecía… que lo llevara  
Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio postrada en la cama, ella había recibido el mayor daño de los muertos sin vida  
Vegeta: Jum… Black… se ha hecho más fuerte?  
Lapis: Mas que la última vez majestad… con aquella metamorfosis… solo usted o los de la corte podrían contra el… y vencerlo  
Vegeta resoplo nuevamente, para después levantarse de la silla de madera en la que yacía reposando  
Vegeta: Lapis…  
Lapis: Si, majestad…?  
Vegeta: Alguna noticia… respecto… al soldado… que hemos llamado?  
Lapis… eeh  
Lazuli: Majestad… ya han confirmado  
Vegeta: Bien… tratare de que… los de la corte vengan…  
Dijo saliendo de la habitación, la hechicera miro al hombre de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros bajar su mirada, estaba en deshonra por no haber si quiera herir de la misma manera que él lo estaba  
X: Lapis…  
Lapis: Si Hechicera Bulma?  
Bulma: Asegúrate de… descansar, así te curaras más rápido… Kyabe  
Kyabe la miro, su rostro reflejaba angustia, por lo que su silencio basto para responderle a Bulma  
Bulma: Podrías cuidarlos? Tengo que ir hablar con el Rey Vegeta  
Kyabe: Si señorita hechicera  
Bulma: Gracias  
Bulma se levantó de la silla donde atendió a Lapis, camino hasta llegar a la puerta y con la angustia, suspiro y jalo la puerta, abriéndola casi completamente  
Bulma: Vuelvo enseguida  
Camino fuera de la habitación, cerrándola  
(Balcón)  
Bulma: Vegeta… estas aquí? Aah ahí estas  
El hombre la miro por el rabillo de su ojo para solo regresar la vista hacia el bosque ser iluminado por el sol, poco a poco  
Bulma: Lamento… lo de tus soldados… pero con esas semillas que robe de los vampiros, se recuperaran muy rápido, más rápido de lo que un Cain puede sanar  
Vegeta: Por qué?  
Bulma: Uuh?... Por qué… que?  
Vegeta volteo su cabeza hacia ella, mirando sorprendido como la luz hacia que sus ojos brillaran, resaltando aquel color azul que le interesaba  
Vegeta: Por qué… estas aquí?  
Bulma: Recuerda que… tú me llamaste  
Vegeta: Te dije… que te mantuvieras en el castillo…  
Bulma: No iba a quedarme en ese lugar, tengo que asegurarme que estés bien  
Vegeta: Jum… había olvidado que… ese es tu trabajo aquí…  
Bulma: ... Vegeta… yo…  
Vegeta: Que es ese aroma?  
Bulma: Cual aroma?  
Vegeta: No lo hueles?... Es muy fuerte…apareció de momento  
Bulma: No huelo nada  
Vegeta movía su nariz, "olfateando" de dónde provenía aquel aroma, se fue acercando más y más a la hechicera  
Bulma: Que haces!?  
Dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloraban de rubor  
Vegeta cada vez se acercaba más al olor cautivante se acercaba más y más, estaba a centímetros del cuello de la mujer peli azul  
Vegeta: Conque eres tu mujer  
El aliento pegarle en su piel fue suficiente para hacerla brincar  
Bulma: Aléjate de mí!  
Vegeta: Que tiene?  
Bulma: Estas muy cerca de mi  
Vegeta: Las hechiceras sí que son tan raras  
Bulma: No es mi culpa que entre ustedes se huelan  
Vegeta: Que falta de respeto la tuya bruja  
Bulma: Ya te dije que…  
Sintió como una mano escurridiza se movió con elegancia a su cintura  
Vegeta: Ya que… el acercamiento es pudoroso…Puedo hacer esto?  
Exclamo con un rostro impecable de cualquier sonrisa, estaba aun serio  
Bulma: Vegeta… digo majestad! No, no puede hacer esto…  
Vegeta: Ya te dije que… entre nosotros… soy Vegeta… jum… no te entiendo, cuando discutíamos haya adentro, me decías "Vegeta" y ahora que estamos solos… me hablas con respeto… sí que eres rara  
Bulma: Esto no está bien…  
Vegeta: Por qué…? Ya te dije que me interesas… por que será diferente que no lo diga nuevamente  
Bulma: Y si alguien nos atrapa? Recuerda que… no podemos estar juntos… la princesa de Lisiu, espera por ti después de esta guerra  
Vegeta: Si lo recuerdo… pero eso no impide que… podamos complacernos  
Dijo aun estando serio  
Bulma: Sexo casual? Pensé que… eras más serio  
Vegeta: Lo soy… contigo no  
Sonrió un poco, acercándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como estaban pegados, pero aquellas prendas largas, hacían perder el contacto caliente entre sus pieles  
Bulma: Yo… yo no soy una cortesana!  
Vegeta: No… no lo eres… eres mi musa  
Dijo besando sus labios lentamente, tomando el control, la fue llevando a la pared, teniendo un poco la espalda descubierta por el propio vestido, la frialdad de la piedra la hizo temblar, dejando escapar dentro de la boca del Rey un ligero quejido, el cual provoco el cambio de color en los ojos del propio Rey, un rojo vino se coloro rápidamente, dejando que el negro neutral desapareciera de su iris  
Vegeta: Vuelve hacer eso…  
Bulma: Yo  
Vegeta: Acaso… no te intereso bruja?  
Bulma: Ya te dije que no soy BRUJA!  
Bulma tomo el rostro del hombre, besándolo con rapidez, excitándose los dos a cada mordisco, a cada toque, a cada aliento robado, dejándose llevar por las emociones, Vegeta se materializo en humo blanco, llevando consigo a la dama de mejillas rosadas, sería más placentero tener un propio espacio donde postrar a su musa

(Lejos de la mansión de los Cains)  
Suspiro, tomando un hilo, hizo encender el candelabro que se encontraba arriba suyo, las velas se encendieron, se fue quitando las prendas sucias y manchadas de sangre suya y ajena, la metamorfosis de sus cabellos levantados y coloridos de ese risa llamativo se deformo, dejándose caer y colorar de un negro puro, quito el arete de su oreja, al igual que su anillo, dejándose ante su propia naturaleza, en el espejo pudo verse la desnudez, dirigiéndose hacia su tina llena de agua hirviendo, lentamente se fue hundiendo, su momento de relajación había comenzado, tomando el jabón que estaba puesto en un mueble de cristal con piedras preciosas, mezclo el jabón el agua casi en ebullición, produciendo una fragancia perfecta junto con grandes burbujas  
Black: Amo las burbujas…  
Reposo su cabeza en la tina, cuando tocaron a la puerta  
Black: Ahora no… estoy ocupado  
Exclamo dejando salir un resoplido lleno de felicidad  
X: Deja de complacerte a ti mismo, debo avisarte de algo importante, MUY IMPORTANTE  
Black: Dije que no  
X: Aun así entrare  
Black: Haz lo que quieras…

 **Hola Mundo y a todos los que los habitan! Jajaja disculpen lectores que haya tardado mucho…(la verdad me dio flojera actualizar) pero "ia iewue" jajaja ahora sí! Si actualizo hasta donde voy**


	10. La primera mirada y la ilustracion

La primera mirada y la ilustración  
Capítulo 10  
En la cerradura de aquella puerta había un mecanismo para abrirla, metiendo la mano, un vampiro soportaría aquella perforación de nudillos, unos tornillos bien afilados harían la "contraseña", una tontería pero a veces servía para fortalecer el cuerpo, hasta la parte más tonta del cuerpo  
Su mano fue dejando caer la sangre ennegrecida, abriéndose así la puerta casi inmediatamente  
Black: no dejes caer al piso, es difícil quitarla del piso, Rini  
La mujer levanto su mano, para lamer su propia  
Black: agh… eso es asqueroso  
Rini: ay que tiene… es mi sangre  
Black: que quieres?  
Dijo sumergiendo su cara entre el agua y la espuma, hasta llegar los ojos  
Rini: debía decírtelo lo más rápido posible  
Camino junto al hombre que disfruta el agua y sus burbujas  
Rini: se ve relajante  
Black: si mucho, lo que dirás dilo ahora o lárgate  
Rini: ay! Que acaso te molesta mi compañía?  
Black: si, y bastante  
Rini: jajaja ay por qué?  
Black: por tu estúpida risa, nos atraparon ayer  
Rini: sigues molesto? Oh vamos fue entrenido jugar con esos cachorros  
Black: sabes que yo lo detesto, solo causan heridas innecesarias, pudimos evitarlo  
Rini: que aburrido te has puesto, donde esta ese Black que disfrutaba la sangre ajena  
Black: sabes muy bien que… ahora meternos en problemas, en esta temporada no es bueno llamar tanto la atención y lo sabes, recuerda que cualquier estúpido error costara que el hechizo no se realice  
Rini: jum pero una que otra travesura no es mala  
Black: entonces lárgate y has lo que quieras, ve y metete a la boca del lobo, estúpida!  
Rini camino hacia el espejo que se mantenía reluciente, mirándose, su propia vanidad la hizo sonreír, olvidando sus palabras  
Rini: porque no vamos de casería? Te encanta hacerlo, vamos, es aburrido quedarse aquí a esperar el tercer día para asesinar  
Black: no puedo, debo ir al pueblo para ver a la nueva adquisición de Vegeta  
Rini: hablas en serio? Ay Black, tus otros hermanos eran más divertidos que tu  
Black: lo que digas  
Giro sus ojos en ignorancia, sumergiéndose en el agua y hacer burbujas, las cuales les hacían sentir bien  
Rini: deja de jugar… oye, por qué crees que Vegeta haya contratado a una cazadora de vampiros? Ósea si ni sus soldados pueden con nosotros, que cree que una humana lo hará, jajajjaa  
(Solo para este momento:*ya que solo es lo pícaro no en todo la platica* .com/watch?v=edP0L6LQzZE )  
Black volvió a la superficie, levantándose más, dejando ver su pecho con varias heridas profundas que se sellaban poco a poco, sus hombros anchos se recargaron en la tina, dejando su cabeza colgar hacia atrás exclamo  
Black: vegeta no es un tonto… es obvio que es una trampa pff  
Rini lo miro, su cabello escurrir el agua hirviendo, dejándolo ver como "antes" la enloquecía, sonrió maliciosamente, aun mirándose en el espejo, tomo sus pequeñas coletas deshaciéndolas, soltando su largo y rosado cabello, la bata que traía puesto la dejo soltar un poco del hombro izquierdo, su manera de vestir llamaba la atención a cada persona que la mirase, siempre vistiendo inapropiadamente, su apodo "La Mujerzuela de la obscuridad", dejaba en claro que así lo era, sus colmillos se mostraron ante el espejo  
Rini: Black…  
Dijo en un tono casi como un gemido lleno de excitación  
Black: que?  
Rini: cuanto tiempo me conoces?  
Black: muchos…  
Rini: si… y jamás nos hemos… tocado…  
Black: a que te refieres? Ughh  
Levanto lentamente su cabeza, observando como aquella mujer dejaba caer poco a poco la bata, solo exponiendo su espalda y espalda baja  
Rini: ya has pensado en lo que te dije?  
Black: giro sus ojos en molestia  
Black: sí que eres una plaga…  
Rini: vamos… cuanto hace que no fornicas?  
Black: los mismos años que tu no dejas de andar de prostituta  
Rini: y bien  
Black la miro, se había desnudado, lentamente fue acercándose hacia el  
Black: ni te atrevas  
Rini: anda… o eres virgen?  
Black: si si lo que sea  
Rini: solo dices eso para callarme, vamos, no hay nadie aquí  
Black: y tu mascota?  
Rini: no vendrá si no le llamo  
Black: ya te dije que jamás me revolcare contigo, tengo dignidad, mejor voy a beber sangre y buscar a una prostituta y listo  
Rini: sé que me deseas  
Black: no… vete… comienzas a enfadarme Rini  
Rini: solo un beso… algo de ti debo tener  
Black: bien, si así lo deseas  
Materializándose, tomo del cuello a la mujer desnuda, pegándola a la pared, comenzó a ahorcarla  
Rini: detente  
Black: no es lo que querías?  
Rini rasguño las heridas que sanaban, perforando más, lo cual hizo enfadar más al vampiro  
Black comenzó a pegarse más a su cuerpo, rozando sus partes íntimas, dando meneos, la lastimaría pero le daría solo un poco de su sexo, su pene fue deslizándose entre los labios de su intimidad, los ojos negros se transformaron en rojos vivos, no se detenía apretaba más y más. Rini no podía hablar, él era mucho más fuerte que él, con una mano toco su frente, susurrando con poco aliento  
Rini: ven  
Black la levanto lo más alto posible, siguiéndola ahorcando, para azotarla contra el piso liso color morado, enterrando su cabeza  
Black: cobarde… no estoy de humor  
Rini se levantó tosiendo, recuperaba el aliento demoniaco, de repente la puerta fue golpeada bruscamente  
Black: has que se detenga  
Rini frunció el ceño, enseñando sus dientes se negó  
Black: hazlo o lo matare  
Rini no tuvo opción más que obedecer, levantando nuevamente su mano, toco su frente en la luna creciente colocada hacia abajo de color negra, dio la orden mirando a Black enfadada  
Rini: basta… quédate afuera  
Dijo manteniendo los dedos encima de la luna  
Desnudo, camino fuera del baño, insertó su mano a la cerradura, perforándole la mano, abriéndose, para encontrarse con la "mascota" de Rini  
Black: quítate escoria  
Los ojos de aquel lo miraron sin vida, teniendo aquel blanco en el iris que lo incomodaba a cualquier que le mirase  
Black: Rini… alístate, iremos a cazar después de que vea quien es la dichosa cazadora  
Asintió escupiendo algo de sangre negra  
Black: también dile a tu mascota que, arregle el piso y limpie, no quiero ver ese desastre, tomare una siesta así que no quiero que me molestes  
Ignorándolo, miro al de los ojos blancos, dándole nuevamente ordenes con los dedos en la luna  
Rini: ayúdame cariño  
(Horas después)  
El sol se había marchado como siempre, dejando la obscuridad en su lugar, la luna creciente brillante lo hacía pensar constantemente en ella, como no evitar el llanto, el corazón le tembló, escapándole de sus labios un quejido suave, miro a la mujer quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, pensando que no lo había oído suspiro fuerte, pero sin poder evitarlo la miro nuevamente, desde que la había visto le parecía alguien en quien no confiar nada, su mirada sin alma lo hacía pensar qué clase de bestia seria ella como para soportar con cada día levantarse y solo pensar que en sus manos había sangre ajena, había tragedias y la muerte rodearla no era reconfortante, miro con más curiosidad, seguía con sus ojos cerrados, se (música para el momento: .com/watch?v=zppQO8gmGpY )  
acercó un poco a mirarle más de cerca, mirando fijamente el collar tal inusual, su rostro comenzó a acercarse aún más de lo debido, cuando de repente sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, haciendo agitar sus muñecas apunto la navaja de plata directamente en el cuello y pecho  
Blackie: que crees que haces?  
Krilin: yo solo…  
Blackie: solo?  
Krilin: no es nada, lo lamento  
Blackie: aléjate de mí, la próxima vez no me detendré, entendiste?  
Krilin: bien, bien, lo siento  
Blackie regreso a sus asiento, agitando nuevamente sus muñecas, las navajas volvieron a su lugar sin problemas  
Krilin: solo quería ver su collar, es tan… extraño que… no pude evitar verlo más cerca  
Blackie: bien, pero no hagas eso  
Krilin: de todas formas tenía que despertarla estamos ya a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a Brasov  
Blackie: bien  
Blackie dio una mirada hacia la ventana, observando como poco a poco las luces de los faros de las calles iluminaban el camino  
Blackie: qué hora es?  
Krilin: faltan cinco para que sean las siete  
Blackie: gracias  
"Y aquí es donde empezare a anotar los detalles, no olvidare como mi venganza se vuelve más real ahora, ya no solo será una pesadilla ni ilusión… es verdadera"  
El carruaje poco a poco llegaba a la ciudad, el sentimiento extraño en el pecho la hizo temblar en una demoniaca sonrisa, anhelaba ver sus entrañas en sus dedos, la venganza comenzaba afectarle la razón  
Krilin: hemos llegado…  
Blackie asintió, mirándolo con sus ojos negros, sonriendo por dentro, bajo del carruaje, para sorprenderse con la ciudad, las calles estaban más que limpias, ninguna basura se veía entre las calles, observo detenidamente que las casas estaban en obscuridad, solo las lámparas de velas iluminaban el sitio  
Blackie: porque… tanto silencio?  
Krilin acomodaba cuidadosamente las valijas, recordando que podían lastimarlo con cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar, al escuchar el comentario, miro a la dama mirar las casas  
Krilin: ah… por los asesinatos… todos se esconden, pero no es bueno hablar de esto en las calles, debemos apresurarnos antes de que se haga más tarde  
Blackie: por qué? A esta hora aparecen?  
Krilin: a veces sí y a veces no  
Blackie: mmm  
El hombrecillo no había respondido correctamente a su cuestionamiento, las dudas de saber por qué no hablar de aquel tema era intrigante  
Krilin: venga, la llevare  
Blackie: …  
Krilin: llevaremos sus pertenencias a la casa donde se hospedara  
Blackie lo volvió a mirar sin expresar alguna cosa, se mantenía en seriedad, asintió después de algunos segundos, miro por su hombro a su caballo caminar junto a la carruaje  
Blackie: estarás bien Ira…  
Krilin: nos vamos?  
Blackie: si, andando  
(Casa de los juicios – los responsables de la ciudad se reunían ahí en nombre del rey Felipe V-)  
Las voces se escuchaban al acercarse más, las típicas pláticas económicas del distrito y sobre plagas como vampiros, discutiendo sobre inflaciones y organizaciones industriales que ofrecen productos a ciudades de gran tamaño como la que era Brasov, así era en la Casa de los Juicios de la ciudad, no fue hasta que la puerta fue golpeada para quedar de momento en silencio abrumador, el ruido de los pasos caminar, haciendo rechinar la madera, fue suficiente para hacerla tensar, estaba ahora sola, todo podía pasar… Todo…  
X: quien habla?  
Krilin comenzó hablar en otro idioma, referente al lugar, el ucraniano  
X: bien, pase  
Krilin: después de usted señorita Melland  
Blackie: gracias…  
Blackie miro con el nerviosismo en las cienes, todos estaban reunidos, mirándola, esperando algo, esperando algún error  
Blackie: buenas noches  
Un hombre de cabello en punta cual flama, respondió al gesto educado de la mujer  
X: buenas noches señorita Melland, me parece que habido un error no es asi?  
Blackie: un eror? No sé qué quiere se refiere señor… amm  
X: Vegeta, Vegeta Lobien, soy el encargado de esta ciudad mientras el Rey Flipe V se recupera de su enfermedad, un gusto conocerle  
Blackie: el placer es mío señor Lobien  
Vegeta: como le decía señorita Melland… faltan integrantes no es así?  
Blackie: así es, hubo algunos inconvenientes… y solo yo estoy disponible por el momento  
Vegeta: jum…  
El hombre miro fijamente su apariencia, observando que aquella mujer llevaba consigo un collar muy llamativo  
Vegeta: cree estar capacitada para… hacer este trabajo? Me imagino que con equipo son más eficientes, no quiero incompetencias, es un asunto muy importante, lo entiende?  
Blackie: por qué cree que he venido? Estoy segura que tengo lo suficiente para aniquilar lo que me ordene, si no lo cree, puedo irme, de todas formas, habrá trabajo para mi  
Vegeta: confió en usted señorita… no falle  
Blackie: lo prometo  
Vegeta: bien… he aquí el problema…  
Vegeta miro a uno de los integrantes, exclamo al chocar sus ojos con los de el  
Vegeta: trae las ilustraciones, ahora  
Una mujer la miro detenidamente y con poco gesto de amabilidad dijo  
X: puede sentarse si quiere señorita Melland  
Blackie: le tomare la palabra  
Pronto apareció el mismo integrante con un libro mediado, entregándoselo al hombre de cabello en punta, Vegeta coloco cuidadosamente el libro en la mesa, exponiéndolo ante todos  
Vegeta: estos son varias ilustraciones de las plagas… muy pocas personas los han visto… en esta ilustración… se ve a una mujer con un vestido bastante revelador y explicito, su cabello es rosa fuerte, lleva aretes negros, un ligero abrigo colgando entre sus antebrazos, lo que la diferencia de muchos es… esto  
Empezó a sacra muchas ilustraciones de una mujer de hermoso rostro con una luna creciente color negra al reverso  
Vegeta: tiene esta luna… peinada de coletas ovaladas, maquillaje, y varias joyas… su nombre es Rini le Vant, originaria de Francia, nació hace un siglo, pero entre la gente es llamado "la Mujerzuela de la Obscuridad", por asesinar únicamente a hombres en el acto sexual… algunas personas dicen que antes de ser convertida a muerto viviente, fue hechicera pero traiciono a los suyos y se convirtió en esto que ahora ve…  
Blackie tomo la ilustración, en ella se veía aquella mujer con los ojos rojos y cabello largo color rosa, su mirada era despiadada  
Blackie: una pregunta, por qué tiene el cabello rosa?  
X:: algunos creen que son las metamorfosis de los más poderosos, el rosado es muy poso visto entre la plaga  
Vegeta: gracias Kyabe  
Vegeta: y este… es… el que debe radicarse lo antes posible, no podemos dejar que siga con vida… su nombre se ha deformado con los años desde su existencia, es de la familia Enfer, su nombre es Black Enfer, es el hijo más joven de Zamasu Enfer o Vlad, ha cambiado la historia respecto a sus apellidos, el quinto hijo, afortunadamente con los años, fueron erradicados sus hermanos, él es el último de la familia real vampiresa, por lo que aniquilarlo es lo más importante hasta ahora, su cabello es de color rosa, antes de un negro puro, pero ha "mutado", su vestidura ha cambiado desde hace pocos años, un abrigo de un color negro, con camisa gris, cinturón rojizo, pantalones grises y botas largas color blancas, antes tenía así el cabello  
"ha cambiado bastante desde que tengo memoria, n mis pesadillas siempre tenía el cabello hasta las caderas, negro puro y ojos rojizos…" pensó inmediatamente la ver las diferentes ilustraciones  
Vegeta: por ahora en estos meses se mantuvieron muy escondidos, sin señales de muertes, una que otra encontrada en los bosques… pero ahora cada tercer dia… se ejecuta una persona la cual no tiene ningún patrón razonable, es como si fuera al azar  
Blackie: como los asesinan?  
Vegeta: cercenan las cabezas y se las llevan… aún no sabemos por qué pero pensamos que tiene que ver con hechizos, por Rini  
Blackie: a los cuerpos, les han encontrado otra señal?  
Vegeta: aun esta en investigación  
Blackie: por parte de quién?  
Vegeta: de…  
X: mi!  
Blackie miro hacia la voz ronca y gruesa que se escuchó en la sala, un hombre alto, con la piel morena, tenía un estilo en su cabello tan extraño, despeinado y de un color negro puro, sus ojos eran negros, de sonrisa pícara, llevaba un traje con cuello blanco, botines negros y guantes blancos, sus hombros eran anchos, por lo que era fácil deducir que era hombre activo deportivamente, baja las escaleras de la planta alta de la Casa de los Juicios  
Blckie: uuh?  
Vegeta: Dr.!? No lo esperábamos, creímos que estaba con los cadáveres, ha encontrado algo?  
X: nada aun, pero no seamos groseros con la dama, señor mandatario, un placer preciosa, soy el Doctor de la ciudad, el famoso Turles Vlad  
Se acercó a Blackie tan íntimamente, casi queriendo hacerla desnudar, sorpresa suya, aquella mujer se levantó, y con un saludo formal se dio a conocer  
Blackie: un gusto, soy la cazadora Blackie Melland  
Las miradas que daba aquel hombre eran de alto rango, estaba más que asombrado por tal muer dura de intimidar "vaya que… con que era ella… esto se pondrá interesante" sonrió con picardía mientras saludaba a todos sin quitarle la mirada a la dama con ojos llenos de frialdad…  
La primera mirada fue exquisito para el hombre, nunca antes había sentido aquel cosquilleo… tantos años sin sentirlo que a la primera sensación… no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, deseaba sentirlo de nuevo, era… excitante

 **Es oficial, esto es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida uffff... ahi van como dos capítulos creo jajajajajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.** **:3** **  
9 HOJAS DE WORD, 9 HOJAS CON AMOR PARA USTEDES (claro en mi celular es lo que dice)**


	11. Un poco de la maldición de Rey

Un poco de la maldición del Rey  
Capitulo 11  
Sus ojos la miraban, cada detalle, cada forma, miraba como la mujer escuchaba en total silencio, su seriedad, cada detalle y forma, el hombre se mantenía en constante detenimiento por parte de la mujer, en el rostro del Dr siempre se haya una sonrisa, no importase que, siempre mostraba positivismo, Blackie sentía la sensación de miradas ir hacia ella, sin quitar su seriedad miro por el rabillo de su ojo, el Dr. Vlad la miraba sin detenerse, resoplo en molestia, trato de ignorar aquel sujeto de actitud despreocupada  
Después de una hora, Vegeta le había explicado la situación de gravedad, como la cacería de cabezas por parte de los vampiros había influenciado en el pueblo, el horror mismo, pero Blackie sentía una duda, las palabras de Vegeta eran incompletas, mencionaba situaciones donde se requería de mas detalle, pero callaba inmediatamente la idea, como si tratara de ocultarlas, como si alguien estuviera espiando  
Vegeta: Terminaremos por hoy, ya que seguramente necesita tomar un descanso… por el viaje… mañana… agh..  
Dejo salir un pequeño quejido, poso su mano derecha en el costado de su torso  
Vegeta: Disculpen  
Turles: Se encuentra bien alcalde?  
Vegeta: Estoy bien, solo fue… nada  
Turles: Esta bien  
Vegeta: Como decía… mañana seguiremos… y le daremos un ligero recorrido para que sea mas fácil su trabajo… bien?  
Blackie: Si, gracias  
Blackie: Podría… quedarme… con estos papeles…  
Vegeta: Si… estos son suyos  
Blackie: También las ilustraciones?  
Vegeta: Las necesita?  
Blackie: Si  
Vegeta: Tómelas… un servidor la llevara a sus aposentos  
Blackie: Gracias… con permiso  
Se levanto de la silla, sin antes mirar de reojo al Dr. Turles, quien igual miraba  
Vegeta: Con esto hemos terminado  
Todos los presentes asintieron, despidiéndose caminaron hacia la salida, Vegeta tomo los papeles, ordenándolos de regreso al libro de evidencias, tomándolo en mano, camino hacia la salida, un carruaje lo esperaría a unas calles del edificio actual, observando que todos se fueran, camino al marco de la gran puerta  
Turles: Me dejara adentro alcalde?  
Vegeta: Disculpe Dr. Vlad, vi que nadie ya estaba  
Turles: Lo entiendo, había olvidado mi maletín  
Vegeta: Bien, pase  
Turles: Gracias…

(En el exterior)  
Blackie camino hacia Krilin quien esperaba pacientemente recargado en un poste de linterna  
Blackie: Lamento haberlo hecho esperar  
Krilin: No importa  
Blackie no supo porque pero dio una ultima mirada al Dr. Vlad caminando poco a poco fuera del edificio, le pareció tonto seguir mirándolo, pero antes de quitar su mirada, observo como Vegeta que esperaba cerca del marco miro de reojo al Dr. Vlad y el Dr. Vlad a el, Blackie no sabia pero sintió como todo se hizo lento, observando como las miradas entre ellos eran fuertes, como si fueran enemigos pero en silencio, todo era extraño, "¿Acaso serian enemigos, pero tratando de solo tolerarse el uno al otro por trabajo?" Pensó sin quitar la mirada, hasta que una voz pregunto  
X: Sucede algo?  
Volteo su cabeza a quien preguntaba  
Blackie: Uuh?  
Krilin: Amm… solo dije que… s-si sucedía algo?  
Blackie: No…  
Miro por su hombro, como los dos se iban, cada quien a sus caminos  
Blackie: No es nada… nos retiramos?  
Krilin: Si  
(En el carruaje)  
Blackie siguió con la duda, comenzaba a pensar que había algo oculto, algo entre ellos dos  
Blackie: Señor Yne  
Krilin: Si  
Blackie: Quisiera… preguntar algo imprudente…  
Krilin: No se preocupe, puede preguntarlo  
Blackie trago saliva, no sabia si era correcto, con los años había aprendido que entre mas silencioso seas, mejor  
Blackie: Usted conoce… al alcalde no es así?  
Krilin: Solo un poco… sinceramente yo… no soy un experto en ser acompañante… yo solo soy un hombre… que se dedica a la agricultura… pero… se que apenas unos dos años, el tomo el poder en la ciudad… es un buen hombre aunque hay muchas dudas respecto quien es, de donde vino, pero eso no importa mucho… ha ayudado en la economía de la ciudad como no tiene idea… ayudándome, pues le había pedido ser parte de la ayuda a la cacería… solo por cuestiones personales  
Blackie: Entonces al Doctor Vlad… no lo conoce  
Krilin: Si, es un buen hombre, aunque es algo… como decirlo… obstinado, en ocasiones soberbio, es de mente abierta, el es el doctor de la ciudad, el experto en casi todas las ramas, el ha sido el salvador de muchas personas con enfermedades casi incurables, o bueno eso es lo que se dice en la ciudad, el apenas se dio a conocer en publico, nadie sabe porque, es misterioso, a veces desaparecía y después volvía aparecer  
Blackie: Jum  
Krilin: Por que el interés? Acaso… bueno el Dr. Vlad es bastante cautivante entre las mujeres  
Blackie: Que!? No es por eso que pregunto por ellos!? Jum  
Krilin: Disculpe… jeje  
Blackie: Solo que es…  
Krilin: Si?  
Blackie: No es nada, solo es una suposición pero… creo que debería saberlo por mi misma  
Krilin: No tiene por que preocuparse, dígamelo  
Blackie: Bien… usted ha visto… rivalidad entre el alcalde y el doctor?  
Krilin: Rivalidad…?... Pues… si, lo he visto, pero siempre es discreto, no se porque, si los dos ayudan a la ciudad y casi no se ven como para que haya una  
Blackie: Jum…  
Krilin: Usted se dio cuenta? Me impresiona señorita Melland  
Blackie: Es evidente  
Krilin: No para muchos… oh… hemos llegado  
(En el bosque)  
Habia pasado algunas horas después de que Black le había indicado estar en espera, leía algunos maleficios en el libro que antes había robado, recostada en un árbol, formaba magia negra, jugando con la energía de sus dedos, fue hasta que pudo escuchar a lo lejos como se rompía unas ramas, alzo la mirada con una amplia sonrisa  
Rini: Por fin llegas, ya empezaba a aburrirme  
(Música de fondo: watch?v=zppQO8gmGpY )  
Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando un olor asqueroso se hizo lentamente presente, tapando su nariz con una mano, coloco el libro dentro de su abrigo, sintiendo la diferencia de raza, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos  
Rini: Jajajajaja un hola hubiera sido mas cortes  
Sus ojos color vino dejaron un rastro de tierra ser movida por fuertes piernas  
Rini sonrió y una risa enloquecida se escucho al aire, se materializo en humo negro, dando vueltas, miro que el atacante también se había materializado en humo color blanco, avanzo con rapidez pero el era mucho mas rápido, sintiendo como una mano jalo de ella, se convirtió en el animal interno que era, docenas y docenas de murciélagos salieron volando a todas partes, pero el supo bien que hacer, hirió a muchos de ellos, lo cual todos ellos reuniéndose, Rini apareció nuevamente  
Rini: Veo que… el hechizo no te ha consumido correctamente  
El atacante se puso de pie, exclamando  
X: Una bruja sin varita no sirve de nada, por lo cual tus hechizos no me harán daño  
Rini: Ah si… que tal el dolor? La perdía de sangre? Has vomitado sangre? Te has sentido mareado? Dime… y sabré que sin varita puedo causar daño mágico JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no tienes porque sentirte mal… Rey Vegeta  
Vegeta: Maldita…  
Rini: Lo sabia jajajaja… pero sabes bien no?  
Antes de terminar corrió hacia el, golpeándolo en la herida que había sido hecha por ella, con un maleficio, Vegeta dio un grito profundo, cayo al suelo, intentando respirar con normalidad, Rini miro como quedaba en cuclillas, solo intentando levantarse  
Rini: Sabes que… puedo revertirlo… solo pídemelo  
Vegeta frunció el entre cejo, vomitando sangre, aun no podía levantarse, el golpe había sido fuerte  
Rini: Desde que… te conocí… te me hiciste… alguien con el cual… podría  
Su mano acaricio su cabello, acercándose mas a el, susurro en su oído  
Rini: Satisfacerme… sexo con un lobo…?  
Vegeta no se contuvo y transformando una de sus manos en garra, lanzo el golpe lastimando la cara de la vampiresa  
Rini: Maldito… agh…  
Vegeta: Jamás… vuelvas… a susurrarme maldita sucia…  
Rini: Yo solo quise hacerte un favor… la sanación a cambio de placer… pero parece ser que… no te interesa en lo absoluto…  
Lentamente hizo a aparecer el libro donde estaba la respuesta a su maldición  
Rini: Tu propia y patética vida… depender de alguien para que cuiden de ti… jum debe ser una tortura… no es así? Cof Bulma cof jajajajajaj  
Vegeta: No… no te atrevas a mencionarla  
Rini: Por que? Oh ya veo… ya se hizo tu adquisición sexual JAJAJAJAJA  
Vegeta frunció aun mas y con un grito se transformo en un lobo de dos patas, gruñendo mostro sus caninos, dispuesto a atacar  
Rini: Es lo que quería…  
Dijo en para si  
Corrió hacia ella, tomar el libro era su oportunidad, lanzando golpes, mordidas y fuerza no daban en el blanco  
Rini: JAJAJAJAJA te has vuelto lento!  
Exclamo al ver como sus intentos de ataque fallaban  
Rini: Sabes bien que la maldición te absorberá entre mas te esfuerces, hasta que tu razón jamás vuelva a tu mente JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Con voz gruesa y muy profunda Vegeta pronuncio  
Vegeta: Yo mismo te asesinare Bruja y el daño que creaste desaparecerá… hasta… el alma que tienes de poder, volverá a vivir  
Rini: Mi mascota? Tanto la extrañas… con todo gusto te daré momentos con ella  
Dijo y coloco sus dedos en la luna haciéndolo llamar  
Rini: Ven… veremos que tan mal esta ya tu salud, alteza JAJAJAJAJAJA  
Con la misma malévola sonrisa, dejo caer la mano con la que había invocado a su esclavo, levanto su otra mano, cerrándola en puño, camino hacia atrás para empezar a recitar un hechizo  
Rini: In nomine… deus tenebris (En el nombre del dios oscuro)  
Vegeta gruño, corriendo hacia ella, Rini se materializo, para aparecer detrás del Rey y con una patada, retorcer de dolor al darle en la herida  
Rini: Et tenebrae…  
Su mano se abrió, dando a la vista una bola de energía negra que dejaba salir en su contorno rayos negros, alzándola diría la ultima parte del hechizo para lanzarla hasta que un rayos de luz blanca fue al ataque, instantáneamente Rini lanzo la bola de energía pero las palabras que faltaban hicieron a la energía poco poderosa, haciendo que una explosión se hiciera presente y la hiciera casi volar  
Rini: Que carajo fue eso!? Uh?  
Unos ojos color turquesa a la distancia se dejaron ver, frunciendo el ceño, detrás de un árbol no muy lejos de ahí  
Rini: Pero miren quien ha aparecido… hola… Bulma… La bruja blanca de Celestia

 **Ya moría porque usara un poco de magia nuestra y malvada Rini :3**


	12. La ira del príncipe de las Tinieblas (pa

La ira del Príncipe de las Tinieblas (Parte 1)  
Capitulo 12  
(Música de fondo: watch?v=e2YF34XlfzU) - *Once Upon a December (Piano) / ANASTASIA*  
El crujido de sus dientes se podía escuchar al aire, intentando ponerse de pie, gruñía con ira, atacaría a Rini, la lastimaría, tal y como ella le había hecho, con la fuerza bruta que había sido bendecido, corrió hacia Rini, quien estaba distraída con la hechicera Bulma, pero su plan fallo, al ver como Rini volteo su cabeza hacia el, diciendo con su sonrisa burlona y manos a la frente, tocando la luna  
Rini: Golpéalo…  
Vegeta abrió su boca, estaba cerca de su hombro pero un aroma lo hizo reaccionar a su lado, como algo corría hacia el, rápidamente el se detuvo y con la mano extendida recibió el golpe del ser que venia hacia él, arrastrándolo, Vegeta tomo el puño y con brutalidad lo elevo hacia el cielo dejándolo caer a unos arboles, tirando así al enemigo  
Bulma no perdió el tiempo, viendo la oportunidad, lanzo un rayo de luz, Rini alzo la mirada, moviéndose a un lado tratando de esquivar el ataque, recibió en su brazo el ataque  
Rini: Agh!  
Exclamo, al ver como su carne se abría y de ella salía su sangre negra  
Rini: Mi turno  
Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, alzo sus brazos, los puso a la altura de su cara, sus manos se abrieron y de ellas emergió un fuego con esencia negra  
Rini: Veamos si eres mas rápida que yo AJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Materializándose, se desplazo hacia Bulma quien con su varita la puso al frente esperando que atacara Rini, mientras veía de reojo a Vegeta quien luchaba contra quien había aparecido  
Rini: ESTAS PELEANDO CONMIGO, DEJA DE DISTRAERTE  
Grito y con el puño en fuego negro lo acerco a Bulma pero ella susurro un encantamiento, haciendo un escudo, fallando así el ataque de Rini, con un gruñido, Rini se alejo de ella, dando un salto hacia atrás  
Rini: Veo que no estas tan débil como pensaba…  
Bulma sonrió, su confianza la mantenía de pie  
Rini: y veo que solo viniste por esto, no es asi?  
Mostro el libro negro con una sonrisa en su rostro  
Bulma: Sabes bien… que no es por ello que estoy aquí, tu no eres importante para Rubía  
Rini: Entonces no importa que lo destruya, no?  
Bulma: Se que no lo harás, tu igual lo necesitas…  
Rini: Tienes razón… veremos si no te importa que le arranque hojas JAJAJA  
Bulma apretó sus dientes, sin dichas paginas podrían proclamar una perdida importante de algún hechizo de interés, Rini sonreía, la victoria de aquella batalla seria suya, oía los gritos bestiales de cada hombre luchar, Vegeta luchaba con fuerza pero "la mascota" no se quedaba atrás, un simple rugido basto para transformarse en lobo de dos patas, con sus ojos en blanco, y pelaje blanco, eran atemorizantes, se veía la muerte en ellos, se veía… la violencia.  
Apretó su varita, no podría atacarla, ella tenia ventaja con el libro, las carcajadas que empezaron a sonar, la desquiciaron, Bulma pedía a gritos que algo pasara, algo que la ayudara a tener si quiera una pagina de aquel libro, Rini se mantuvo en aquella posición caprichosa y soberbia, sus ojos se hicieron grandes, exclamando  
Rini: Ríndete, yo gan…  
Su sonrisa desapareció, percibía algo que la hacia estar en seriedad, dejando al aire un resoplido fuerte, una parvada cuervos cayo en picada, rodeando a cada uno de ellos, haciéndose aparecer al príncipe de las tinieblas, Black  
Rini: B-Black…  
Él la miro despectivo, su mirada demostraba una gran ira, sin embargo dejo que su rostro se deformara por una sonrisa extensa, mostrando sus colmillos y con un acento soberbio dijo  
Black: Tan pronto iniciaron sin mi?  
Con una actitud relajada, miro de reojo a Vegeta quien de igual manera lo veía pero sin perder la concentración de aquel Cain, Black resoplo y mirando a Rini, proclamo  
Black: Mas vale que quites a tu mascota… o la quitaré yo  
Sin poder reaccionar por mirar como sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar a un negro ojo con el iris rojizo carmesí, empezando a brotar algunas venas moradas obscuras y negras, sin mas, Black movió sus hombros  
Black: Pues tendré que hacerlo yo, no?  
Frunció el ceño, dejando de sonreír, con una gran fuerza que le daba su transformación vampírica, tiro al Cain que tenia encima de Vegeta, lanzándolo lejos, con una sonrisa caprichosa, movió su mano de arriba abajo diciendo  
Black: De nada, te salve tu insignificante vida  
Sabiendo bien que aquel Rey era el orgullo mismo, su sonrisa se mofaba de la debilidad de él, el lobo gruño, queriendo atacar  
Black: Debemos irnos, llama a tu mascota, y vámonos  
Rini hablaría cuando sintió un jalón fuerte de la mano, observando como Bulma arrancaba una pagina del amado libro, sacudió su varita para desaparecer en un fuego naranja, reapareciendo junto a Vegeta, quien se escondía detrás, Rini reclamaría hasta que sintió como la espectral energía de aquel príncipe se oscurecía y mas, decidió dejarla, amenazándola con volver y tomar la hoja que por derecho le pertenecía  
Sin mas que hacer, Rini mando al Cain a regresar al castillo con solo tocar la luna negra, mientras Black tomaba la muñeca de ella, convirtiéndose en cuervo, jalándola hacia el, por lo que ella se transformo en murciélagos, que volaban detrás de la parvada de furiosos cuervos  
Bulma dejo caer su varita, dando un hondo resoplido, Vegeta la miro y con un quejido se dejo caer, dejando ver a un hombre desnudo y herido, Bulma atrapo parte de su cuerpo, recostando al Rey en sus piernas, Bulma miro su estado delicado, con un grito, tomo su varita, lanzando rayos de energía blanca al cielo, pidiendo ayuda a todos aquellos seguidores del Rey  
(Territorio de los Cains, casa)  
Una mujer guardaba algunos artículos a un gran ropero, resoplando, dejo caer accidentalmente de una bolsa, una moneda brillante a la luz, debajo de la cama, quejándose de su error, la tomo y mirándola había olvidado que él se la dio como regalo  
X: La moneda… de la suerte…  
Dijo para dejar un gemido de dolor, habían pasado meses después de su despedida, estaba mas que deseosa de regresar a la cabaña KameHouse, resguardando las lagrimas, guardo la moneda de nuevo en la bolsa, de repente un esplendor la saco de sus dolorosos deseos, observando como rayos iban hacia el cielo grito  
X: Nos necesita  
La mujer rubia de ojos azules y mirada fría, salió corriendo de su habitación, para bajar hasta la sala de estar y con fuerte aullido, se materializo en humo blanco, saliendo de la casa, en dirección al bosque, para ayudar, mirando hacia atrás, docenas de humos blancos salieron del castillo, iban al llamado de la hechicera

(Territorio escondido de los vampiros, castillo de Vlad)  
(Música de fondo: watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU ) - *Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (FULL)*  
Un traga luz grande daba a la vista la hermosa luna, donde de repente una parvada de cuervos y murciélagos, entraron por ella, dejándose ver los dos, Rini saco el libro, intentando buscar la pagina que había arrancado  
Black: RINI!  
Dijo en voz tan gruesa que era sobrenatural algún tono de voz así, Rini dejo caer el libro, yendo hacia atrás, Black estaba mas que furioso, sus ojos eran completamente negros a excepción del iris que era de un rojo carmesí, alrededor de sus ojos unas venas de colores muy obscuros se hicieron presentes, sus colmillos mas largos, sus uñas alargadas, un aura ennegrecida, casi pudiendo formar unas alas grandes de demonio salir de él  
Rini: Black…  
Rini paranoica, formo en sus manos el fuego negro, tratando de defenderse de aquella bestia  
Black: Si vas atacar hazlo ahora, COBARDE  
Por el miedo, Rini lanzo el fuego, moviéndose en toda la sala, el fuego lo lastimaba pero la ira hacia que las heridas se sanaran como si hubiera tomado pocos segundos sangre y lo ayudara a recuperarse  
Black: Crees que con eso me harás daño!?  
Su voz gruesa la hacia temblar, cuando estaba enfurecido, su apariencia cambiaba para bien, dejándose caer por sus instintos violentos de muerto viviente  
Black: Dime… no pudiste obedecer mi orden!?  
Dijo corriendo tras ella, inútilmente Rini trato de escapar de sus manos, pero finalmente la atrapo, tomándola de la muñeca y cuello, pegándola a la pared  
Rini: Yo… yo  
Black: No pudiste si quiera hacer caso a mi orden!? Crees que me gusta tener que ir a salvarte tu estúpido trasero y el de tu mascota!? Eeeh!  
Rini: Yo lo…  
Black: Solo causas problemas!  
Rini: Solo trate… de...  
Black: Que!? Di algo que sirva de algo  
Rini: Yo solo… quería enorgullecer a nuestra raza  
Black: Tu incompetencia merece que llame a "los hermanos", para que hagan tu trabajo, ellos me obedecerán no como tu, carajo  
Rini: Por favor no!  
Quiso apretar hasta romperle la muñeca y cuello, pero relajo su rostro, mostrando una seriedad habitual en él, dejando de sostenerla, la coloco en el suelo, solo dando unos cuantos respiros  
Black: No tienes remedio  
Dijo teniendo su verdadera voz, los rasgos demoniacos desaparecieron, llevándolo a su estado normal, su cabello negro y alborotado cayeron  
Black: Necesito un baño  
Dijo relajando su frente  
Black: No vuelvas hacer lo mismo, entendiste?  
Alejándose de ella, camino hacia la salida  
Rini: Pero…  
Black se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose para exclamar  
Black: Pero…?  
Rini: Tu me pediste… que esperara en el bosque  
Black: Si, lo dije… pero acaso te dije que pelearas con la hechicera y el rey? A estas alturas ya deberías saber que las peleas que no son necesarias deben ser evitadas  
Rini:… pero fui atacada  
Black: Pudiste escapar… ya no quiero escuchar mas excusas… y si no te quedo claro...  
Dándose la vuelta, miro por su hombro los mismos ojos venosos y coloridos  
Black: Nada de peleas que no sean necesarias, entre mas silenciosos, mejor, entendido?  
Rini bajo la mirada  
Black: Entendido!?  
Rini: Si…  
Black: Bien… ahora, no me interrumpas, iré a darme un baño…  
Siguió su camino, yendo hacia las grandes puertas  
Rini: Black!  
Paro, y solo permaneciendo quieto dijo  
Black: Que sucede?  
Rini: Solo quise… impresionarte…  
Black: Si quieres hacerme feliz, solo obedece lo que te digo…  
Rini: Aun llamaras a "Los hermanos"?  
Black: Si…  
Rini: Pero…  
Black: Silencio!  
Dijo empujando las puertas, abriéndose de par en par, solo viéndose como el hombre caminaba con su capa negra volar por el viento que hacia al caminar

 **Que les parece? (me da curiosidad)**

 **Gracias por leer, los quiero lectores :3**


	13. (Parte 2) La ira del príncipe de las Tin

(Música de fondo: watch?v=einMTwBywTo ) - *Música Triste de revelación*  
La ira de Príncipe de las Tinieblas (Parte 2)  
Capítulo 13  
Cerrando la puerta con total pereza, entro a su habitación completamente oscura, sin dudarlo, se despojó de su capa larga, caminando aburrido hacia su cama, dejándose caer en el suave colchón, colocando así, sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, solopensando, hundiéndose en la nada  
Black: Por qué tiene que ser tan estúpida?  
Dijo en voz alta, hacía tiempo que no se había enfadado de tal manera desde hace años  
Black: Solo me ocasionara desgracias…  
Dijo una vez más en voz al aire.  
Siguió pensando en lo que había ocurrido antes, teniendo en cuenta que se había enfadado al "limite", era en vano tener que hacerlo con aquella bruja, pero aun así se había dejado llevar por la ira  
Black: Si hubiera ocurrido antes, años atrás… no me habría enojado así… jum parece que… he cambiado… tal vez… siendo como cuando estaba confundido? Jum lo dudo…?  
(Recuerdo de Black)  
Un lenguaje vago en la antigua Rumania, podría escucharse entre cuatro jóvenes niños que caminaban en medio del bosque. Un niño de tal vez 13 años, con cabello blanco, piel morena y ojos carmín, de características demoniacas, llevando un collar justo en su cuello que se dejaba caer con algunos centímetros, cual gargantilla, de nombre Tamiel, quien camina junto a un niño de 9 años, de cabellera gris, ojos color carmín, con una actitud poco agraciada por valores, con un brazalete color plata con una joya color azul turquesa, otro niño caminaba delante de ellos, su cabello era largo, hasta sus hombros, de color naranja, tenía un anillo que se combinaba en un brazalete, lleno de pequeños vidrios en él, cual adorno, sus ojos eran de un color rojo suave, con características poco relajadas, cruzando sus brazos, de nombre Samsaveel, detrás de todos ellos se ubica un niño de al menos 7 años de edad, quien caminaba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, ojos color negro, tenía un anillo en una de sus manos, sin tener ningún adorno solo unos lazos cruzados, el anillo era color plata, su cabello color negro amarrado en una linda trenza que le llegaba hasta el pecho  
Azazel: Desde cuando este imbécil nos acompaña?  
Dijo dando un golpe al hombro del niño que caminaba detrás de ellos, por lo que aquel niño solo ignoro a su hermano  
Tamiel: Porque nuestra padre lo ha dicho, cree que se está volviendo maricon… cobarde, no digno del título: Príncipe, verdad, Black?  
Black siguió con el mismo sello, una seriedad tan tranquila que desquiciaba a sus hermanos, tratando que aquel niño vampiro dijera o golpeara a alguno, era en vano, él se mantenía en aquella calma, tal comportamiento que no soportaba su padre, obligándolo a cazar con sus estúpidos hermanos que sentían el mundo en la palma de la mano  
Samsaveel: Déjenlo ya en paz  
Tamiel: Pero miren quien está a tu salvación pequeño bastardo  
Diciendo al niño de trenza, para provocarlo, sin efecto, la seriedad lo dominaba y así le gustaba estar  
Samsaveel: Basta Tamiel! Cada quien tiene su manera de hacer las cosas, por lo que si el pequeño caballero desea atacar, lo hará a su manera  
Azazel: Solo dices tonterías, defendiéndolo siempre, al pequeño caballero, que es eso? Que tonto jajajaja  
Tamiel: Tal y como su furcia madre lo malcría, como si fuera esos humanos, recuerda quien eres, "pequeño caballero"  
Dijo devolviéndose al niño, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, lo cual lo hizo caer al suelo, sin hacer más que gemir de dolor, y solo resistir, levantándose del suelo lleno de lodo, permaneciendo en seriedad nuevamente  
Samsaveel: Vete ya! Agh, eres un asco  
Tamiel: Si nuestro padre sabe que lo has protegido, te golpeara tal y como lo hace con la madre de Azazel y Black  
Samsaveel: Jum pues deberías protegerlo tú! Es tu hermano de sangre Azazel  
Azazel: Jum  
Tamiel miro de reojo a su pequeño medio hermano de 7 años, dijo con una sonrisa  
Tamiel: Querido hermanito de mierda… tienes que saber que… el mundo de allá a fuera no te tratara bien, nadie! Entiendes!? Eres una bestia, y como bestia debes darte a respetar, todos te pisotearan por ser débil y al que mataran cual animal indefenso, mami no estará siempre ahí, puede… morir…  
Los ojos del niño se postraron en los de su hermano medio mayor  
Azazel: Andando, quedaran pocas horas para divertirse, y tú solo estas desperdiciando el tiempo en matar su humanidad… o la que aún le queda  
Dijo con una mirada de asco a su hermano, cada quien era diferente de él, y Black lo sabía, quien podría tratarlo bien era Samsaveel, teniendo solo respeto, Samsaveel sabía bien que Black podría matar pero el cariño lo estaba controlando, y al demonio que por naturaleza había en cada uno  
Azazel pateo las piernas de su hermano, dejándolo caer en el lodo, con un ceño fruncido, extendió su mano por simple pequeña empatía que portaba  
Samsaveel: Vamos pequeño caballero, debemos darnos prisa  
Black tomo su mano, levantándose del lodo, teniendo aun la seriedad firme que tenia  
Samsaveel: Si no das señales de agresividad… Padre pensara que estas defectuoso y te matara… tal y como mato a… bueno, debes dar un poco de ferocidad, sé que la tienes, eres fuerte y creo que podrías partirle el trasero a cualquiera de nosotros, así que…  
Dijo dándole una palmada en el pecho  
Samsaveel: La noche es joven  
Black solo miro como caminaba, asintiendo, dejo que sus ojos cambiasen a un color gris que podía verse por la luz de media luna que había  
Azazel: AJUA! VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS! DE QUIEN ES EL TURNO DE ATRAPAR AL CERDO!?  
Dijo gritando Azazel al aire, escuchándose por el bosque, todos comenzando a correr tratando de perder al pelinegro  
Con una velocidad increíble, Black siguió sus pasos sin ningún problema  
Tamiel miro por su hombro, viendo que aquella velocidad no lo detenía  
Tamiel: Veamos… ya que Black nos acompaña, tu perseguirás al cerdo, vamos  
Black miro y quedando callado nuevamente, acelero su velocidad tratando de ver donde se hallaba aquel cerdo  
Azazel: detrás del árbol, a la izquierda  
Black se dio la vuelta, mirando al cerdo que decían sus hermanos, pero como confiar en ellos, se preguntó al último momento en que Tamiel tiro de su pie y jalándolo con una brutal fuerza lo dejo caer a un árbol, derribándose al mismo tiempo aquel árbol, provocando un gran agujero  
Samsaveel: Hey! Tamiel!  
Tamiel: Ve por él y te daré una gran paliza, debe aprender este idiota  
Dijo en amenaza a Samsaveel  
Tamiel: Debe ser hombre, un digno hijo de Zamasu, jamás llegara a nada si sigue siendo débil  
Black apretó sus puños, sintiendo como algo caliente se podía tocar en su pecho, sintiendo que algo comenzaba a rasguñar dentro de él  
Tamiel: Hey, levántate, no fue tan fuerte, que marica  
Samsaveel: Pequeño caballero? Estas bien?  
Azazel miro con algo de terror, un aura grande color negra se podía comenzar a sentir  
Azazel: No sientes algo diferente en el ambiente?  
Tamiel: Un poco…por qué lo dices?  
Black siguió recostado en el suelo con el árbol encima, sintió como su aura podía crear cualquier cosa, hace algunos días había podido materializarse en humo negro, sentía una clase de mezcla entre la fuerza y el materialización correr en su espalda, como si fueran unas alas, teniendo el éxtasis de matar, sentía sus ojos ser más claros en visión, cambiándose en un negro total y un iris color carmín, las venas cerca de su piel se hicieron presentes, podría asesinar pero no pudo ir tras Tamiel, había experimentado por accidente la última mirada de muerte que alguien podía hacer, dejándose caer por su seriedad, aun en su mente rondaba un ave muerta en sus manos, no quería volver a matar, se había dejado llevar por una sonrisa que pudo ser alegría, pero la fuerza en sus manos fue mortal para el animal que se había acercado a él para mirar quien estaba sentado en medio de la noche mirando la luna  
En susurro dijo  
Black: No… no lo hare  
Dio un suspiro y aquella aura comenzó a desaparecer  
Black: Que diría… mami?  
Tamiel: Vamos a ayudarlo a salir, le dije a mi padre que era un debilucho, andando  
Black suspiro y haciendo que aquella cosa que rasguñaba dentro de él se calmara con la fortaleza de su seriedad, sus músculos se relajaron, aunque no podría estar oculta por mucho tiempo, pero mandaría ese sentimiento al demonio  
Tamiel: Ponte de pie ya!  
Con un jalón en uno de sus brazos saco a su hermano menor lleno de lodo y su propia sangre mancharle el cuerpo con algunas astillas  
Tamiel: Jum… regresa a casa, eres débil aun y no podrías soportar una noche con nosotros, VAMOS! VETE!  
Dijo empujándolo, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, teniendo unas diminutas venas, tosió un poco, saliendo del agujero que se había hecho por el brutal golpe sufrido  
(Fin del Recuerdo)  
Black frunció el ceño, una vena resaltada en la frente se produjo al tener el recuerdo, dio un salto, levantándose de la cama, tallo sus ojos con molestia  
Black: No otra vez… agh… mejor me daré un baño, las burbujas me darán un gran calma  
Cada paso que daba hacia el baño donde gozaría de las burbujas, recordaba algún que otro recuerdo después de una muerte trágica vista por sus infantiles ojos lo hizo abrirse a un mundo amplio, teniendo en cuenta que su crecimiento hacia su adolescencia fue una masacre como cual príncipe mediocre, arrogante y vil, sonriéndole a cada "enemigo" que enfrentaba a su muerte, pues no tenía misericordia por nadie, hasta ya en su adultez, Black seguía con aquella actitud descarada y sonriente, pero al saber un descubrimiento en un libro de origen demoniaco, cambió radicalmente su comportamiento… llevándolo al que tenía cuando era infante, claramente la actitud arrogante y pútrida permanecía al exterior para provocar violencia pero al estar solo en su habitación, aquella sonrisa que poseía y mostraba a Vegeta o cualquier otro rival se desvanecía, no sabía por qué el cambio pero estaba más que enfocado en buscar los ingredientes para el ritual que había descubierto, el aburrimiento lo apodero, los años esperando que la luna sangrienta llegara fueron tan largos, 27 años en espera y la emoción que antes sentía era diminuta, al igual que sentirse como cuando era un niño… lo cual le preocupaba…  
Black: Debería dejar de pensar en el pasado… jum… una vez hecho el ritual… la venganza se echara…  
Dijo conteniendo una sonrisa.

(Territorio de los Cains)  
Con mareos abría sus ojos poco a poco, la luz solar daba a su rostro, sentía la herida pulsarle, teniendo ese dolor punzante que se iba y volvía para atormentarlo, tratando de soportarlo mas que podía, quiso levantarse de donde fuese que estuviera  
Bulma: no!  
Sus ojos negros apuntaron a la joven mujer de cabello turquesa que estaba sentada en una silla, quien había estirado su brazo para impedirle el movimiento  
Bulma: cómo te sientes?  
Vegeta la miro con vista borrosa pero poco a poco se iba aclarando, tenía un largo rasguño en la mejilla y un vendaje en una de sus manos pequeñas y suaves  
Vegeta: estas lastimada  
Bulma: ahh…  
Toco su rostro y sin importarle le acaricio la mejilla al hombre con una ligera molestia expresarse al verla lastimada  
Bulma: no importa, como te sientes?  
Vegeta: mareado… y la herida me duele  
Bulma: mmm entonces tendré que ir por más te  
Vegeta: Espera!  
Bulma: que sucede?  
Vegeta: que paso después de mi desmayo  
Bulma: amm pues… los hice llamar y rápido te trajeron aquí, pero no te preocupes por ello… mejor descansa, los golpes que te proporciono Rini fueron devastadores, aun podías ponerte de pie firme, ahora un bastón te hará falta agh, y todo por tu resistencia  
Vegeta: avanzo el hechizo?  
Bulma: pues…  
La voz del Rey se escuchó fuerte al exclamar  
Vegeta: la verdad!  
Bulma: aahh… si… avanzo 5%... pero ya estoy investigando! No pienses en eso, iré por el té… y vuelvo contigo  
"5% es demasiado… a este paso… me entregare a la locura… demonios…"pensó tan instantáneamente, mirando como el hermoso vestido beige ya no se veía en la habitación, Vegeta la llamo con preocupación, sin saber la razón del porque quería tenerla cerca, el sentimiento cálido le agradaba y sentía seguro, sentía que junto a esa calidez podría hacer lo que fuese, pero por que sentirse así con ella y no con otros de su misma raza, se preguntó arduamente  
Vegeta: que pasa conmigo?  
X: que es terco más que una sirena al admirarse en un espejo  
Vegeta molesto por el comentario miro quien habla con esa voz fastidiosa  
Vegeta: pero miren quien está aquí? Broly, no se suponía que estarías entrenando a los jóvenes Cains en Vegita?...

 **Quiero aclarar que Broly es como el maestro de infantes que se convertirán en soldados, y Vegita no es mas que el Reino :) (es que pensé que no fui muy clara que digamos jaja)**


	14. Una flor de campo y el comienzo del sent

Una flor de campo y el comienzo del sentimiento  
Capítulo 14  
(Música de fondo: watch?v=3Vcr5YVZx1M ) – Judas *Lady Gaga*  
Caminando con aquel vestido negro largo, de una abertura en su pierna derecha que llegaba a su muslo, dejando a la imaginación que había detrás de aquellas telas finas, una piel pálida y suave?, Rini se había dejado caer en la comodidad de aquel sillón de aspecto rustico y bastante elegante, estando en la sala de estar, el castillo en el que vivían estaba oculto en las sombras del bosque, después de un gran cañon donde al mirar hacia abajo solo se veía obscuridad en determinadas horas, hacia abajo había un castillo de gran tamaño, pero al dar el medio día se podía apreciar aquella escultura, con grifos de piedra adornando el castillo, demonios colgando de sus paredes en piedra, una artesanía que Black mantenía oculta a cualquiera, ni siquiera vampiros del mundo sabían de la obra de arte que ocultaba aquel cañon. Solo Rini y él lo sabían  
Rini había encendido las velas en las lámparas a su alrededor hasta el candelabro arriba suyo, leía el libro prohibido de magia que había robado del Reino Raved, el lugar donde se hallaban las hechiceras blancas y aprendices de este arte y modo de vida, ayudar a la humanidad de cualquier maldad y eso incluía a Vampiros, Demonios, Almas perdidas o cualquier especie mágica que amenace con agresividad a los humanos, Rini hojeaba los hechizos, aprendiéndoselos de memoria por si necesitaba crear el brebaje en un instante y crear daños, todo para que Black estuviese feliz, tal y como se lo había dicho, de repente se escuchó unos pasos pisar la alfombra de precioso decorativo, sin dejar pasar el tiempo miro por su hombro al representante del ruido.  
Ahí estaba aquel hombre, de ojos negros, seriedad impresa en su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, su nariz masculina y perfecta, los labios postrándose cerrados, siendo tentativos a cualquier fémina para besar y morderlos, seduciéndose por el tacto de él, algo que ella lo recordaba, su cabello alocado estaba en estado normal, el color negro que lo hacía ver tan sexy ante los ojos carmesí de la mujer que suspirar por el príncipe, llevaba un traje color azul marino, el cual quedaba muy bien a su color de piel tan peculiar, un dorado bronceado que resaltaba, algo que en muy pocos vampiros se podía apreciar, mientras admiraba cada rasgo del Príncipe, este se acomodaba la corbata color negra de poca longitud, dejándola en simetría, quito el arete verde que siempre usaba cuando se dejaba caer a su transformación, el cual cambiaba para ser más poderoso ante los Cains, el arete lo dejo en su bolsillo, abrocho el chaleco que llevaba puesto, los suspiros lentos de Rini provocaron una fuerte vibración justo en su entrepierna, recordando como las manos de Black danzaban sobre sus caderas, robando su aliento con cada beso que le arrebataba, solo dejándose llevar por el momento, sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría sus venas negras que estaban estáticas, de repente un calor infernal se posó en su tembloroso cuerpo delgado, el cual todos los vampiros estaban sometidos cuando cambiaban su temperatura, solo había dos temperaturas, y esas debían soportar: Un frio espectral y un calor infernal, solo había aquellos dos, y el calor lo sentía resaltar en sus intimidades  
Black: Rini  
Rini dejo de pensar en Black tocarle su espalda baja, tal y como había hecho tiempo atrás  
Rini: … mande…  
Black: Te encuentras bien? Te vez acalorada  
Rini: Oh… sí, tengo calor  
Black: Pues ve y date un baño, así se controlara la temperatura, suele pasar estando aquí, te acostumbraras  
Rini: Gracias… por cierto… a dónde vas tan… arreglado?  
Black: Iré al pueblo, veré si la cazadora que está aquí, tiene el collar que vi, el cual no te dije, pero será en otro momento, no quiero desaprovechar ningún minuto del atardecer para salir  
Rini: Ya veo…  
Dejando el libro en el sillón donde había reposado, se fue acercando con malicia al Príncipe, con los dedos ardiendo en calor, toco el brazo musculoso del hombre, Black la miraba con cuestionamiento, preguntaría por qué aquel acercamiento, hasta que Rini se pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo las curvas de sus músculos que la ropa no podía ocultar tanto  
Black: Rini  
Rini: Shh… solo quiero preguntarte algo  
Black: Pero tienes que estar tan cerca?  
Rini: Jaja… antes no te parecía mal que me acercara así a ti… ya lo has olvidado?  
Black: Tristemente si  
Dijo despegándose de sus toques ardientes en temperatura  
Rini: Que!?  
Dijo molesta, mientras Black le daba la espalda empujándola, sin perder los estribos, volvió a la mirada que seducía a cualquiera, entre cerro sus ojos, teniendo la luz de las velas iluminar su sonrisa y ojos coquetos, Rini comenzó a tocar la espalda ancha del Príncipe  
Rini: Pues yo no… y sabes?… extraño esos días… en donde… tu y yo nos tocábamos…  
Teniendo en cuenta que Black adoraba ser tocado en sus omoplatos, Rini no dejo escapar la oportunidad y con sus manos calientes, rozaban sus omoplatos  
Rini: Ya recuerdas? Te encantaba que te sobara tu espalda… aah?  
Dijo con expresión sensual en sus palabras, pero aquel truco no excito a Black, tomando su mano, la acerco a él, sin intención sexy, la alejaría de él y su espalda  
Black: No intentes seducirme, no estoy contento contigo para soportar tus estupideces, así que déjame tranquilo, mejor dale estos sombres a tu perro y que las envié al correo, que nadie se dé cuenta de su presencia, entendido?, dile que sea discreto  
Rini tomo los sombres, con frustración, se volvió al hombre enfurecida  
Rini: Jum… Black vamos  
Dejo caer los sombres y volviendo a tomar su sensual actitud, dejo mostrar más sus muslos que su vestido podría dar  
Rini: Hace mucho que no nos besamos, tal vez unos besos, te hagan bien  
Black: Basta! No estoy de humor, ve y has lo que se te pidió, YA!  
Rini: Solo dime por qué no quieres?  
Black: Porque ya te lo dije más de una vez, eso ya fue pasado, esos besos, esas caricias, esos alientos, ya quedaron estancados, ya no importan, ya es pasado, entiéndelo de una vez, no quiero ser rudo  
"desde cuando él se preocupa por ser rudo?" dijo al aire en su mente  
Rini: Pero  
Black: Ningún "pero", hazlo lo que te pido, debo irme, si quieres salir hazlo pero sin estar haciendo desordenes, ya te dije que no podemos hacer tantos problemas, estamos cerca de que la Luna Sangrienta llegue y no quiero esperar más años para que vuelva aparecer y poder hacer el ritual  
Rini: El ritual para revivir a tu padre no se estropeara, de eso estoy segura…  
Black: Aun así, los Cains son muy inteligentes, y no quiero que nada salga mal, ahora has lo que te he pedido, ya debo irme  
Dijo tomando su saco y una capa larga, abriendo la puerta con rudeza en su mano, se materializo en humo negro una vez puesto sus ropajes y el sol oculto  
Rini: Pensé… que aún me amaba…  
Exclamo al verse en la soledad del castillo nuevamente, cerrando la puerta, se recargo un rato en ella, aun teniendo inútiles esperanzas porque volviera a ella, se dio la vuelta, percatándose de los sobres regados en el suelo, y con el dolor del rechazo recogió cada uno, llamando a su esclavo de ojos en blanco le indico la orden de Black, y antes de que la bestia saliera, Rini lo hizo detenerse  
Rini: Espera  
Dijo tocando su luna negra en la frente  
Rini: Ven aquí  
El Cain esclavo se acercó y de la nada Rini beso los labios serios de aquel hombre, sin saber porque lo había hecho, Rini lo dejo ir  
Rini: Que… acaba de pasar?  
El dolor del rechazo había desaparecido, sintiendo algo que no podía explicar

(No muy lejos del pueblo)  
El movimiento de sus cuchillas iban danzantes al aire, Blackie se movía con gracia, dejando de lado su lado femenino, atacaba a matar, sin dudarlo, daba golpes al aire, el sudor baja por su frente, simulando una batalla en su mente, con los ojos cerrados se guiaba de los sonidos, pues Blackie había hecho un campo de guerra en su propia casa de hospedaje, creando enemigos que utilizarían diferentes sonidos, ella debía golpearlos, ayudándola a agudizar aún más su sentido del oído, pasaron así 10 minutos para detener la sesión de batalla imaginaria, revisando la hora, debía darse un baño y vestirse, hoy el Dr. Vlad le mostraría los cuerpos y con suerte podría ver en el bosque a ya su mencionado enemigo y verle por primera vez en muchos años su cara.  
Después de un merecido baño, dejo caer su cabello húmedo, lo peino en una coleta alta, se colocó su traje negro de corsé y pantalón, guardo sus armas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, hasta en sus aretes hechos de plata, saliendo de su humilde casa de hospedaje, camino hacia el pueblo, ya era "tarde" y no habría nadie a esas horas por el temor de encontrarse con los muertos chupa sangre, miro el ambiente deprimente y paranoico de la ciudad, suspiro, no podía evitar hacerlo, vivir con temor no era vida  
Blackie: Pronto estarán en paz, se los prometo  
Daba su palabra, sin saber lo que le esperaría en el futuro, mirando a los lejos el edificio en donde había estado el día anterior, decidió ir allí, esperando al Dr.  
Cuando a los lejos un hombre de cabellos negros se movían por el ligero viento helado, se mantenía en espera en las escaleras del edificio  
Blackie: Sera el Dr. Vlad?  
La vista comenzaba a verse mejor, ahí estaba el hombre que ella llamaba por su aspecto "Doctor loco", por su actitud despreocupada y de cierta forma vulgar; aquel hombre con una sonrisa sencilla y traje bien arreglado esperaba, el Doctor Vlad recibió a Blackie con caballerosidad en cuanto la distancia fue más cercana  
Turles: Señorita cazadora, debo elogiar su increíble vestimenta, le queda perfecto, como una temible cazadora  
Blackie: Gracias Doctor  
Turles: Venga, un carruaje espera por nosotros  
Blackie: Bien  
Turles: Después de usted  
Blackie: Gracias  
Con el mismo semblante, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Turles camino detrás de ella hasta que la alcanzo, con poca confianza, Blackie miro por su rabillo de su ojo, como el hombre caminaba sin preocupación, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, una femenina  
X: Doctor! Mañana podría atenderme?  
Turles miro atrás, viendo a una de sus pacientes, con una gran sonrisa, respondió  
Turles: Mañana no poder, pero el siguiente día, estaría perfecto, hasta luego señora  
X: Gracias Doctor  
Turles: De nada  
Dijo con suficiente entusiasmo que contagiaba una sonrisa  
Turles se dio la vuelta, coqueta mirada le guiño un ojo a la mujer quien miraba  
Turles: Siempre me piden ayuda  
Blackie: Se ve que es querido  
Turles: Uh? Pues no lo sé, amo mi trabajo, y me encanta ayudar a la gente  
Un extraño caminaba por la calle, quien vio al doctor, y con una sonrisa amplia exclamo  
X: Hasta luego doctor, suerte!  
Turles: Gracias! Hasta luego  
Blackie: Eso responde a mi pregunta  
Turles: Que puedo decir, la gente me ama  
Blackie: Si  
Blackie no había dejado de pensar en el doctor durante la noche, y no de manera que le atrajera aquel, sino su apellido le era muy familiar, que no podría olvidar donde lo había escuchado, quedando hipnotizada por sus cuestionamientos, Turles la miro, con un suspiro, dijo  
Turles: Si tiene algo que decir, puede preguntarlo, no me importa ciertamente  
Blackie sorprendiéndose por sus palabras dejo escapar un "como lo…" callando rápidamente  
Turles: Es fácil saber cuándo una persona tiene una duda respecto a otra  
Dejo salir un gruñido orgulloso  
Blackie: Turles Vlad… un apellido que creo conocer de cierta forma  
Turles: Jaja pues si creo suponer que es, pues la repuesta es "si", soy de la familia del sanguinario Zamasu Vlad  
Blackie miro con cierta duda respecto al hombre, todos sabían de las leyendas que se contaban sobre los Vlad, los horrores de ese apellido eran desafiantes, Zamasu Vlad, o más conocido en los cuentos como Drácula, el Rey de los Vampiros, el cual era mal visto escuchar el apellido casi extinto de los Vlad, a excepción de los hijos vampiros que había tenido aquel sanguinario Rey, o eso era lo que se contaba entre las páginas de algunos leyendas de terror  
Turles: No lo piense mal, señorita Melland, yo soy… pues no directamente de ese apellido… soy el hijo bastardo de unos familiares lejanos de este apellido que me precede, hijo de una musa, no me quedo más que aceptar el poderoso apellido que tenían los Vlad pero era un arma de doble filo, podría ser rico, pero me perseguirían por la suposición de ser un vampiro  
Blackie resoplo, esa explicación podría explicar porque las miradas extrañas que se hacían el alcalde y el doctor.  
Mientras la información rodeaba su cabeza, el hombre miro por un lindo jardín lleno de margaritas, el cual le pertenecía a una paciente que había sido salvada por sus métodos, por lo que no le importaría si recogía alguna de gran tamaño  
Turles la miro de reojo, teniendo en manos la hermosa margarita, dijo al aire  
Turles: Algunos dicen que la flor representa la belleza de una mujer por ver los pétalos y su centro espectacular que obtienen algunos ejemplares, una que combine con su vida, y que más que una frágil y salvaje margarita silvestre, y el dulce olor a libertad  
Extendió su mano para ser recibida por la mujer con el ceño fruncido, pero tal sorpresa fue que Blackie no la acepto, mirándola de reojo, solo gruño ante ver solo el ejemplar de la gran margarita, Turles sin comprender, exclamo  
Turles: Acaso no dije algo incorrecto?  
Blackie: Odio las flores de campo… las detesto  
Turles: Ya veo… entonces un espécimen más fiero ah?  
Blackie: No estoy aquí para una romántica caminata por una pequeña ciudad llena de terror, sino por lo que fui contratada, soy cazadora, a eso vengo Dr. Vlad, no para recibir cumplidos ni flores, hago mi trabajo y eso debería hacerlo igual  
Dijo sin esperar alguna queja, ella siguió el camino, mientras que Turles se detuvo por un instante, con el semblante sorprendido, esbozo una larga, colmillada sonrisa, pensando para sí, "jamás había conocido a una mujer tan fuerte… no así como lo es ella… que cautivante", soltando la flor al piso, camino detrás de ella aun manteniendo los colmillos de fuera, sin saber que a lo lejos, unos ojos miraban y callaban.

 **Hola, quería avisarles que el capitulo anterior, no se llama así (otra vez Fanfiction aaagh) realmente se llama: "La ira del príncipe de las Tinieblas (Parte 2) pero dice que "se duplico el capitulo" en fin -_-'' esta equivocado jum**

 **Gracias por leer, los quiero ·3·**


	15. ¿Qué sucedió?

¿Qué sucedió?  
Capítulo 15  
Las miradas comenzaron a ser más constantes por parte del pelinegro, habían pasado algunos minutos en el hermoso carruaje azul marino con flores de campo dibujadas en la preciosa madera de roble, sin saber la razón de porque las miradas, Blackie tampoco lo dejaba de mirar, había algo raro en aquel hombre, algo que ocultaba perfectamente detrás de esa fachada de hombre amable, miraba constantemente las manos de aquel, manos envueltas de tela blanca, con elegantes cocidas haciendo una figura extraña, la dejaban pequeñas e insignificantes preguntas, pero aun así confiaba en su instinto  
Como si pudiera leer su mente, Turles la miro nuevamente y esbozo una sonrisa que deleitaba el ambiente con su buena actitud alegre y servicial  
Turles: Parece que le gustan mis guantes  
Exclamo sin dejarse temer por la mirada dura que poseía Blackie  
Blackie: Uh?  
Su única respuesta al comentario casi desubicado del "Doctor Loco"  
Blackie: De que habla?  
Dijo como si la hubiera ofendido, Turles no dejo de tener esa sonrisa alargada, una característica clave que Blackie empezaba a comprender del "Doctor Loco"  
Turles: No tiene que enfadarse. Solo dije un comentario  
Blackie: Ni si quiera miraba a sus guantes  
Turles: Deberás? Casi no me equivoco  
Blackie: Eso suena ridículo…  
Turles: Acaso se molestó?  
Dijo con el tono más dulce que jamás hubiera escuchado en su vida, una sensación de calor la inundo en las manos, sentía esa ternura, algo tan raro que no sabía qué clase de sentimiento estúpido había experimentado  
Blackie: Yo pensaba que la seriedad no es fuente de ira…  
Turles esbozo nuevamente la misma sonrisa que había demostrado antes  
Turles: Adore su respuesta… que clase de mujer es usted ah?  
Blackie fijo sus ojos negros en él, sin decir nada, miro a un lado, tomando con sutileza su collar, comenzando a moverlo de lado a lado, claramente era una situación incomoda  
Turles no dejo que ella callara, comenzaba a deleitarse con su manera tan fría de responder y comportarse, sabía muy bien que una gigantesca coraza la tapaban cual hermosa seda sobre su cuerpo indefenso y tibio  
Turles: Dicen que el silencio es un arma poderosa pero también un precioso artefacto por sensibles del corazón  
Blackie no dijo nada, ninguna respuesta ante aquel comentario, sin embargo él tenía el suficiente carácter para apreciar su persona  
Turles: Parece que está en desacuerdo con mi comentario  
Blackie siguió en silencio, mientras que con una sonrisa, Turles no se rindió, solo deseaba escuchar alguna respuesta cruda de ella  
Turles: Dígame Cazadora… en donde fue que creció en sus años de infante?  
Blackie suspiro, no se callaría por nada, tal vez responderle lo haría  
Blackie: Para que quiere saberlo?  
Turles: El inicio de una vida marcara el destino de una persona  
Blackie: Jum… no se callara sino le contesto… verdad?  
Turles: Adoro el disturbio, así que debo aceptarlo  
Blackie: Yo la calma… jum… soy de muchos lados… pero donde nací fue en las orillas de Francia…  
Turles: Ah! Francesa?  
Blackie: Si  
Turles: Que maravilla, y cómo fue que se convirtió en cazadora?  
Blackie: Para que todas estas preguntas?  
Turles: Para conocernos, podríamos ser amigos, tal vez así se compadezca de mi  
Blackie: No mato humanos, criaturas demoniacas si  
Turles: Espero que eso sea mi salvación  
Blackie: Jum… si respondo se quedara callado hasta estar en la morgue de la ciudad?  
Turles: Por supuesto… no prometeré nada  
Blackie resoplo, dejando caer suavemente el collar de corazón que había despojado de su viejo enemigo: Black  
Blackie: Después de la muerte de mis padres, mi hermana y yo vivimos con la hermana de mi madre, pero quería la cabeza del asesino  
Turles: "Vendetta"?  
Blackie: Si  
Turles: Lamento tanto la tragedia… imagino que el asesino fue un vampiro?  
Blackie: Correcto  
Turles: Eso lo explica todo  
Blackie: Que cosa!?  
Dijo demandante, Turles volvió a sonreír con gran alegría dejando ver algo extraño en sus dientes blancos, Blackie miro con atención a ese fenómeno acontecido,  
Que era aquella cosa!? Acaso tenia colmillos!? De Cain? De Vampiro? De demonio?  
Pensó con descontrol en su mente, mientras que el exterior estaba con el mismo semblante serio, controlado, la curiosidad se intensifico, ahora Blackie le tocaría preguntar, y saber quién exactamente era Turles, tal y como su sentimiento lo había predicho  
Blackie: Me parece que… es justo que igual pueda preguntar quién es Turles Vlad, no es así?  
Turles abrió bien sus ojos, no esperaba que ella dijera el argumento lleno de interés de su persona, eso lo motivo para volver a sonreír, mostrando de nuevo sus dientes, pero ahora, sin colmillos, ni nada extraño en su cuerpo, Blackie frunció un poco su ceño  
Turles: Interés? En mí? Me gusta eso, que tal un juego de preguntas y respuestas, usted preguntara lo que desee, sin importar que pregunta sea, yo responderé con la verdad y usted responderá las mías  
Arriesgado  
Proclamo en su mente, sería un arma de doble filo, pero las dudas que tenía tal vez respondieran algo que le sirviera para capturar y asesinar a sangre fría a Black  
Blackie: B… bien  
Titubeo, no le gustaba la idea pero que más podría perder, tal vez sus secretos y recuerdos amargos  
Turles: Primero las damas  
Dijo nuevamente con ese tono tan cálido, tan llenador de amor que sin querer desearlo en su mente, lo abrazaría hasta quedarse dormida, tal vez así dejaría de atormentarse en sus pesadillas de supervivencia y el dolor quedaría atrás… un abrazo de Mami  
Blackie agito su cabeza, y sin más que esperar exclamo  
Blackie: Como se llamaba su padre?  
Turles miro confundido, la sonrisa que ya tenía en su precioso rostro en forma de corazón se puso tenso, dejo de sonreír para solo dejar escuchar un suspiro  
Turles: Se llamaba Valentino de Eris Vlad  
Dijo seguro, mientras que Blackie sospechaba, asintió como afirmación a la respuesta, ella había estudiado bien a cada familiar de la antigua familia, tenía que conocer a sus enemigos como su palma de la mano, estaba obsesionada, sí, pero eran elementales aquellos datos, todo por ser quien cazara y no ser cazado, como sus padres  
Turles: Bien… ahora iré yo… Se suponía que estabas en un equipo, y según había leído en algunos periódicos, que entre ustedes había un Cain… es cierto?  
Blackie: Si… es cierto  
Turles, okey…  
Blackie: Tiene diferencias con el alcalde Vegeta?  
Turles sonrió instantáneamente, con un suspiro entre sus palabras exclamo  
Turles: El alcalde y yo, somos servidores en la ciudad – pueblo, por lo que las diferencias entre nosotros son pocas, pero las hay, así que eso… sería correcto  
Blackie asintió, no sabía que preguntaría el hombre, la pregunta anterior había sido tan extraña, no sabía si debería seguir, era arriesgado, hasta ahora aun no podía decir que estaba segura con las respuestas dadas  
Turles: Dime… de quien es el collar que cuelga sobre tu cuello? Es bastante hipnotizante  
Blackie trato de no sorprenderse, con un suspiro largo contenido por la impresión, Blackie miro con dureza al doctor  
Mis miradas no funcionan en él, intimidarlo no funcionara  
Pensó sin dudar, miro a un lado, trataba de encontrar las palabras justas para responder, no debía dar tanta información a un hombre en el que había visto colmillos, podría ser aliado o enemigo, arriesgarse no era buena idea, no importase que buena información tuviera, sería un suicidio; al admirar un poco los árboles, pudo captar como algo se movía entre ellos, algo antinatural, algo nubloso, algo demoniaco  
Seguramente es un vampiro  
Proclamo en su mente con furia, estaba expuesta, la noche ya comenzaba a reinar en el cielo que antes estaba de un color anaranjado rojizo, un atardecer enriquecedor, sin saber el porqué, una idea escalofriante llego sin más que rodearla sin calma  
Y si fue una emboscada, por parte del Doctor!? Tal vez… Sea un vampiro… hablo del collar… y este le pertenece a Black… tal y como me había dicho Kerli… maldición!  
Sus ojos negros se centraron en los ojos de Turles quien miraba en completa confusión, la furia la engullo y sin más, saco de su cinturón un arma con balas de plata, la cual solo la coloco en el centro de su frente, el ceño se había deformado a uno arrugado, estaba dispuesta a matarlo  
Turles: Que sucede!? Tranquilízate  
Dijo, intentando tomar su mano para bajar el arma amenazadora, fue inútil, era de hierro a la hora de matar, quito la mano enguantada de aquel, odia sentir suplicas en sus enemigos  
Patético  
Pero al tacto sintiendo algo extraño en unos de los dedos del hombre asustado por tan repentino acto violento  
Blackie: Cállate! Quien eres realmente!? Para quien trabajas!?  
El hombre tembló, su semblante tierno y abrazarle se hundió en uno aterrorizado quien miraba con los "Últimos Ojos de Vida" tal y como describía Blackie al ver como una vida humana desaparecía y se hundía en el abismo de la muerte  
Turles: Espera!? Yo era quien estaba preguntando! Aléjate!  
Blackie: Que eres!? Responde!?  
Fue cuando de repente algo sucedió, una risa escandalosa femenina tiro del carruaje, haciéndolo caer, el sonido de la madera caer y los vidrios romperse se escucharon como eco en medio del bosque.  
Blackie había caído duramente en uno de los cuatro ventanas del automóvil rustico, quebrándose en aquel rudo movimiento de caída instantáneamente, los caballos aterrorizados se levantaban en dos patas, tratando de huir de la escena violenta, solo lastimándose más sus cuerpos con cada movimiento por las cuerdas atadas a ellos, unas manos blancas atraparon el cuello de uno de los caballos, los ojos inyectados en sangre se captaron por la luz de luna gibosa menguante, el toque brusco partió el cuello del animal, chupando así su sangre, la cual dejaba correr por simple satisfacción, mientras los demás corceles se lastimaban más y más, tratando de huir, hasta que…  
(España)  
Cargaban sus pertenencias en los caballos, se habían despedido ya, de todos aquellos responsables que los habían llamado, tomando a su corcel "Lamento", Milk trepo junto con su pareja Goku montando en "Vida" un caballo de color café con un hermoso pelo negro, estaban decididos en ir lejos, buscarían a Blackie costara lo que costara, habían obtenido información del alcalde de España, quien les había dicho que Ucrania seria la nueva misión de Blackie, Milk sabía que Black podría estar allí, por lo que era fácil saber que también estaría ella, Blackie jamás le vencería sola, mas por los traumas que se habían intensificado algunas semanas atrás cuando aún estaban juntos, los arranques de ira eran mucho más fuertes, por lo que la locura no estaría tan lejos de su mente y cuerpo.  
Milk leía nuevamente las palabras en la carta, le era una locura una despedida así, aunque bastante inteligente, jamás le habría dejado ir sola.  
Goku toco el hombro de su amada, quien pasivamente levanto su cabeza  
Goku: Nos vamos? El tren espera  
Milk: Si…  
Dijo volviendo a guardar la carta en una de las bolsas que cargaba el hermoso corcel de pelo rubio y pelaje colorido de negro y blanco.  
Milk: Vámonos…  
Goku: Si  
Sin más jalaron un poco las cuerdas de los caballos para que avanzaran, cuando de repente un grito los llamo.  
X: Esperen! Esperen Cazadores!  
Goku miro por su hombro, mientras Milk dio la vuelta a su caballo, para solo ver como un niño corría a ellos, exhausto.  
Goku: Sucede algo?  
Exclamo al ver como el niño se detenía y tomaba algo de aire.  
Niño: Alguien los busca…  
Goku: Iré yo  
Milk: Iremos  
Con autoridad reclamo, no se perdería algún llamado, podrían ser noticias de Blackie  
Goku: bien, bien  
Con una sonrisa nerviosa se rasco su cabeza, bajo de su corcel, caminó hasta donde estaba Milk, quien tomo de su cintura y la elevo para depositarla en el suelo suavemente  
Goku: Andando  
Milk asintió, tomo la mano fuerte de su amado, caminando con prisa, siguieron al pequeño, quien decía que una persona estaba en la oficina del Alcalde, esperándolos  
Las puertas se abrieron, el rechinido no se hizo esperar y la luz de luna gibosa menguante se colocó en el suelo  
Goku: Que sucede?  
Demando, sabían todos que su partida no podía retrasarse, el tren esperaba  
Alcalde: Disculpen que los haga esperar… sé que el tiempo apremia pero amm este hombre quería hablar con ustedes, está en la habitación… quería estar dentro esperándolos… no sé por que  
De repente un olor familiar apareció impregnado en el aire, un olor a rosas, se deleitó la nariz del joven Cain, Milk miro como su rostro se exaltaba, algo estaba pasando, algo que percibía, Goku estaba paralizado, el olor lo hacía quedarse quieto, comenzaba a apretar la mano de Milk quien pregunto lo que sucedía pero como si solo la voz de Milk se había silenciado, escucho los pasos fuertes sobre madera retumbar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre maduro, pero joven, sus rasgos bastantes fuertes lo hicieron resoplar.  
Un sujeto fuerte  
Pensó Goku con una sonrisa interna, Milk toco el hombro del hombre exaltado, para decir  
Milk: Goku…? Auch me lastimas… suéltame  
Una abofeteada imaginaria lo hizo despertar del trance de ver al sujeto caminar hacia él.  
Goku: Lo siento  
(Música para el momento: .com/watch?v=TAYbWToqc3s ) - *Piano - Melodía Triste Para Recordar*  
Dijo al sobar la mano apretujada de su pareja, Goku se volvió hacia el hombre extraño, el sujeto se colocó frente de él, se miraron detenidamente, Goku vio que el hombre tenía un gran parecido a él, solo que su color de piel era más bronceada, su piel resaltaba dos cicatrices que se unían en forma de cruz, un pañuelo rojo estaba atado en su frente, llevaba una armadura de guerra, por lo que supuso que era del reino de Francia, pues el Rey ya les había dicho que algún día iría a llamarles para alguna tarea y era de suma importancia ir, pero la armadura no coincidía con el ejercito del Reino Francés, tenía símbolos que no entendía, pero había algo que si podía ver en el metal, un lobo.  
X: Kakarotto… por fin nos encontramos  
Dijo con una voz ronca, gruesa, el hombre sonrió, posó una de sus fuertes manos sobre el hombro de Goku quien lo miraba tan confundido que no sabía que decir.  
Goku: Quién eres?  
Dijo con poca educación.  
El hombre dejo de fruncir el ceño, relajando solo un poco de su dura cara, suspiro, levantando la mano que había posado en el hombro de Goku, la coloco en su pecho, por el toque del extraño, Goku se alejó sin dudarlo.  
Goku: Que hace!?  
Dijo en confusión, el hombre camino de nuevo hacia él, sus ojos con un brillo lo hicieron confiar en el extraño, dejando que posará su mano en su pecho, sintiendo como el lobo interno suyo pedía a gritos aullar, pedía correr entre la naturaleza, correr junto al…  
OTRO LOBO!  
Grito dentro suyo, era sorprendente que ahora pudiera encontrarse uno como él, otro lobo, haciéndolo sentir parte de algo, después de estar solo por años, sin nadie con un "alma salvaje" como la que tenía.  
Goku: Quien eres…?  
Preguntó con calma.  
X: Pon tu mano en mi pecho… tal y como yo lo he hecho...  
Goku obedeció, sintió el aullar del lobo gris del sujeto, quien abrazaba espiritualmente a su interior, nadie jamás había hecho ese tipo de contacto espiritual, era tan perfecto, y cuando menos esperaba su respuesta, el hombre abrió sus labios carnosos y exclamo  
X: Soy Bardock… vengó del Reino de Vegita… buscándote por órdenes del Rey Vegeta y por mi propia decisión… hijo.  
Goku: P-Padre?  
Bardock: Siempre quise escucharte decirme eso…  
Goku se dejó caer en el pecho con armadura de su padre, abrazo fuertemente, por fin había encontrado, tal y como antes lo intento años atrás  
Milk vio aquella escena, sin habla se apartó de Goku, sabiendo que por fin uno de sus más grandes anhelos, se había cumplido.

 **Adore esta parte, fue muy nostálgico... (si tan solo fuera real en el anime o manga... u_u)**


	16. Aparición de nuevos individuos

Aparición de nuevos individuos  
Capítulo 16  
El dolor punzante fue capaz de hacerla reaccionar, los roces con una tela húmeda la hacían despertar poco a poco, dolía el contacto.  
Sus ojos negros comenzaban a abrirse, siendo así como unos muy pequeños rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar un poco el cielo que se veía desde la ventana, de repente dio un ligero jadeo salió de sus labios, había sido tocada en una herida que dolía sin siquiera tocarla, en su mano, miro entre la obscuridad como una figura había suspirado un poco, preocupándose del sonido que había hecho su garganta, salido de sus labios finos y poco carnosos, sabiendo que dolía, siguió limpiando la herida, tenía que ser así, o se infectaría con los residuos.  
Blackie: … eeh…  
Balbuceo, poco a poco fue recuperando la vista, para solo encontrar a un hombre con sangre en la cara, una mirada llenadora de dulzura y amor inexplicable, la sonrisa típica que había en sus labios en forma tan perfecta, cualquiera quisiera besarlos, probarlos, para saber que tal su textura, la sensación de rosar los labios con otros, el sentir las mariposas revolotear en el estómago como si el hoy jamás terminara, el sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, el simple toque y jadear.  
Qué es esta sensación? Porque no puedo dejar… de mirarlo?  
Dijo en su mente, había quedado "cautivada" con los ojos de Turles mirarla.  
Turles: Ya era hora que despertaras Cazadora  
Dijo con la típica sonrisa.  
SE HABRA DADO CUENTA QUE LO MIRABA!?  
Turles tomo la mano que limpiaba con el trapo, Blackie enrojeció al sentir como la mano sin guante de él tocaba su piel, su mano ardía en calentura, era tan extraño, muchos habían jalado de su mano pero con él era tan diferente, odiaba que la tocasen sin permiso suyo… pero adoraba como el simple toque, la había cautivado  
Turles: Disculpa si… te duele… debo vendar la herida  
Dijo aun tomando la mano lastimada de Blackie, Turles tomo algo de medicina tradicional untándola en la mano de ella para después vendarla.  
Turles: Listo! No la utilices, o no cicatrizara, y para su trabajo es importante  
Sonrió nuevamente, soltando lentamente la mano femenina, la calma entre ellos le resulto tan extraña, aún estaba un poco sonrojada de sus mejillas regordetas y suaves, suspiro cautelosa, para recordar lo importante, frunció el ceño, volviendo a esa manera tan ruda suya, volviendo hacer la Blackie de siempre, Turles se había levantado, guardando algunos materiales medicinales para auxiliar a Blackie. Turles miro por la ventana, el sol saldría y su "trabajo" llamaba a primera hora, se quejó con el simple suspiro.  
Blackie: Que paso?  
Dijo demandante, Turles miro por su hombro, encontrando la cara dura que tenía siempre  
Rayos… tan cerca  
Pensó el hombre con la misma sonrisa.  
Turles: No entiendo su pregunta sea más especifica  
Blackie: Después de quedar inconsciente en el carruaje suyo… que sucedió? Quien fue? Y como llegamos aquí?  
Turles dejó de sonreír para resoplar, miro hacia abajo y cuando comenzaría a relatar quedo sorprendido al verla  
Turles: Oh diablos… olvide la cara  
Blackie frunció los labios, no entendía lo que decía el "Doctor Loco"  
Turles tomo el trapo que había utilizado antes, sin decir nada, se acercó con rudeza a Blackie, tomando su rostro con una de sus manos sin guantes, acercándose tanto a su rostro que podría pegar sus narices con un mínimo movimiento de alguno  
JAMÀS HE ESTADO TAN CERCA DE ALGUIEN…  
Sus ojos quedaron bien abiertos, sintiendo como las mariposas aparecían con locura en su estómago, sus latidos se hicieron fuertes, y el enrojecimiento en su rostro no se hizo esperar, necesitaba aire, transpiraba, quería alejarlo de ella estaba tan nerviosa que los jadeos no callaron, el dolor apareció en su rostro, unos rasguños estaban en su rostro y Turles no dejaría esas heridas impunes.  
Turles: Listo…uuh le ocurre algo?  
Blackie había quedado tan sonrojada que su cara entera estaba roja, sentía ardiente su piel, las manos del Doctor igual estaban ardiendo, lo cual la hizo estar tiesa, se sentía tan vulnerable con Turles.  
Turles: Jaja  
SE DIO CUENTA!  
Turles se levantó, sin antes acariciar la mejilla enrojecida de Blackie  
Turles: Lamento… dejarla ahora… pero debo trabajar a primera hora, estaré muy ocupado hoy… y no quiero retrasarme… espero que me disculpe por mi mala manera de irme  
Blackie solo asintió, estaba muda, las mariposas le hacían cosquillas, estaban por todos lados, estar quieta las desparecería.  
Turles sonrió, sabía que el acercamiento fue capaz de dejarla "quieta".  
Turles: Un placer habernos conocido y escapar de ese ataque… espero volver a experimentarlo, su vida está llena de adrenalina… gracias  
Dijo acercándose nuevamente, tomando con sus manos ardiendo en calor, besar la mano de Blackie, le sonrió nuevamente, guiñándole un ojo, Blackie estaba por reventar, sus labios sobre su piel deseaba sentirlo de nuevo, pero el orgullo aparecía poco a poco y eso la mantenía cuerda.  
Turles: Hasta luego Cazadora  
Diciendo esto Turles salió de la habitación, dejando a una mujer con sentimiento encontrados.  
(Fuera)  
Turles miro al cielo, observando como los rayos salían poco a poco de la colina  
Turles: Aun tengo tiempo  
(Dentro)  
Blackie se levantó poco a poco, le dolía su cuerpo pero era bastante testaruda como para quedarse a descansar, miro hacia su derecha, el mueble cerca de ella, se ubicaba su collar de corazón, el mismo que había tomado de Black  
Blackie: Jum  
Tomándolo, se lo puso en su cuello, para solo levantarse de la cama, mirando hacia la mesa, había unos guantes de tan hermosas costuras.  
Las ha olvidado  
Pensó, sin saber porque, tomo los guantes, iría a buscarlo, entregárselo, sin embargo algo ocurrió, sintió rara la tela, echando un vistazo, observo algo particular, algo… extraño.  
(En el Castillo de Black, antes del amanecer)  
(Música para el momento: .com/watch?v=6B_aIvGkXBE ) - *Judas – Lady Gaga*  
Rini esperaba pacientemente en las escaleras que se encontraban cerca de la puerta de entrada, el silencio abrumador la molestaba, su paciencia era poca.  
A qué hora llegara este idiota?  
Se quejó en su interior, estar encerrada le molestaba; cerro sus ojos, intentando recordar como antes podía tener la libertad para mandarse, sin temer de ningún Vlad, en sus momentos de delincuencia.  
(Recuerdo de Rini)  
La noche fría la sentía en su piel, pero eso ya comenzaba a desaparecer, aún mantenía su lado hechicero, el sentimiento de temperatura de una humana mágica yacía de vez en cuando en su persona, sus pasos calzados de tacones de alta calidad se paseaban por las calles de Londres húmedas y frías, el vestido de Corte era llamativo, el maquillaje coqueto y el peinado tan inocente era suficiente para ser una carnada fácil para depredadores en busca de sexo salvaje.  
Caminando por calles en soledad, sintió como un mano fuerte la jalaba hacia un callejón, con manos pervertidas por parte del hombre, comenzó a violar las partes íntimas de una dama, quien con ojos de ternura rogaba que lo hiciera, creyendo que era una simple niñita escapada de un castillo de ricos, el hombre besaba su cuello, masturbaba a la joven con sus dedos insolentes, se movía al frente, pegándose más a ella, para que la dama se diera cuenta que su miembro estaba más que erecto y que la violaría sin mencionarlo.  
Hombre: Más te vale que no grites… agh  
De quejaba por la excitación que sentía a cada momento, su figura era de dioses, sus senos eran simétricos, de gran tamaño, una vagina pequeña y virginal, que más podía pedir el hombre perverso, pero como si Rini tuviera todo controlado, sabiendo que sucedería, sonrió para sí, el as bajo la manga lo abofeteo de sorpresa al pervertido.  
Rini: Aaahh aaahh hazlo… dame… todo lo que quieras… aaaahh  
Gemía mientras el hombre tocaba con rudeza sus glúteos  
Hombre: Con que eres una Zorrita?  
Rini hizo un movimiento que aquel hombre no pudo saber la razón, el vestido estaba diseñado para desplomarse con solo comenzar a desamarrar el corsé, quedándose desnuda ante el asqueroso violador  
Rini: Quiero… quiero…  
Gemía mientras tomaba preso al sexo del hombre que jadeaba sin control, era un sueño? Suerte? El hombre disfruta de la vista… hasta que.  
Rini: Quiero…  
Sus ojos azules eran tan inocentes.  
Rini: tu sangre  
La dulce cara angelical de la mujer cambio a uno demoniaco, maléfico, detestable.  
Hombre: La mujerzuela  
Sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos rojizos puro, sus sonrisa se hacía gigante, enseñando unos colmillos de vampiro bien afilados, tratando de huir, Rini tomo el miembro del hombre, con una fuerza aterradora aplasto el erecto pene del violador, el grito desgarrador no se escuchó, no se pronunció, Rini había tapado muy bien su boca.  
Rini: Que sucede? Que acaso no querías acción? Pero aún podemos disfrutar de este encuentro sexual  
Dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa demoniaca al hombre, Rini quito su mano y comenzó a besarlo, abrazando su cuello, la desnudez de su cuerpo chocaba con el pecho del hombre, quien gritaba asustado, era inútil… Rini tomo de su cabello, mordiendo su lengua, desgarro el musculo, dejándolo mudo, gritaba… pero sus gritos ya no significaban nada, era ya tarde para salvarlo.  
Rini: Te enseñare… como tratar a una vampiresa  
(Fin del Recuerdo)  
Se escuchó unos toques fuertes en la puerta, Rini se desvió de sus recuerdos pervertidos y sádicos, levantándose rápidamente de las escaleras, camino lejos de la puerta.  
Rini: Ya puedes entrar  
Demando, para solo escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse de par en par, una ligera luz se vio abrirse paso en la madera del castillo, de quien era la sombra?  
Ahí estaba el esclavo de Rini, quien camino dentro del castillo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, dirigiéndose hacia su "ama", se puso frente a ella, asintiendo.  
Rini: Nadie te vio?  
El esclavo de cabello negro negó con la cabeza  
Rini: Jum bien… antes de que te vayas… ven conmigo.  
Dijo teniendo su mano en la frente, las mejillas rojizas de Rini aparecieron de repente.  
Los vampiros dejaban de sonrojarse, se les había quitado el derecho, ni siquiera de sentir latidos, no se necesitaban, la sangre estaba estancada, sentir espasmos eléctricos de temperatura eran posibles en sus cuerpos, pero solo sentir dolor por maldición, sentir petrificación igual, y solo sentir dos tipos de temperaturas: Helado y Caliente, las sensaciones estimulantes como satisfacción, placer, adrenalina, felicidad, venganza, el calor los representaba, el helado era la ira, tristeza, temor, etc., pero en Rini era diferente, siendo humana mágica convertirse en vampiro, daba algunos privilegios, ya que siendo bruja ayudaba a Lilith, por ello podía verse algunas veces en los espejos, sentir diferentes temperaturas y resistir un poco a "la Petrificación"  
Rini: Ven conmigo… Cain  
(Muy lejos de Bra§ov, el amanecer ya inunda el cielo)  
Camino hacia la entrada, simplemente por curiosidad, cuando de repente la puerta fina fue golpeada, sus ojos se movieron a la puerta, preguntándose quien seria a esa hora de la mañana  
Avanzo con su vestido color vino menearse a cada paso juguetón que daba  
X: Quién es?  
Pregunto cantando  
¿?: Sabes quién soy… mí presencia la sentiste cuando me acercaba  
X: Jaja ay Hit le quitas la diversión a todo, pero lastima su "Alteza" no puedo abrir, el sol ya ha aparecido, mejor hazte polvo y entra… AAH pero eso sí, si dejas polvo lo recoges eh!  
Hit: Si… abrir paso  
Se alejó de la puerta, dando pequeños saltos, fue acomodarse a una silla rustica, viendo como algo se metía por el espacio de la puerta con el suelo, un viento empolvado hacia figura de un hombre de gran estatura había aparecido, formándose así, un ser de ojos rojos y piel morada, con un traje intimidante color gris, la figura demoníaca no tenía cabello, siendo así más intimidante.  
Hit: Hasta que nos volvemos a ver… Vados.

 **Preparados para lo que se viene!?**


	17. Los secretos son revelados

Los secretos son revelados  
Capítulo 17  
La vista hacia el blanco manchado de una sustancia ennegrecida la dejaron con un hueco en su estómago, el ceño fruncido aparecía poco a poco, los ojos abiertos cual platos en blanco, un jadeo lleno de horror fue lo que se escuchaba en la sala en la que se encontraba.  
Qué debería hacer?... Esto no es posible…  
Musica de fondo: ( .com/watch?v=vjAYCfzbrz8 ) - *Battlefield 1*  
Apretó el guante, sin pensarlo, tomo el abrigo que tenía cerca de su cama, peinándose torpemente por su mano lastimada, salió sin más de la cabaña, iría con el alcalde Vegeta el seguramente sabría más, obviamente la rivalidad podría hacer lo que sea por saber quién es tu oponente, conocerlo, y más que nada lo que lo destruye, gruño al sentir el agudo dolor en su mano, guardo el guante dentro de su abrigo.  
Quiero respuestas  
Las ideas desordenadas la mataban, por lo que buscar al Alcalde Vegeta sería buena idea.  
Los pasos entre el pavimento de roca resonaban, los murmullos eran el sonido del ambiente, sabía bien que hablaban de "la nueva habitante de Bra§ov", no les hizo caso.  
Pueblerinos estúpidos… después me saludaran… como todas las personas que he conocido en pueblos  
Decía en su mente, era cierto que hablaban sin saber quien podría ser, por lo que los comentarios venían y se iban, le daba igual ser o no amada entre la gente, ella sabría bien que ayudo con desinterés y eso era lo que valía la pena.  
El edificio de color gris se podría apreciar, los grandes ventanales dejaban ver las figuras de personas pasar, detenerse y hablar, miro detenidamente Blackie, observando un cabello que era más que reconocible en el lugar, un cabello en forma de flama, color negro, grandes entradas, el entrecejo arrugado y con seriedad en sus labios.  
El alcalde Vegeta  
Los nervios la sumergieron en una oleada de temblor y sudor frio correr por su sien.  
Camino con firmeza, estaba claro que descubriría algo que desde el principio dudaba: Quien era Turles Vlad? Que era Turles Vlad?  
Observo que las personas que se encontraban dentro del edificio, caminaron hacia otra sala, la cual también tenía ventanales grandes, una mujer rubia acercándose cerro las ventanas con cortinas largas, ocultándolos; otra vez ese sentimiento de peligro, de duda, esta vez no desconfiaría de ello, dejo de caminar, para comenzar a correr, se ocultaría por los arbustos que había, sentía el corazón acelerarse, sin saber cómo, al correr el dolor que sintió por el accidente del carruaje desapareció.  
Otra vez esta anomalía mía  
Pensó, desde que tenía memoria, la forma en cómo se recuperaba era impresionante, podría estar dos días seguidos en desvelo y no sentir cansancio, poder pasar casi tres días y no sentir hambre, la cicatrización era más rápida, era de algo que no sabía como pero lo tenía, a partir de la muerte de sus padres esa habilidad se había emergido de su interior.  
Siguió en lo que estaba, el sol le daba en la cara, era casi mediodía, por lo que se apuró, su sombra podría ser descubierta por los que estaban allí.  
Por qué me comporto así? Por qué debería esconderme?... Pero mejor obedecer a mis instintos que dejarlos  
Pensó aun teniendo las dudas más extensas, corrió hacia las escaleras, se pegó a la pared, en cuclillas camino hacia la parte trasera del edificio, sintió miradas verla, por el rabillo de su ojo miro que lo que sentía era verdad, varias personas la veían con horror, cual animal.  
Malditos pueblerinos!  
Maldijo a quienes la veían tan despectivo.  
Salto la cerca que había y con gran sigilo camino detrás del edificio, se mantuvo en cuclillas, el sudor frio cayo de su frente.  
aagh que frio hace! Aunque este el sol  
Pensó sin siquiera notar lo que le pasaba.  
Miro arriba suyo, una ventana estaba abierta, sin problema se coló dentro de ella, la madera dio un ligero rechinido, resoplo suavemente, sin ruido. Camino en puntas hasta llegar a una puerta, sin antes ver el cuarto en el que estaba, había muchas vendas llenas de sangre, por lo que Blackie miro con confusión, quien podría sangrar así?, se centró en lo que debía hacer, tomando la perilla, escucho pasos venir, con una vena resaltada de nerviosismo, miro un armario lo bastante grande como para ocultarla.  
CARAJO, CARAJO, CARAJO!  
Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, miro con el sudor empaparla, la perilla se movía, escuchado las voces decir.  
X: es mejor hablarlo aquí que en esa sala… alguien podría escuchar.  
¿: Pero majestad no detectaremos.  
X: No importa!  
Blackie se introdujo dentro, pisando unos libros gruesos, cerrándolo tan despacio que podía.  
lamento pisar los libros… discúlpenme  
Se repitió en si mente como si alguien pudiera disculparla en esa situación irónica.  
Había un pequeño agujero en la puerta, en donde podía ver.  
Sin más la perilla giro bruscamente, un hombre con algunas ojeras remarcadas entro, sudaba un poco, por lo que se dirigió a su escritorio donde se ubicaba un trapo que limpio el molesto sudor.  
Vegeta: Entren, aquí podremos hablar  
Dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana abierta cerrarla, dando un vistazo, para saber que nadie estuviese cerca.  
Lazuli: Majestad, podría escucharme por favor  
Vegeta se sentí en la silla que esta frente al escritorio.  
Vegeta: Lamento el desorden  
Dijo cuando vio que dentro de un bote hierro estaba repleto por vendajes llenos de sangre.  
Lazuli: Majestad…  
Vegeta: Dime…  
Dijo en un quejido al tocarse el torso.  
Lazuli: No siente el olor diferente  
Vegeta: No me he dado cuenta  
Dijo inclinando su cabeza, olfateando la sala, un olor muy ligero inundaba parte de la sala.  
Vegeta: Bueno eso no importa ahora, quiero hablar de esto antes, después te escuchare  
Lazuli: Si majestad  
Dijo en molestia en sus palabras.  
Vegeta: Cierren la puerta  
Exclamo, Broly quien estaba más cerca de ella, la cerro tal y como pidió Vegeta.  
Vegeta: Saben muy bien porque los llame a todos, no es así?  
Kyabe: Si alteza  
Vegeta: Kakarotto ha sido encontrado  
Lazuli: QUE!?  
Vegeta: Así es…  
Broly: Entonces… eso quiere decir  
Vegeta: Si, la profecía se cumplirá, tal y como fue el juramento del ya fallecido padre mío  
Kyabe: Majestad… pero si Kakarotto derrotara a Zamasu, que sucederá con Black?  
Vegeta: Jum… debemos encontrarlo esta noche… hoy es el tercer día, deberán buscar la siguiente cabeza, aunque lo que podríamos hacer es que… hagamos que todos los ciudadanos los juntemos aquí… Black no podrá entrar si estamos dentro y en los alrededores, somos bastantes como para que dos puedan ir tras la cabeza  
Lazuli: Pero majestad, eso ocasionaría temor, y ellos confían en nosotros, si saben que nosotros somos Cains, nos temerían, no podremos pelear contra ellos, sin usar al lobo nuestro  
CAINS! SON CAINS!  
Dijo Blackie en sus pensamientos revueltos.  
Vegeta: DEMONIOS!... Entonces no nos queda más que vigilar la ciudad entera, hagan la orden de que la hora de queda será a partir de las 5:00 de la tarde, el sol aun estará, así sabremos las anomalías, es lo único que se me ocurre hasta ahora… por cierto Lazuli que ibas a decirme?  
Lazuli: Majestad… quería informarle que tendremos otro problema…  
Vegeta: Que es!? Dilo ya, maldición!  
Lazuli: Encontré rastro de… un sirviente  
Vegeta: LO QUE FALTABA! Así que ya los está reuniendo!? CARAJO! Sabía bien ese insecto, que no dejaría la entrada de ningún extraño! Donde encontraste el rastro?  
Lazuli: Cerca de la morgue de la ciudad, había un carruaje revolcado ahí… parece ser que… asesino a todos dentro, había algo de sangre pero… también sangre de vampiro y del mismo sirviente  
Vegeta: Un vampiro peleando con un sirviente? Que extraño… no se suponía que están aliados? Bueno eso no interesa ahora, sino de ver que ahora en el día tendremos que cuidar también, el día y la noche… Broly llama a todos los soldados que puedas… me temo que… la batalla tendrá que ser… no quería… pero Black no me deja opción, no dejare morir a otro ciudadano más… hasta ahora ya van 10… en estos meses…  
La puerta se abrió sin más, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellera azul.  
Vegeta: Bulma!?, estanos hablando de algo importante…  
Bulma: Ssh, majestad he encontrado la respuesta a las cabezas cercenadas  
Acaba de silenciarme!? Insolente hechicera, me las pagara!  
Pensó el hombre con los labios medio abiertos, necesitando un poco de aire.  
Vegeta: Que es?  
Bulma: Aah… las cabezas claramente es para un hechizo, al principio creí que era para extender aún más el poder como Príncipe Vampiro… pero no es así! El hechizo como lo indica este libro…  
Vegeta miro con gran interés.  
Bulma: Es de resurrección! Des petrificación! Dime quien ha estado petrificado durante tantos años!?  
Vegeta: Revivirá…  
Lazuli: A Zamasu!?  
Kyabe: No puede ser!  
QUE!?  
Pensó Blackie al escuchar aquella avalancha de información, no sabía cómo permanecía tan callada.  
Vegeta: No puede ser!  
Bulma: Si puede ser! Además también descubrí que las cabezas representan los meses, en tan solo unas cuantas semanas la Luna Sangrienta apoderara del cielo, quedando rojiza en 12 minutos, 12 meses, la sangre de almas ya tocadas por sirvientes para despertar a cualquier entidad!  
Vegeta se alzó de la silla, sus ojos estaban cual platos extendidos, el sudor frio recorrió sus sienes, no sabía que hacer o decir, lo primero que surgió fue.  
Vegeta: Debemos… petrificar a Black…  
Kyabe: Majestad…  
Vegeta: Que!? Es la única solución, mi padre lo hizo por el bien del mundo espiritual y real  
Bulma: Pero Vegeta… digo… majestad, no puede transformarse en Lobo, sino el hechizo avanzara… y sabe lo que sucederá al profanar a su alma…  
Vegeta: Tch…  
Lazuli: Yo lo hare… yo matare a Black  
Vegeta: No! Debo ser yo… ese maldito debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho a la raza Cain, NO SERE UN BUEN REY SINO LO ELIMINA SU REY, EL REY CAIN! SERÉ LA VERGÜENZA DE TODA NUESTRA ESPECIE! EL ORGULLO DE UN CAIN NO CAERA POR UN ESTUPIDO HECHIZO DE MUERTE DE ALMA! NOOOO  
Bulma se acercó al hombre con las venas retorcerse de furia, posando dulcemente su mano en el hombro del hombre alterado.  
Bulma: Majestad… debe calmarse… nadie está diciendo que usted es un cobarde… pero… no podremos perder a un Rey… no a uno como usted  
Vegeta resoplo, quitándose de encima la mano que Bulma había posado en su hombro.  
No podría no tenerte en mis brazos… aléjate de mí… ahora ya no es seguro tenernos el uno al otro  
Vegeta se coloro de un rojo muy cauteloso.  
Vegeta: Petrificar a Black… solo fue una idea… podríamos matarlo… si es que sirvientes no estén, ni si quiera un demonio… ellos cuidaran muy bien a Black por ser quien es… en cuanto a lo que hablamos antes… de quien era el carruaje?  
Lazuli: Uh?... No sabría decirle señor pero… creo que era de la familia Vlad…  
Vegeta: Vigilen bien a Turles… entonces  
Broly: Está suponiendo que…  
Vegeta: Si, Turles puede ser un vampiro, porque habría sangre de vampiro en ella… es de la familia Vlad… no podemos confiar en él, no cuando veamos algunas pruebas  
Blackie se estremeció, tomando de su bolsillo el guante, lo estrujo.  
Por favor… que no seas vampiro…  
Pensó sin decirlo coherentemente, estaba claro que sentía algo por él, por lo que eso la hacía enfurecer aún más  
Vegeta: Si ven a Turles… interróguenlo, si no cede… hagan la prueba con plata o agua santa… si es obvio de ser vampiro… mátenlo, vampiros es lo que no debe haber ahora… vampiros que ayuden a Black serán la tarea más difícil… DEBEMOS INPEDIR QIE ZAMASU SEA REVIVIDO! Mientras Kakarotto aun no esté aquí, debemos controlar todo, Broly, llama a los Cains junto con Kakarotto, Lazuli, ve con tu hermano a investigar que no haya más sirvientes, si aún sigue con vida el que apareció, mátenlo, no son más que una molestia, Kyabe, busca a la cazadora… ya no podemos dejarla estar sola más… si es que fallamos en esta noche con la siguiente cabeza, el collar me importa mucho, Bulma, el collar podría usado para la resurrección de Zamasu?  
Bulma: Así es, una parte de su alma para el maleficio será elemental para romper la petrificación… aunque aún no sé del todo sobre el hechizo, si sé que se necesita algo poderoso para completar, seguiré estudiándolo, veré si puedo encontrar algo  
Vegeta: Bien, Especies mágicas… esta noche… será el fin… por el bien de la HUMANIDAD  
Todos: POR EL BIEN DE LA HUMANIDAD  
Colocaron sus palmas en su pecho para alzarlas al escuchar las palabras del Rey Cain, una guerra entre especies, el heroísmo en el aire, diferentes especies jurando por proteger a la humanidad, hasta una persona escondida en el armario, quien repitió el mismo movimiento de los Cains.  
NADIE MATARA A BLACK! MAS QUE YO!  
Dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por su ojo.  
Él pagara con creces todo mi sufrimiento…

 **Aquí** **Blackie me dio ternura :3**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	18. Era un simple sueño ¿no?

Era un simple sueño… ¿no?  
Capítulo 18  
Blackie  
Como fue posible que ahora me encuentre en esta situación? Todo había sido tan rápido que no recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado  
Pero sé que esa noche cada vez toma más forma, los síntomas de esa enfermedad evitaban que recordara… que recordara lo que era antes… y ahora? Que debería hacer? Entregarme en cuerpo y alma o luchar contra ese ser demoniaco…?  
He caído ya, bajo sus poderes? Mi razón se ha esfumado?  
Estoy aquí cara a cara con el monstruo quien me hundió en la soledad, quien me hizo retraerme a mi propio núcleo, sin sonreír a las hermosas cosas que da la vida, a despertar por el sonido del gallo resonar, ser una mujer con una vida cómoda y común, reprimirme siempre, obligar a mi propia familia a luchar por algo que ahora ya no tiene ni tendrá futuro en mis metas, con el ser que me arrebato la vida, convirtiéndome en una cascara vacía… para solo a verme desnudado sentimentalmente con aquel monstruo, quitar esa enorme cascara de mi alma y entregarme, sin temer al rechazo, solo dejarme llevar, dejarme abrazar por sus manos ardientes de deseo, con un solo toque caliente de su piel contra la mía, borraría mi sufrimiento y las pesadillas se volverían en algo diferente… en un sueño…  
He me aquí… las telas que se posan sobre mi cuerpo se retiran con mis manos, dejándola caer al suelo, mis pies tímidos se quedan estáticos, mientras que sus ojos me desnudan cada vez más…  
Era un simple sueño… ¿no?... Y si lo es… entonces la razón de mi mente jamás existirá mientras este aquí, en su castillo, en su habitación, frente a él, desnudada… sabiendo ya que… el ser que he odiado hasta la muerte sea vuelto… mi amante  
(Días antes)  
El día ahora podría ser igual de peligroso para las personas, el viento traía el mal inmortal, las mariposas guardadas en un frasco y en otro mariposillas de cabeza de muerte revoloteaban, quien diría que un hombre de ojos rojos y piel extraña trajera a Bra§ov la rebelión entre razas mágicas  
La luz del sol estaba a su plenitud y una sombra viajaba entre el cielo, guiada de sonidos demoníacos, los sonidos despertaron la atención de los Cains que discutían que hacer respecto a Black, ahora lo peor llegaría  
Kyabe: Majestad… que fue ese sonido?  
Dijo con los ojos repletos de preocupación, el azufre les inundo las fosas nasales, los humanos casi no percibían aquel asquiento olor y solamente una especie podría oler de esa manera.  
Vegeta: Sirvientes…  
El silencio espectral fue inmenso, obligándolos a salir, si había sirvientes… había demonios.  
Blackie miro por el agujero del mueble, al ver que se habían ido, era la hora de huir; abrió tan lentamente la puerta que el rechinido fue leve, un mareo la hizo casi tropezar, cada vez se sentía más mal, sin explicarse el por qué, siguió con lo más obvio, salir y huir hacia el bosque, que era lo más razonable ahora, sabiendo que la irían a buscar  
El collar es mío  
Pensó con furia, tratando de tener equilibrio, camino hasta la ventana, mirando detrás de su hombro, nadie le vería escabullirse, sin más salió del edificio con un brinco.  
X: AAAAHH AYUDENME!  
Se escuchó un grito desgarrador, su ética humana el obligo a ir tras la ayuda, presenciando algo impresionante.  
Un ser de piel acorazada con alas de murciélago volaba tomando de sus "garras" a una mujer que gritaba por ayuda, él ser paranormal gruñía cual cerdo al matadero, sus ojos eran grandes y finos, el iris color rojo eran penetrantes, su coraza de color morada y su piel blanca relucían como peligroso a la vista, sus labios eran negros; todos los que estuvieron dentro de la sala de la cual Blackie espió, trataban de ayudarla, sería inútil hacerlo sin usar sus poderes, en la sociedad humana eran iguales a ellos pero en su entorno eran Cains; de repente un hombre fornido que estuvo dentro de la sala rugió, cambiando su apariencia, creció en musculatura, su cabello cambio a un rubio y sus ojos a azules, creciendo sus colmillos tomo una carreta y despedazándola, saco de ella un gran palo y lo lanzo con brutalidad, perforando el cuerpo del ser volador, dejando caer a la mujer que fue atrapada nuevamente por el ser, con una sonrisa inmensa gruño y con su cola filosa corto la garganta de la mujer  
Sirviente: Silencio…  
Dejando caer el cuerpo, tomo la estaca casera, la saco y la devolvió a su agresor, sabiendo bien que la esquivaría voló hacia el cielo, tomando suficiente altura, dirigiéndose a ellos en picada, su cola la hizo nuevamente filosa, hasta que un disparo la distrajo, entre el misterio Blackie había jalado del gatillo, sin poder más, corrió hacia el bosque, no pudo ayudar a la chica, lo cual la deprimió pero exponerse a ayudar frente a esos seres que la habían engañado desde el principio era una locura  
Aprovechando la situación, Broly se hizo humo blanco y atrapo al sirviente  
Tomando su cola, manos y piernas, inmovilizo al ser en el suelo, todos los presentes huyeron a refugiarse, esta vez ya nadie podría tener presencia al aire libre, el horror ya estaba encarnado en la población, el día ahora sería peligroso igual que la noche  
Vegeta: Tómalo y envíalo a la prisión del castillo AHORA  
Sirviente: Tu muerte está muy cerca… príncipe Vegeta… al igual que tu padre  
Vegeta abrió sus ojos, llevando su mano a su torso, frunciendo el ceño  
Vegeta: CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!  
Dijo cambiando sus ojos negros a rojo vino, propinándole un golpe mortal en el rostro al sirviente, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.  
Bulma quien estaba cerca del Rey sostenía su varita secretamente  
Bulma: V-Vegeta…?  
Vegeta: Todos al castillo, el espectáculo termino  
Bulma cariñosamente poso su mano en el hombro del Rey, pero este la quito con rudeza  
Vegeta: Me he cansado ya de tus mimos! Basta ya! Recuerda porque es que estas aquí hechicera! He dado una orden, y espero que la acates  
Dijo con una mirada asesina dedicada solamente a ella, Bulma apretó la mano que no sostenía la varita, resoplando asintió a la orden  
Bulma: Lo que ordene… alteza  
Exclamo inclinándose hacia él, lo cual enfureció al Rey, pues anteriormente Vegeta le había pedido dejar los modales frente a él, ya que sin saber por qué, amaba escuchar su nombre entre los labios de la mujer peli azul  
Vegeta: Déjate de estupideces y avanza  
Demando, caminando con molestia sintió algo extraño, mirando por su costado, vio como una persona caminaba, mirándolo de cierta forma espectral, Vegeta trato de no darle importancia, solo era un hombre alto con maletas cargadas en su espalda aunque sombría su mirada  
(Lejos del pueblo, en el bosque)  
La respiración le comenzaba a fallar, estaba fatigada, el sudor frió la empapaba, el aliento se le escapaba de sus labios, las piernas poco a poco les dejaban de responder, casi ordenándole a ella parar, estaba ya lejos del pueblo pero su condición física era mejor, algo le ocurría  
Blackie: Que… me sucede?...  
Decía casi al borde de caer al suelo, obedeciendo las órdenes de su cuerpo, se dejó caer, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, un árbol estaba cerca de ella, por lo que se le hizo fácil acercarse a él y recargar su cansado cuerpo  
Blackie: Seguramente…. es todo lo que pasa… jamás me… había pasado… algo tan severo antes… Cains, vampiros, hechiceras y esos… sirvientes y demonios… todo esto… es una locur…  
Callo al escuchar unas hojas romperse, al principio creyendo que era un animal se desmintió al oler un desagradable olor a azufre, asomándose por el árbol, vio una figura caminando con maletas detrás de su espalda, su apariencia era de dudar, quien diablos estaría vestido así en medio del bosque, y menos con ojos rojizos, tapando su boca, se deslizo suavemente por el suelo, tratando de no llamar su atención, miraba por el rabillo de su ojo que aquel ser no se le acercara, sintiéndose algo mareada, cerraba sus ojos tratando de que el malestar desapareciera, pero cada vez que los cerraba y abría, cosas extrañas pasaban, se veía como poco a poco seres terroríficos salían de su sombra, como esas criaturas gruñían  
X: Recordar bien el plan…  
Fue lo único que se escuchó en el bosque.  
Sintiéndose más relajada de verlo irse, Blackie se acomodó en el tronco del árbol, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido ese día, pero algo ocurrió, la fatiga comenzó a poseerla, la hacía marearse, la hacía jadear un poco, el pesar de los ojos era insoportable, sin no poder luchar más, Blackie cayo al sueño, quedando inconsciente en medio de un bosque lleno de… rarezas  
(Al anochecer)  
Corría desesperada, pero aun así la atrapaban, viendo una escena traumática de su niñez  
Mama: Por qué no nos salvaste, mi amor?  
Papa: Confiábamos en ti…  
Blackie: LO SIENTO! NO PIDE, ERA MUY FUERTE  
Sus padres sangraban, las cuencas de sus ojos eran muy obscuras, estaban mugrosos y el olor era detestable  
Mama: Por qué nos dejaste morir?  
Blackie: POR FAVOR! PERDÓNENME! NO SE VAYAN  
X: Has vuelto pequeña basura… preparada para morir  
Los ojos de la mujer sollozos, se desviaron a unos malignos, ahí estaba de nuevo Black, con intenciones de acabar con ella  
X: Luchar no te servirá de nada…siempre te esperare a que duermas… para atormentarte  
Blackie: ALÉJATE DE MI!  
Black: AJAJAJAAJJAJAA  
Sus ojos se abrieron, inyectados de sangre, movía su vista, verificando de ver si nadie le miraba, Blackie trato de ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil, sus fuerzas se había escapado, estaba muy débil, sin saber la razón, no pudo más que aullar, alguien vendría por ella, había sido entrenado para ello, tardaría pero sabía que su único amigo cuadrúpedo vendría a su salvación mientras la noche se había apoderado de todo  
Paso el tiempo, temiendo por acabar desolada en medio del bosque, sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, hasta que relinchos la hicieron despertar, ahí estaba su corcel negro, quien fue hasta ella, empujándola para hacerla despertar  
Blackie: Ya voy… ya voy  
Repetía en voz alta, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida o inconsciente pero sabía que esa noche seria el día en que Black dejara de esconderse para ir por su siguiente víctima, trepo en el lomo de caballo, estaba muy débil, apuras penas podía mantenerse derecha sobre su corcel  
Blackie: Debemos… regresar…  
Tomando las riendas, dirigió a su caballo hacia el pueblo, nublándose la vista, comenzó a jalar más fuerte, sus energías se iban y quería aprovechar que aun podría ver un poco bien, mientras bajaba, un estruendo se escuchó cerca de ella, viendo como un castillo era invadido por ciertas criaturas aladas, se escuchaba  
X: SIRVIENTES  
Una pelea había comenzado, sin saber por qué siguió mejor así su camino, no podría desperdiciar el tiempo  
El sudor seguía goteando de su rostro, tenía tanto frió que titiritaba, sintiéndose poco mas débil, llego por fin al pueblo, buscando inútilmente a su enemigo, vio como alguien caminaba cautelosamente por sus calles, a lo que era más que sospechoso, se incorporó, bajando de su caballo, aun podía caminar, la adrenalina le era de mucha ayuda, fuerzas desconocidas la hacían dar pasos rápidos, observando bien al individuo, se dio cuenta que era el Doctor Vlad, quien había entrado a la biblioteca de la ciudad  
Blackie: A estas horas?...

 **AHORA si se viene lo chido!... Ok no :D**


	19. Quizá si

Quizá si…  
Capítulo 19  
(Días atrás)  
Sus parpados pesaban, la enfermedad se había apoderado de su cuerpo y mente, nada podía despertarla, el dolor era ya quien mandaba, la furia solo la hacían abrir y cerrar sus ojos  
Como es que… pudo hacer esto… MALDITO… ASESINO  
Se repetía en su mente con poca cordura, arrastrándose fuera de la biblioteca con sangre ajena, sus últimas energías la hacían aun recordar el desastroso episodio como cazadora… una supuesta traición…  
Blackie: No… maldito…  
Dijo al entrecerrar sus ojos hacia el hombre que la miraba de reojo, cabello negro y ojos rojizos, sin más que quedar inconsciente… seria su fin?  
Maldito… traidor…  
Fue lo último que pudo pensar…  
(El presente)  
Un mundo se hallaba entre sus sueños, contemplando asi su "miserable" vida como un cerillo al encenderse, todas sus memorias, como si fuese un túnel interminable con una luz al final del camino, la obscuridad corría a través de aquel túnel, el frio recorría su cuerpo  
Blackie: Hola?  
Decía intentando no verse débil, pero el miedo la consumía, pero la luz la guiaba ciegamente, con pasos temblorosos se acercaba más y más a esa luz intensa, tan cerca de tocarlo, una calma inexplicable la hacía sentir bien, sin miedo a nada, hasta que… una fuerza increíble arrastro la luz lejos de ella, sin saber la razón siguió persiguiendo la luz, pero algo la arrastro sin respeto alguno  
Blackie: NOOOO, SUELTAME!  
Grito a la cosa que la arrastraba, alejándose considerablemente de la luz.  
De repente abrió sus ojos, jadeante, se encontraba en una cama bastante grande, todo estaba oscuro, sin siquiera ver su propia nariz, sentía algo en su frente, por lo que decidida se lo quito, su textura húmeda y suave la intrigo.  
Blackie: Un trapo mojado  
Se dijo, un dolor de cabeza la inundo, sin hacer más que quejarse en silencio, escucho un crujido, lo que fuese que estuviera en la oscuridad la miraba.  
Torpemente trataba de levantarse, levantarse tan rápido la hicieron marearse de sobremanera.  
X: Al fin despiertas…  
Con un sobresalto dijo con miedo en sus palabras.  
Blackie: QUIEN… ES!?  
Hubo silencio, hasta que el crujido se volvió a escuchar, se levantó derecha, buscaba como podía lo que fuese, esa negrura la volvería loca.  
X: Deberías quedarte en cama… aun esta enferma y puedes recaer  
Esa voz…  
Exclamo en su mente, la paranoia la hizo mover los brazos, buscando quien estuviese cerca, sintiendo ligereza en su cuello, fue cuando de repente dijo en susurro  
Blackie: El collar…  
X: No te preocupes por ese objeto… está en buenas manos  
Un quejido de metal fue lo único que se escuchó después esas palabras, un candelabro se encendió, dejando ver de quien era la voz  
Blackie: ALEJATE DE MI  
El ceño se frunció, una voz fuerte salió de ella, tratando de no temer a quien estaba delante de ella  
X: Que pasa Cazadora…?  
Dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Blackie dio pasos hacia atrás, tratando de buscar alguna arma  
X: Por qué tan asustada? Creí que te daría gusto estar con vida  
Blackie: Maldito… TRAIDOR!  
Una sonrisa traviesa salió del hombre, mostrando sus colmillos demoniacos.  
X: Entonces si recuerdas un poco… pensé que sería borrosos tus recuerdos… sigues sorprendiéndome Cazadora  
Camino hacia ella, deteniéndose al estar a unos cuantos pasos.  
Blackie: Todos en el pueblo creían en ti! Maldito estúpido!  
X: Oye…  
Dijo al tomar por la garganta suavemente a la mujer aterrada, acercándose a su oído y decir con cierta dulzura.  
X: Cuida tus modales… no olvides quien te salvo  
Blackie irritada mordió su oreja, aun con pocas energías, pudo lastimarlo.  
X: AGH!  
Tomo su oreja lastimada, pero sano tan rápido que ni su vista fue capaz de ver cómo.  
X: Jaja sabía que sería difícil, una vez que despertaras  
Blackie miraba todo el lugar, buscando sus armas, tratando de distraerlo, exclamo.  
Blackie: Dónde estoy?  
X: Empezaremos con las preguntas ya?  
Blackie: No te me acerques… traidor  
X: Por qué traidor?  
Blackie: Por que!? Por qué!? No lo sé! Tal vez porque eres uno de ellos y más encima su líder!  
X: No soy su líder… aun  
Blackie: Eres detestable! Tal y como recordaba  
X: Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas  
Blackie: Lo sabes! Turles… o debería decir Black? Pero Vegeta vendrá a  
Black: El no vendrá… todavía no…  
Blackie: A que te refieres?  
Black: El morirá pronto… y solo tengo que hacerlo enfurecer para que muera  
entonces era de eso de lo estaban hablando Vegeta y esa mujer rubia  
Blackie: No necesito que me rescaten… yo te matare…  
Black: Suerte con eso… por ahora será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, te traeré tu comida  
Dándose la vuelta, Black camino directamente hacia la puerta, en donde miro con seriedad a la mujer que lo observaba con odio.  
Black: Es mejor así…  
Susurrando me fue de la habitación, dejando a una mujer muy alterada.  
Blackie camino a la puerta golpeándola y jalándola, era inútil, no se abría, el manojo con su cerradura pero necesitaba una llave.  
Una llave bastante grande diría yo  
Pensó al ver el hueco  
Podría entrar mi mano y abrir desde afuera?  
Se preguntó, sin más que hacer, acerco su mano al cerrojo, cuando se escuchó una voz chillona  
X: Si fuera tú… no lo haría… jiji  
Blackie: Uuh? Quién es?  
Pego su oído a la puerta, no hubo resultado, bajo lentamente su rostro al cerrojo, intentando ver que era, de repente apareció un ojo purpura, dándole un susto a la mujer  
Blackie: AH! CARAJO…  
X: Esa boquita señorita  
Es una mujer?  
Blackie: Quién eres?  
X: Mucho gusto prisionera… soy Vados, un placer  
Blackie: El placer… es mío…  
Vados: Cuál es tu nombre, prisionera?  
Blackie: Blackie… Blackie Melland  
Vados: Exquisito nombre para una humana… aahh lo olvidaba, no metas tu mano ahí… solo está hecha para razas mágicas…  
Blackie: Razas mágicas…?  
Vados: Si, o de lo contario te perforara  
X: Vados!  
Se escuchó una voz gruesa y firme en el pasillo  
Vados: Hola Hit, ven, ya está despierta la prisionera de Black  
Blackie: Prefiero que me digas por mi nombre, Vados  
Vados: Uuh? Si así lo deseas  
Hit: Vados, aléjate de esa puerta o Black se enfadara  
Vados: Pero si es muy interesante y huele muy bien, puedo oler su sangre y esta mmm para lamerse los dedos  
Hit: Vados!  
Vados: Okey, okey! No te enfades… no es culpa tuya Blackie, siempre es así de gruñón y aguafiestas, después te vendré a visitar con compañía de Wiss  
Hit: Hey! Que fue lo que dijo Black?  
Vados: Sera nuestro secreto… así que SHH  
Hit: Nada de sshh, andando ahora, debemos alistar todo para mañana  
Vados: Ay espera Hit  
Las voces siguieron hablando pero cada vez más lejos de la puerta  
Blackie: NO, AGUARDEN! VADOS! NO SE VAYAN… aagh  
si no puedo salir por la puerta… deberé buscar otra salida… o hacerla… auch… aahh… este dolor de cabeza…  
Caminando hacia la pared con una mano en la cabeza, palpaba la pared, en busca de una ventana, cuando se escucharon pasos venir del pasillo, mirando por su hombro, Blackie corrió hacia la cama, tratando de no ser obvia de lo que hacía, miro como una mano se metió dentro del cerrojo, una cosa metálica bajo perforando la mano, haciéndola sangrar  
QUE MIER…  
Cuando saco su mano, la puerta se abrió  
A eso se refería Vados…  
Black: Bien… come esto, te sentirás mejor  
Blackie: No comeré nada…  
Black: Si lo haces te iras más rápido de aquí  
Frunció los labios delgados, sin tener otra opción tomo el alimento, metiéndolo en su boca, mastico los alimentos aun teniendo la seriedad firme aunque estuviese más que aterrada por la presencia del asesino de sus padres  
Black: Después toma esto…  
Dijo sacando de su bolsillo unas raras semillas verdes.  
La mano femenina las tomo, puso las semillas en su mano, investigándola.  
Blackie: Que esto?  
Black: Semillas del ermitaño  
Blackie: Del que?  
Black: Ermitaño  
Blackie: Para qué sirven?  
Black: Es medicina, solo tómala…  
Dijo teniendo un comportamiento alterado  
Blackie: Que clase de medicina es esta…?  
Black: Te dejare descansar  
Dijo con rudeza mientras caminaba a la puerta, deteniéndose cual loco.  
Black: Blackie  
Blackie: No llames por mi nombre…  
Black: Da igual…  
Blackie: Que?  
Black: En el ropero de ahí hay ropa para que te cambies…  
Blackie: Hmp…  
Black: Además… quería tener tu compañía en el salón… espero que no te importe  
Blackie: De hecho si me importa  
Black: Pues me vale un carajo, aun así lo estarás, quiero saber algo de ti, que me interesa para mi propio beneficio… y también puedes tener el mismo beneficio… de todas formas, tu salud comienza a estar equilibrada y puedo darte la libertad, si es que te portes bien  
Blackie: Que te sucede!? Que te hace pensar que cederé a tus estúpidas ordenes solo porque quie…  
Su rapidez fue incapaz de hacerla reaccionar, la mano de él se posó en su cuello, apretando solo un poco, teniendo delicadeza en no apretar ni ser violento al estar tan cerca de ella.  
Black: Cuidado a quien le hablas así, no olvides quien soy y que soy  
No pudo resistirse a su olor natural, acercándose un poco a su piel, se dio una oleada de ella, mientras con terror, Blackie permanecía quieta, reaccionando lo alejo tan rápido como pudo, dejando caer su alimento  
Blackie: Mira lo que hiciste con tus tonterías de respeto  
Black: Límpialo entonces, he sido lo bastante caballero contigo como para que no reciba respeto es demasiado, harás lo que yo ordeno aunque no te guste, eres la invitada y sería una grosería no ser respetuosa en una casa ajena  
Frunció el ceño, pero una idea perversa comenzó a crecer.  
Quizá si…  
Blackie: Bien…  
Black molesto cruzo sus brazos, dándose la vuelta, camino hacia la salida sin mirar atrás  
Black: Tienes 4 horas antes del atardecer para estar en el salón… para llegar salón, ve por el pasillo, todo derecho hasta llegar a unas escaleras, al lado izquierdo está el salón

 **Espero que les haya gustado chicas y chicos, ahora si! ya se viene lo bueno**


	20. ¿Cálido?

¿Cálido?

Capítulo 20

(Lo que ocurrió en la última caza)

Black

Esa noche era importante, estábamos por terminar con la cacería de cabezas y solo esperar que la luna sangrienta llegara para la resurrección de mi padre... de Zamasu, mi plan iba tal y como lo había pensado, el collar de la realeza seria mío muy pronto.

Lamentaba tener que desaparecer mi otro papel, que más podría hacer?

Era momento del ataque, Vegeta no nos dejaría hacer nuestro objetivo, pero de ello no me preocupaba, el estúpido de Vegeta creía haber ganado a uno de nosotros y hacerla hablar, Freezer, una de los sirvientes de Hit, siendo capturada y llevada al castillo... tal y como estaba planeado, una gran distracción, nada podría arruinarlo... hasta que...

Blackie: MUERE!

Escuche desde la obscuridad de la biblioteca, yo me ocultaba por si acaso algún enemigo llegara a querer atacar a Rini y ultima cabeza, el bajo brillo de una espada de plata, se podía apreciar en el aire, se dirigía a Rini, quien tenía la última pieza para el ritual, la cabeza cercenada no debía tener otro corte más que la de él hacha, hecha exclusivamente para esta tarea, el hacha bendecida por Lilith; la espada rozaría la cabeza y todo se arruinaría, una vez que tuviera un corte, el hechizo no se haría y tendríamos que espera otros 26 años para ver crecer de nuevo a los malditos que tuvieran la mala suerte de ser semi-demonios, sin más que esperar, detuve la espada tomándola del mango, salvando así el hechizo.

Rini: JAJAJAJA veamos quien morirá idiota

Su carcajada se escuchó, mi semblante se quedó serio, además de saber quién era ella, esos ojos enfermos y tan puros me hicieron recordar vagamente algo, pero no podía saber de qué se trataba, mis memorias recorrían cada parte de mi cabeza, tratando de saber dónde había visto aquellos ojos, pero fui interrumpido con un grito.

Blackie: BLACK!

Su rostro cambio totalmente, de uno tan violento a uno tan aterrado, sin energías pero con el ceño aun fruncido, mi personalidad ingrata dijo.

Black: Déjate de estupideces, Cazadora, estamos ocupados como para pelear contigo

Dije sin meditar mis palabras, escuchaba a lo lejos como los Cains corrían a una velocidad impresionante, llegarían hasta nosotros, aunque a nuestro favor ganaríamos, pero cualquier error terminaría nuestra suerte.

Black: Andando Rini, ya vienen

Rini: Si

Me respondió poniéndose el hacha en su hombro, mire de reojo a la cazadora, observando como débilmente caía al suelo, estaba asustada, lo podía oler el aroma a temor, al salir de la biblioteca, y caminar algunos metros, se escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, dejándose ver una mujer agonizando, maldiciéndonos, no supe que hacer, esa debilidad me conmovió, Rini golpeo mi torso con su antebrazo, tratando de hacerme reaccionar.

Rini: Que haces!?, larguémonos

No respondí, verla tan débil, tan... indefensa me provocaron unas ganas de ir por ella, tenerla en brazos simplemente mecerla para que durmiera, cuidarla era la palabra correcta, siempre cuidarla, moví uno de mis pies al frente, mi mente estaba en blanco, mi preocupación por los Cains se había ido, el ritual, todo me valía un carajo, ahora ella estaba como punto clave, pensé una buena excusa para ir por ella.

Black: Tiene el collar de Drácula, debo ir por el antes de que Vegeta venga tras el

Rini torció sus labios, creyendo esa excusa importante, fui a ella, estaba casi por desvanecerse, al acercarme su olor era impresionante, hinoptizante; por alguna razón suspire al tocar su piel fría, tomándola en brazos, sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban, era obstinada, aun quería hacerme daño pero esas energéticas batallas en donde la había visto como el Doctor Turles se esfumaron, ahora solo era una humana, una mujer debilitada; me acerque a su pecho, tratando de escuchar sus latidos, eran lentos y pasivos, un sentimiento extraño me domino, algo semejante cuando veía a mi madre ser burlada por mis hermanos, pero era intenso, un grito próximo se escuchó cerca de donde estaba

Rini: AQUÍ VIENEN! QUE CARAJO ESPERAS PARA MOVERTE!? SOLO QUITALE EL COLLAR DE DRACULA Y LARGUEMOS A LA MIERDA

Black: Llama a tu mascota!

Grité en cuanto vi unos ojos azules brillosos venir hacia Rini.

Rini hizo lo que le dije, mientras con dificultad ella se movía, aquel Cain se movió veloz, con nuevas técnicas de ataque.

Black: Jamás había visto un Cain moverse así

Impresionado, me quede inmóvil, aquel Cain tenía algo diferente entre todos los Cains que había visto, sus ojos eran amarillos, su pelaje blanco cual nieve y un olor similar al de un Cain Guerrero, que había de diferente en él? Simplemente era igual que todos esos perros.

Rini fue fuertemente golpeada en el rostro, lanzándola metros lejos de mí, destruyendo así una casa, los cimientos cayeron encima de ella

Fruncí el ceño, busque un lugar donde dejar a la mujer inconsciente, pero me fue imposible, ese Cain iba hacia mí, no necesitaba las manos para defenderme, pero me preocupaba moverla muy brusco, hasta que un fuego negro lo rodeo, impidiendo que saliera, entre los escombros se levantó una mujer con una ira que solo podría ser de ella, rugiendo Rini exclamo

Rini: COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A UNA DAMA, COMO YO!

Sus manos se movían danzantes, el fuego que salía de sus manos herían a ese Cain

Rini: BLACK! SAL DE AHÍ! VETE CON LA CABEZA, YO ME ENCARGARE DE EL! PERO APRESÚRATE

Me grito, ese Cain luchaba con el fuego, saldría en cualquier momento, asentí, materializándome en humo, alejándome de aquel, tome la cabeza como pude, cuando la voz gruesa y antinatural del Cains salió, exclamo.

Cain: Blackie... Dámela ahora!

Me negué, por alguna razón me sentí vulnerable que me la arrebatara, de nuevo esa calidez en pecho.

De la nada apareció el sirviente de Rini, caminando hacia ella, Rini lo miro de reojo, con dificultad puso su mano en la luna de su frente

Rini: Turles! Pelea con él! Hasta que escapemos! Entendido

Cains: T-Turles...?

El ser solo asintió, se colocó en pose de pelea, para solo correr hacia el Cain que entre el fuego luchaba, el fuego negro no dañaba al Cain esclavo de Rini, atravesando por las llamas, le dio un puñetazo, haciéndolo salir del circulo

Rini: Vámonos

Me susurro, mientras iba por el hacha

Volvíamos al castillo... con compañía humana...

(Castillo de los Cains, antes de la última caza de los vampiros, esa noche)

Antes de que el sol se esfumara detrás de la montaña, los Cains torturaban a la criatura asesina, con fuetes de cuero y metal golpeaban la piel del espécimen, Vegeta miraba desde la esquina del calabozo, quien ejercía la tortura era nada más y nada menos que Broly

Vegeta: Broly detente...

Dijo con seriedad; el ser escupía su sangre azulada metálica, su rostro estaba llena de agonía pero con una maldad precisa de asesino.

Vegeta: Lo repetiré de nuevo... donde está tu amo?

Freezer: Ya te lo dije... solo lo seguí a aquí...

Vegeta se acercó al sirviente, estando frente a frente, tratando de intimidar.

Vegeta: Si lo sigues... entonces porque te alejaste de él?

Freezer: Dime "alteza''... se siente cansado?... Con ganas de matar? Jajaja

Vegeta suspiro, retirándose de su frente, se dio la vuelta, sabía a qué se refería al haber dicho aquello tan desubicado, su maldición.

Freezer: Esto me trae recuerdos... a ti no? La historia se repite... y tu morirás... como tu estúpido e incompetente padre!

Vegeta apretó los nudillos, sin pensarlo, se giró hacia el sirviente, propinándole un golpe que lo empujaría hacia la pared con violencia

Freezer: Aaagh... JAJAJA

Vegeta: Donde está tu amo!?

Freezer: Por que recurrir a la violencia? Jajaja que se siente tener que morir ahora, de una manera absurda?

Vegeta tomo la cabeza de Freezer, apretujándola, la azoto contra el suelo, haciendo un agujero, nadie se interpondría.

Vegeta: DONDE ESTA TU AMO!?

Freezer: Jajaja... eres un ESTUPIDO! El paso en frente de tus ojos! Burlándose de ti!... Respóndeme algo... las ansias por violencia no te ponen nervioso? Con más energía pero con debilidad?

Dijo mirando a la hechicera detrás de Vegeta.

Freezer: El olor a fluidos corporales mmm... ya te ha hecho gemir bruja asquerosa por la "alteza"?

Dijo refiriéndose a Bulma quien se escondía detrás de Vegeta

Broly: Suficiente!

Con el metal que había en sus manos, golpeo a Freezer tan fuerte que un terrible crujido se pudo escuchar.

Vegeta: Dame la espada

Broly: Pero alteza

Vegeta: Obedece...

Freezer: Si... obedece cual perra en celo... ya está cabreados señores y señoras

Vegeta tomo la espada de metal, y con una ira inexplicable, una furia interna nació poco a poco, pateo la cabeza Freezer, manteniéndola en el piso, para poder así cortar parte de su cola.

Freezer: AAAAAHHH!

Grito mientras escupía sangre por el dolor forzado, la cola cortada se movía cual gusano, la sonrisa que antes había en ella, desapareció.

Bulma: Vegeta... tranquilízate

Dijo tocando su brazo, pero este lo quito violentamente lastimando un poco su mano, Vegeta la miro de reojo, estaba cabreado, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojo vino, reaccionando, sus ojos volvieron a ser negros, teniendo el semblante fruncido pero preocupado miro a Bulma dolida por su mano.

Freezer: Agh... no te... sorprendas Bruja... ese cambio de... no reconocer a quien... conoce... es el primer... síntoma... morirás V-Vegeta... jaja... lo harás... y... Black ganara...

Dijo posando la cabeza en el suelo, el dolor era terrible ya, no aguantaba más.

 **P.D.**

 **Se que antes ya había descrito el "hacha para la cacería", pero olvide la Oz de Black... así que la sustituyo por ESTA! JAJAJA ok no, pero imagen que es esa es "la hacha" (mas bien Oz)**


	21. ¿Ámame?

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_  
Este capítulo contiene **Lemon** , no apto para menores de 13 años.  
¿Ámame?  
Capítulo 21  
Suspiro al sentarse en la cómoda cama con telas de terciopelo, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a irse, por lo que se sentía mucho mejor.  
Blackie: Que se supone que hare?  
Dijo poniéndose una mano en su mentón, no dejaba de pensar en que esa noche tendría que verle, temía por ver a sus ojos pero lo peor que tal vez sintiera lo que algunas fue sintiendo con el supuesto "Doctor Turles".  
El nerviosismo picaba constante en su cabeza, no quería verle definitivamente.  
De repente se escuchó una voz femenina decir.  
X: Shh… no hagas ruido  
Blackie se puso en alerta, miro que por debajo de la puerta, un humo comenzaba a surgir, la luz del candelabro no daba para ver más de aquel extraño acontecimiento.  
Cuando de la nada el humo que se movía lentamente se movió brusco para mostrar a una mujer con una sonrisa junto con otra persona.  
Blackie: Vados?  
Vados: Hola prisionera Blackie, sshh nadie sabe que estamos aquí, así que  
Hizo una señal de silencio.  
Es un poco infantil  
Pensó al ver esa sonrisa juguetona que mostraba junto con aquel otro vampiro que le acompañaba.  
Blackie: Quien es el hombre?  
Vados: Es mi hermano, Wiss  
Wiss se colocó en una pose de caballero y con una sonrisa acolmillado, dijo.  
Wiss: Un gusto Prisionera Blackie  
Blackie: Si… Blackie Melland  
Wiss: Entonces es este… el Pecado de Black?... Jaja  
Blackie: Uuh? Pecado?  
Vados: Ah, bueno es que así se le dice, cuando un Vampiro esta deleitado con algo o alguien, algo así como pertenencia, nadie más puede tocarle, con un vínculo posesivo.  
Blackie: Eeh!?  
Wiss: Vados, espantarás al postre  
Vados: No tenemos permitido beber su sangre así que quita la idea de beber su sangre  
Wiss: Bien  
Desanimado sonrió.  
Blackie: Porque están aquí?  
Vados: Bueno… nos enteramos de la cena que tendrá El Príncipe y "su pecado" y pues que más que hacer lo que por derecho es una obligación.  
Blackie: Que es?  
Wiss: Ayudar, te ayudaremos a vestirte  
Blackie: No iré!  
Vados: Prisionera Blackie, nadie te pregunto si quisieras ir, tienes que ir  
Blackie: Quien es él para mandarme a mí!?  
Wiss: Bueno… de todas formas lo harás, no es como si lo decidieras, al convertirte en Pecado de un Vampiro, la idea de obediencia será inmediata, aunque no te controlara por completo, será muy mínimo, no tienes salida querida  
Vados: No seas obstinada, andando, estoy emocionada porque te midamos esos vestidos  
Blackie: No!  
Wiss: Vados… tarde o temprano se alistara, vámonos  
Vados: Jum… bien  
Blackie: No esperen!  
Dijo sin medir sus palabras.  
Acaso esta obediencia me está controlando ahora!?  
Pensó permaneciendo en completo silencio.  
Wiss: Ves como si cedió…  
Dijo en susurro  
Blackie: Bien… lo… lo hare… pero nadie me detendrá para rem de aquí, siendo Pecado o no, me iré  
Vados: Bien, bien, vamos, quítate la ropa, iré por el vestido  
Blackie: No pienso quitarme el camisón con… él adentro  
Vados: Uuh?... No te preocupes por eso  
Wiss: No me serás atractiva  
Dijo con elegancia  
Blackie: Eh? Pero eres hombre  
Wiss: Si lo soy, pero no gustan las damas  
Dijo guiño su ojo.  
Blackie: Que!?  
Vados: Jum… los humanos están muy atrasados respecto a la mente  
Wiss: Jajaja continuemos

(Llegada la noche)  
(Música de Fondo: .com/watch?v=izlbGQOjGd8 ) -Crazy In Love (Male Version) - Sofia Karlberg  
El aire helado paso por su rostro, miraba la luna creciente en pleno cielo azul marino, una bella luz lunar, el balcón que daba un poco de vista, el barranco era gigante por lo que su fondo no dejaría ver mas allá, en un agujero.  
Cerro sus ojos, se sentía algo agitado, sin quererlo suspiro al pensar en la Cazadora, su cabello negro se revoloteaba por el aire frio, tratando de mantenerse calmado, un olor exquisito lo hizo mirar por su hombro, el castillo ya estaba vacío por órdenes de Black, Rini, Vados, Wiss, Hit y sus sirvientes se les había ordenado en salir inmediatamente llegada la noche, por lo que escuchar el ruido de pasos lo distrajo, caminando hacia el sonido y olor, encontró a una mujer caminado observando todo, especialmente algún arma o algo con el cual pueda atacar.  
Un calor se fue generando en su cuerpo, tratando de ahogar sus ansias, tosió un poco para llamar la atención de la mujer quien estaba ocupada buscando armas.  
Blackie: BLACK…  
Dijo al instante, Black suspiro cauteloso, el vestido de color vino con cintas negras en corsé resaltaba muy bien esas curvas, sus senos simétricos se asomaban cautelosos, el cuerpo bien trabajado por tanto ejercicio lo hacía fantasear levemente, el cabello con un peinado magnifico el cual parecía flores lo dejo impresionado, sus labios pintados de un rojo carmesí y la blancura de su piel fue lo suficiente para llamar su atención aún más la atención, una mujer que parecía de la realeza vampírica con su apariencia tan elegante  
Blackie: Deja de mirarme así  
Dijo con un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas maquilladas.  
Black: Hmp  
Dijo con una sonrisa sostenida, sin apartar los ojos, exclamo.  
Black: Antes de cenar… que te parece si… te muestro algo  
Blackie: No!  
Proclamo con el ceño fruncido y el rubor permaneciendo en su rostro.  
Black: Jaja te gustara, lo prometo… no te hare nada, así que no me tengas miedo  
Blackie: No te tengo miedo!  
Black: Jaja el olor a miedo lo puedo oler  
Blackie: Te matare!  
Black: Jum… suerte con ello  
Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.  
Esa sonrisa… como la del Doctor… maldito!  
Pensó mientras apretaba sus nudillos  
Black aun con esa sonrisa, fue acercándose a ella.  
Black: Si no me tienes miedo… porque el olor se intensifica  
Blackie: Ya basta!  
Dijo mientras levanto su largo vestido, teniendo la adrenalina, lanzo una patada justamente en su abdomen, empujándolo unos cuantos oasis hacia atrás.  
Entonces… ya ha recuperado sus energías  
Pensó Black al toser un poco, mirándola tan sorprendido, Blackie se balancea sobre él, dando golpes a un compas perfecto, tan mortales y llenos de su fuerza humana, Black solo los recibía, hasta que viendo la oportunidad, la tomo del puño que iría justo en su rostro, y con una sonrisa llena de su propia sangre, exclamo.  
Black: Te mueves bien, me hubiera encantado peleado contigo… pero no es el momento  
Dijo, soltándola, secándose con un pañuelo la sangre, guardando la tela fina, extendió la mano.  
Black: Me acompaña?  
Blackie: Me dejaras ir, si lo hago?  
Black: Lo pensare…  
Blackie: No! Me dejaras ir sí o no!?  
Black: Claro, pero lo dudo un poco que quieras irte…  
Blackie: De que hablas!? Agh  
Black: Jaja  
Blackie tomo su mano desconfiada, sintiendo como la piel de Black ardía en calor, trato de no pegarla tanto.  
Black miraba de reojo, tratando de no sentirse mal por lo antes, dio un respiro, dejando de apretar la mano de ella, soltándola, sintiendo menos culpa.  
(Recuerdo de Black)  
Hit quedo en ojos en blanco, quedándose inmóvil por un rato, se movió hacia atrás, como si volviera a reaccionar, sus pupilas en blanco volvieron a esas rojizas.  
Hit: El cuerpo está abierto, su alma se asoma poco a poco, la he llevado de nuevo a su cuerpo, puedo retrasar que su alma se desprenda de su alma… pero será más difícil con el paso de las horas, ya ha asomado sus brazos, por lo que dentro de un rato las piernas comenzaran a moverse  
Black se mantenía en completo  
Hit: Porque no simplemente no la dejes ir, así son con todas las razas, no sé por qué preocuparse de un humano  
Black: Hay una solución para que el cuerpo cierre su centro y el alma permanezca dentro?  
Hit: No y si… si la quieres que permanezca como humana será limitadas las opciones, ya sabes cuales son las otras opciones  
Black: No se convertirá en vampiro  
Hit: Bueno… puede que se vuelva mi sirviente, así su cuerpo cerrado espiritualmente  
Black: Jamás… podría convertirse  
Dijo cruzándose de brazos  
Hit: Entonces no hay otra solución  
Black: Jum… si la hay  
Hit: A que te refieres?  
(Fin del Recuerdo)  
Habían llegado al balcón, en el cual antes había estado  
Blackie: Que hacemos aquí?  
Pregunto demandante, sin tener el respeto que se merecía el príncipe  
Black: Quiero enseñarte algo… te gustara  
Blackie: No confió en ti  
Black: Te prometo que no te hare daño  
Blackie: Jum bien…  
Black: Dame tu mano  
Blackie titubeo al dar su mano, apretándola, Black jalo de ella, llevándola hacia su pecho, Blackie quedo en silencio, estaba sonrojada con esa rudeza suya.  
Black: Disculpa mi descortesía  
Dijo mientras con su otra mano, tomo las piernas de Blackie, llevándola entre sus brazos.  
Blackie: OYE! COMO TE ATREVES!  
Nuevamente estaba tan cerca de él.  
Black volteo hacia ella, clavándose en sus ojos negros, aprecio el brillo, el enrojecimiento, sabía muy bien que comenzaría hacer efecto en ella.  
Black: Discúlpame  
Blackie callo  
Salto hacia el barandal de piedra, poniéndose en cuclillas, frunció un poco el ceño y con la fuerza de sus piernas, salto fuera del agujero donde su castillo se hallaba. El olor a miedo se extendió, mirándola de reojo, se aferraba a su cuerpo, temiendo, sin saber por qué sonrió, saliendo así del agujero, Black dio un paso hacia el frente, sin bajarla de sus brazos, exclamo.  
Black: Jaja relájate Cazadora  
Blackie: Bájame!  
Black: Aun no, espera  
Poniendo una pierna adelante, corrió a una velocidad impresionante, Blackie aferrándose nuevamente, se acurruco en su pecho, escondiendo su rostro del aire, el sonrojo y picardía se arrojaban muy lentamente en su cuerpo, dando suspiros en el cuello del hombre in saber que ocasionaba.  
Para!  
Pensaba Black al sentir cada vez los suspiros de miedo de ella.  
Casi llegarían al destino, cuando Black se detuvo en la entrada de una cueva  
Black: Hemos llegado  
Dijo con apresuro, los suspiros en su cuello lo habían hecho comenzar a descontrolarse, bajándola con rapidez, Black respiro hondo, mientras de Blackie acomodaba su vestido, preguntándose por que razón se había acurrucado, por qué razón al sentir su pecho caliente la hacía estar tan relajada, tan aliviada.  
Blackie: Dónde estamos?  
Dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.  
Black sin mirarla, señalo la cueva.  
Black: Ven, es ahí  
Blackie: No entrare ahí!  
Black: Vamos, ya te he dicho que no te hare daño  
Blackie: Pero yo sí!  
Black: No me mataras jamás, ahora entra  
Blackie: No!  
Cerró sus ojos, no quería hacerlo pero sin más que hacer, dijo  
Black: Entra ahora!  
Blackie: Jum  
Dijo mirando a un lado, mientras avanzaba a la cueva, la cual estaba iluminada algo que le daba curiosidad, los efectos controlaban un poco su actitud.  
Black: Ahí no hay nada malo  
Menciono mientras avanzaba detrás de ella.  
La luz era potente pero poco a poco la vista fue acostumbrándose a la iluminidad, mostrando su más hermoso tesoro.  
Los colores danzaban entre cueva, la cual tenía un tragaluz, dando a cientos de cristales, haciendo una exquisita vista a todos los colores que podría crear los cristales, en contraste con la hermosa luz de luna que esa noche daba en su esplendor.  
Black sonreía, adoraba cada parte de aquella cueva, tan hermosa, con la naturaleza dando su mejor vestuario como demostración de lo que significaba belleza silenciosa.  
Black: Que te parece? Te dije que te gustaría  
No escucho respuesta, simplemente unos sollozos cautelosos.  
Black: Cazadora…?  
Su mano la poso en su hombro, Blackie se dio la vuelta, su rostro se mantenía abajo, tratando de ocultar la "debilidad" que sentía en aquel momento.  
Black: C-Cazadora…  
Blackie: No me llames así… mi nombre es Blackie Melland…  
Black: Blackie… por qué lloras?  
Blackie: Déjame en paz  
Sin hacer caso omiso de su orden, Black tomo el mentón de ella  
Black: Que te pasa?  
Decía confundido.  
Blackie: Por qué me ayudaste a sanar?  
Black abrió un poco sus ojos, mirando a un lado, exclamo.  
Black: Simplemente lo hice, no tiene que haber una razón para ayudar a alguien o sí?  
Blackie: Entonces por qué me tratas bien?  
Black: Jum…  
Fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de él, Blackie frunció el ceño, levantando completamente el rostro, quito sus manos que posaban en su cuerpo, exclamando furiosa.  
Blackie: Maldita sea! Sabes que te odio, no!? Que simplemente acepte tener esta cena para poder asesinarte, buscar entre todo ese castillo, algo afilado! Para después buscar el collar de Drácula e irme por la Bruja Rini! Y así finalizar mi trabajo! Pero tú solo sigues comportándote como si fuese importante! Además que es eso de que soy tu "Pecado"!? Cuando yo te di mi permiso para que fuese tu esclava o lo que fuese para ti!? Estoy harta! Solo fui un instrumento! Vegeta solo me quería por el collar y no por confiar en que te asesinaría! Tú solo alimentarte de mí o humillarme! No quiero esto! Me odio! Te odio por convertirme en esto! Si nunca hubieras aparecido en mi hogar esa noche, jamás me hubiera convertido en esta mierda! Hubiese sido una mujer como mi madre! Feliz y amada por mi familia! Te asesinare! Me bañare con tu sangre! Y romperé el collar de Drácula! Te mat…  
Fue callada teniendo las manos del verdugo de sus padres en su rostro, ardían sus manos, mientras con una mirada intimidante cambiaban a unos rojos carmesí, centrándose en los de ella.  
Black: Perdón…  
Blackie abrió sus ojos, las lágrimas brotaban sin control.  
Black: Jamás quise hacerte daño, nunca planee asesinar a tus padres, simplemente necesita su sangre… nunca por placer de asesinar, jamás… la primera vez que te vi… sabía que eras tú… esa pequeña niña… me sentía culpable… pero no podría pedir disculpas… sabiendo como ya nos tenían etiquetados a los vampiros… es nuestra naturaleza… como la de ustedes de alimentarse de carne, de frutas, de vegetales… pero aun así… lo lamento tanto…  
Blackie sintiendo aún más las hagas de llorar, extendió sus brazos, una fuerza increíble la hizo abrazar a Black, sentir nuevamente es calor que había sentido antes, simplemente llorar en el pecho de alguien, que sentía que la protegería cuando sus piernas ya no dieran más para sostenerse.  
Black recibió el abrazo, teniéndola en brazos, simplemente pensando en lo que tenía que decirle antes.  
Black: Blackie… debo decirte algo… respecto a lo que has mencionado…  
Blackie aún se mantenía acurrucado en el  
Black: Blackie…?  
Sin más, las manos de Blackie comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba, abrazando su cuello, alzo su rostro, mirando como los ojos del vampiro eran rojizos, dio un ligero jadeo y sin razón alguna, se acercaba más a sus labios, Black abría sus ojos, Blackie comenzaba a ser afectada por "la sangre".  
Black: Blackie… detente… no sabes lo que haces…  
Blackie no hacía caso, sin más que poder hacer, Black la tomo de la cintura, para cargarla nuevamente.  
Black: Aun deberás reposar en cama…  
Blackie: Black…  
Susurro con una voz tan suave, tan dulce que Black miro a otro lado, no podría centrar su mirada en ella, era ya peligroso y no DEBIA tomarla como suya.  
Sin más, salió de cueva, tratando de mantener a Blackie recostada en su pecho, comenzando a correr, Black sentía los suspiros fuertes de Blackie, su temperatura crecer y el olor a placer comenzar a inundarla.  
No lo hagas… no lo hagas…  
Pensaba una y otra vez, no debía de ninguna manera en hacerla suya.  
Llegado al cráter, Black se materializo, evitando así que la moviese bruscamente, trasladándose hacia el castillo, llego al balcón, para saltarlo junto con una mujer suspirando constantemente en su cuello, tan rápido como pudo, la llevo a la habitación donde se había quedado, la cual era la alcoba de Black.  
(Música de Fondo: .com/watch?v=5M6mfaq6870 )-Nick Jonas -*Chains*  
Dejando en pie a la mujer, que no dejaba de abrazarlo, Black introdujo su mano en la cerradura, una vez que se abrió Black caminaba con la mujer, ayudándola a reposar en cama, Black decidió darse a la fuga de la habitación, para no hacer lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos desenfrenados, hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse, una mano jalo su brazo, mirando con temor, Black observo a una mujer con las mejillas rojizas, con el ceño relajado, el olor a feromonas deslizarse por sus fosas nasales lo hizo tentarse más.  
Blackie: Black…  
Como si fuese un ligero y muy pequeño gemido, ser nombrado su nombre así, lo descontrolo, Blackie se levantaba poco a poco de la cama, acercándose, abrazo a Black, levantando su rostro, se fue acercando a los labios del hombre que tratando de mantenerse al margen, Blackie exclamo  
Blackie: Tómame…  
Dijo susurrando, la gota que derramo el vaso, Black sentía su sangre fluir a una rapidez fuerte, sentir el calor quemarlo, sentir que necesitaba tenerla, beber de ella, escuchar como gemiría, como seria de él, simplemente de su pertenencia, tal y como su padre se había enamorado antes de que el naciera, lo enloqueció.  
Sin resistirse más, Black tomo rostro se Blackie, besándola con todo ese placer que sentía, Blackie abrazaba su torso, mientras que Black bajaba sus manos, sintiendo el esbelto cuerpo, sus manos llegaban su sexo, el cual tocaba gentilmente haciéndola jadear, el tiempo era suyo y ella igual, separándose de ella, dejándola respirar, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, empujándola con la poca cordura que le quedaba, Black se recostó sobre el cuerpo pequeño de Blackie, el maquillaje que antes la había hecho una realeza se manchaba por toda su cara, las lágrimas y los besos que Black proporcionaba quitaba la delicadeza, intentando quitarse la ropa que llevaba, Black tomo el vestido de Blackie y con la fuerza que ahora lo controlaba, lo arranco, el frenesí era el que manipulaba cada movimiento del vampiro.  
Blackie quien era primeriza, besaba con inocencia, daba caricias calidez, se desbordaba al sentir como Black besaba, como acariciaba su cuerpo, con delicadeza Black fue apartándole las prendas que sobraban en su cuerpo, teniéndola en la cama desnuda Blackie tapo sus partes íntimas, susurrándole con ligeros jadeos.  
Blackie: Se… gentil…  
Black en respuesta sonrió malicioso, sacando su lengua puntiaguda y larga, lamió de sus pies hasta su cuello, respondiendo.  
Black: Tratare… pero me pedirás más…  
Dijo con su voz gruesa, los instintos como representación de él mismo.  
Besándola, danzando sus lenguas, Black apretaba uno de sus senos con tal delicadez que los jadeos que daba la mujer, al sentir las caricias Black los tragaba, lo cual lo emocionaba, su piel ardía, no podía esperar por hacerla suya, aunque pensaba mucho en que no DEBÍA, pero no podía limitarse, ya estaba ahí, deseaba hacerlo, lo añoraba, quería placer, la quería a ella.  
Black quito sus prendas, mostrando lo que su cuerpo ya rogaba y grita, su erección en toda su plenitud, la desnudez entre los cuerpos se fusiono, tomando las dos piernas, las hizo hacia arriba, penetrando su vagina poco a poco, lo cual provoco un grito tremendo que hizo explotar las feromonas que ella hacia danzar, Black se acercaba a ella, besando los labios vírgenes, mordiéndolos, saciándose más y más de ella, tratando no ser tan rudo, comenzó a meter más y más su erecto miembro por la estrecha vagina, sintiendo en el proceso como las uñas de Blackie se clavaban en su espalda, su sangre ennegrecida salía lentamente, lo hizo dar embestidas lentas y poco profundas.  
Blackie: Aaahh… dame…más…  
Decía entre los jadeos combinados con gemidos, el dolor y el placer se unieron, haciéndola recorrer un mar de poderosas sensaciones embriagantes, sintiendo algo nuevo, gimió, algo había pasado.  
Black: No…  
Dijo mientras trataba de dejar de besarla, Blackie deteniéndolo por aquella embriagues, siguió besándolo con el poder de esa sensación, abriendo aún más sus piernas, acariciándolo.  
Blackie: Aun no…  
Decía con rigidez.  
Black: No…aun no…  
Dijo rendido, volviendo nuevamente al intercambio de placeres, Black cambiando de lugar del cuerpo de esta, yendo al cuello, el cual sentía como su sangre fluía caliente y rápida por el momento sexual, sintiendo necesidad, exclamo.  
Black: Por favor… te lo ruego… déjame beber un poco… de tu sangre…  
Dijo con jadeos en sus labios.  
Blackie: Si…  
Dijo sin hacerle caso, Black relamió sus labios, mostrando sus colmillos, mordió su cuello, bebiendo solo un poco de su sangre, el placer creció considerablemente en su sistema, cual droga, la gentileza se perdió, dándole una embestida profunda, Blackie grito de placer, el dolor la hizo llorar, Black volvió nuevamente al cuello cambiando de lugar, volvió a morder, lo cual en Blackie le genero placer, jadeaba, el orgasmo la hizo caer, pero Black teniendo energía, seguía penetrando una y otra vez al cuerpo consumido por el orgasmo, sintiendo placer, Blackie gemía.  
Black: Aun no… lo has… dicho  
Tomando bruscamente sus manos, las coloco arriba de su cabeza, tomándola y una otra vez, fue bajando hasta en lugar de unos senos sensibles y rojizos esperando ser saciados por una boca con colmillos, el cual con una mano masajeaba con delicadez y su boca violaba el seno sensible.  
Otro orgasmo venía a ella, las embestidas, las mordeduras de Black, el placer la hundió.  
Black: Prométeme que jamás a nadie te le entregaras a nadie… que solo serás mía… mi Pecado… dímelo…  
Jadeante exclamaba, cual autoridad.  
Blackie: Sii… mi cuerpo y… alma… serán tuyos…  
Siendo así como el pacto se concretó, el vínculo se hizo, y no por aquellas palabras dichas cual promesa, sino espiritualmente… lo que había temido Black se había hecho realidad.

 **AGGHHH! Otra vez Fanfiction en cambiar "Black" por "negro"… -_-"""" Mantenme! Ugh! Ya saben si ven una parte donde diga "Negro" solito, se trata de Black**

 **Gracias por leer, les quiero a todos.**


	22. La guerra (Parte I)

La guerra (Parte I)  
(Música de fondo: watch?v=2jQr5IhsjDg – *Esta es la canción de Black*) - Within Temptation - A Demon's Fate  
Capítulo 22  
Sus ojos en blanco pudieron captar como la vida humana se iba deslizando, el ramo de flores cayó, enmudecido miro como su madre caía al suelo, mientras su padre se relamía los dedos, lo miro y con la misma seriedad que lo había encontrado este le dijo.  
Zamasu: Limpia este desastre…  
El olor de la sangre llamo la atención de sus otros hermanos quienes vieron la escena criminal… un asesinato.  
Zamasu camino, posando una mano en el hombro de su hijo, exclamando.  
Zamasu: Era necesario… la dependencia nunca es buena… tú mismo te perderías, cual gusano parasital… la fuente del problema sea ido… ahora dejaras de ser un estúpido niño mimado.  
Dijo retirándose sin antes pisar con odio las bellas flores de color azul que había recogido el pequeño Black, para su madre.  
Zamasu: Váyanse! Su hermano tiene tareas que hacer.  
Exigió al ver como ellos miraban el escenario brutal de una mujer tendida en el suelo, desangrándose por un corte profundo en la garganta.  
Lo único cercano a la vida que he tenido… se ha esfumado  
Pensó Black irónicamente  
Desde la muerte de la madre biológica de Black, su comportamiento se volvió más cerrado, con una mirada perdida.  
Los años pasaron y aquel niño se convirtió en un preadolescente, con una mentalidad fresca y superior a la de sus hermanos, siendo sabio con cada decisión que debía tomar, comportarse o no comportarse como un malcriado hijo Vampiro, no quedaba más que combinar la soberbia de un vampiro con su elegante forma de ser, la madurez lo había obligado a ser quien era.  
Después de ciertos conflictos poco demenciales, ocurrió lo que se temía poco y lo cual era más que obvio, una guerra, una guerra entre especies, los Cains Contra los Vampiros, Zamasu quien aún no olvidaba cierta muerte, no dejaría que aquella guerra la ganaran los Cains, por lo que fue en busca de su propio ejército, convirtiendo a una ciudad de pueblerinos humanos a vampiros con sed de sangre y pelea. Los cuales sus más fieles humanos convertidos en vampiros servían en la orden que el propio Zamasu formo, Wiss y Vados; entre las guerras, Zamasu intentaba aliarse con algunos enemigos de los Cains, los demonios y brujas, los cuales aceptaron unírseles, a cambio de sirvientes y almas por las cuales vender a un precio altísimo a espíritus que demandaban almas a darles sus deseos egoístas de dichos individuos.  
Una de las brujas que más apoyo en guerra fue una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules cual ríos, curvas hechas por los mismísimos demonios que promovían la lujuria por cualquiera que la mirase, su coqueta forma de atraer a más de uno a sus pies, vestimentas completas en oscuridad y escotes pronunciados, enseñando sus más dulces encantos; siendo de familia de sangre hechicera tenia reputación entre su propia especie, su nombre era Rini, fue una de las hechiceras más comprometedora en el reino, pero quien hace algunos días había abandonado el Reino Celestia en el que los hechiceros vivían, convirtiéndose en bruja, pues toda hechicera que traicionara o rompiera las reglas sagradas, sería una bruja.  
Después de que la guerra diera comienzo, las innumerables batallas eran más que viles, hiriendo uno que otra especie que no tenian nada que ver, pero eso solo fue la punta del iceberg de aquel oscuro momento entre especies, en medio de las batallas y soldados perdidos, Zamasu trataba de aliarse con los demonios por lo que ocurrió un suceso que les quitaría de entre sus manos la victoria a los Vampiros, una emboscada... la cual dio lugar en Rumania, en el castillo de los Vlad, donde los Cains atacaron con rudeza, teniendo la ventaja los Cains, Zamasu peleo contra ellos junto con los pocos vampiros que se hallaban ahí, el entonces vivo Rey Vegeta lucho contra el Rey de las Tinieblas y malicia, transformándose ambos en bestias, lucharon y lucharon hasta acabar con un movimiento que marco la victoria a los Cains, Zamasu fue maldecido esa noche, donde si lo maldijeran, todos los vampiros pagarían el mismo precio; una mordida al cuello que deformo el de este basto para su derrota del tirano, con una voz muy profunda y monstruosa, el Rey Vegeta proclamo.  
Rey Vegeta: Te condeno Zamasu… a que con esta mordida, te petrifiques, toda aquella mordida de Cains que sea encajada en el cuello de un vampiro… perecerá en forma de un sueño profundo, la petrificación  
Dijo así, viendo como Zamasu apretaba la herida, confundido, el vampiro fue sintiéndose más regido, pues los Cains eran especies muy apegadas a lo espiritual por lo que una maldición así sería cumplida; deformándose en una pieza de piedra, tomo su último movimiento antes de quedar petrificado: Una mano extendida que trataban de alcanzarlo, su boca colmillada y violenta quedando abierta, mientras que su otra mano, tapaba su herida en el cuello, siendo así como el tirano cayo, mientras que con la victoria empuñada en mano, la desgracia acabo con el héroe, quien cayó del mismo modo, sucumbido al ataque violento de Rini, un maleficio que lo hizo sentir como la vida comenzó a desaparecer de si mismo, su cuerpo sin vida toco el suelo frio, el aroma de su alma desprenderse de su cuerpo mostrando como un lobo escapa atrás de la luz de luna creciente, sus hijos quienes peleaban arduamente miraron peleando a su padre desvanecerse entre el ambiente.  
Vegeta y Tarble: PADRE!  
Pronunciaron los jóvenes príncipes al ver a su padre morir de aquella forma más deshonrosa, absurda, no digna para un Rey que había dado mucho para su pueblo.  
Rini: El mismo destino te esperara Príncipe… o debo decir… nuevo Rey…  
Bufo dolida al ver como Zamasu se sumergió en sueños por la petrificación.  
Vegeta: Cállate maldita zorra!  
Rugió, formando su mano en un puño, golpeo su torso, empujándola con violencia, el aire escapo de sus pulmones, haciéndola respirar con dificultad.  
Rini: Cof Mald-dito…  
Siendo una simple bruja, un golpe podría matarla, siendo esta la razón de cómo la luna inversa aparecería después de algunos años.  
Mientras la batalla acababa, Black supo bien que con la derrota de su padre, la corona se envidiaría: "El Corazón de Drácula" entre sus hermanos, decidiendo en ocultándose entre la oscuridad, esperaría pacientemente a que cada uno de sus hermanos se fuesen asesinando, mientras que Black, entrenaría aún más para desatar sus poderes vampíricos como Príncipe y Futuro Rey de su especie.  
Black: La venganza por fin me sonríe  
Haciendo creerles a sus hermanos de que había caído en batalla, Black esperaría por el collar.  
Pasaron años después, manteniendo en secreto su identidad, Black se unió al ejercito de su hermano Samsaveel, quien atacaría al Reino Vegita, tratando de volver a las guerras para por fin quitarse de encima una molesta especie, haciéndola su esclava.  
Así fue como "La Guerra" se desato, la orden se reunió nuevamente, Rini, Vados, Wiss y uno de los Príncipes del Rey Vampiro Samsaveel y un vampiro desconocido, llamado simplemente "Enfer" sin saber que detrás de esa mascara de cuero estaba un adolecente, el menor de todos los príncipes de las tinieblas, Black.  
Llegando en una madrugada, los vampiros atacaron al Reino Vegita, asesinando a todo lo que se moviese, los que más representaban la guerra tenían cada uno sus propios propósitos para sacar provecho en la guerra: Rini buscando un alma para ofrecerla ante Lilith, para así recibir la vida eterna y ayudar a Samsaveel a asesinar al nuevo Rey, Wiss asesinando al Príncipe Tarble, pues aquel había sido quien había robado su báculo, donde estaba la mitad de su alma, Vados simplemente queriendo asesinar lo que fuese, descontrolada por la sed a sangre y riñas, siendo muy nueva para la inmortalidad, la embriagues de sangre entre sus manos era necesaria, Samsaveel derrotaría al Rey, y por ultimo Enfer mantendría vigilado a su hermano por si iría a buscar el collar, además de tener una promesa que cumplir, recordando sus palabras de súplica y menuda estupidez llenas de palabrería de amor: "Por favor… ya que comienzas a ser más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros… por favor… cuida de Samsaveel".

La sangre manchaba la tierra fértil de los Cains, los cadáveres como el nuevo piso, la sangre como olor del ambiente, gritos como el sonido del disturbio. Las garras moviéndose danzantes apuñalando la carne fría de los inmortales, el humo blanco mezclándose con el negro, peleando.  
X: No! Aléjate… deja a mi bebe...!  
Dijo agotada, viendo como la bruja de ojos azules se mofaba en su cara, mientras con su varita la inmovilizaba, tomo de la cola prematura al bebe recién nacido que lloraba por la brusquedad de su cargado.  
Rini: Cállate perra sucia! Tendrás a mas jaja eres un perro, puedes tener más de doce o algo así agh me dan asco ustedes.  
La mujer agonizante miro detrás de la bruja, observando como un niño se transformaba en lobo.  
X: Raditz… aléjate de ella, huye  
Dijo entre jadeos, su voz se desvanecía.  
Rini miro por su hombro como un cachorro le gruñía, Rini riendo, hizo danzar su varita, lanzándole un rayo, mientras se retorcía dejando una espuma blanca salir de su boca; su maldad oculta la dominaba, salió aquella cabaña, riendo para sí misma sostuvo en mano a la criatura que aun lloraba, los sollozos del bebe llamaron la atención de un niño, que tratando de pelear, vio como aquella bruja llevaba entre sus manos a un bebe, saliendo de una cabaña que reconocía perfectamente, su hogar, mirando como su hermano Raditz se retorcía, fue hasta él escondiéndose, mirando como su madre lloraba agotada, susurrándole.  
Gine: Sea… llevado a tu… hermano…  
Los ojos del joven Cain se volvieron azules, cambiando su forma neutra a un cachorro agresivo, persiguió a la bruja que había secuestrado a su hermano.  
Gine: No! TURLES VUELVE!  
Turles: No! Es mi hermano  
Dijo con una voz gruesa que se alejaba.  
Gine intentando incorporándose, cayó al duro suelo de la cabaña, casi junto al cuerpo de su hijo Raditz que permanecía inconsciente por el rayo, por ser un niño con poca edad, no pudo resistir a un ataque de aquella magnitud, acariciando su mejilla, Gine lloraba, escuchando como una voz masculina llamaba su nombre, ella solo pudo soltar un ligero aullido, viendo como entre las sombras aparecía una silueta, sabía bien que estaría segura con él.  
Gine: Bardock...  
Susurro, su cabeza se deslizo al suelo, sus energías eran ya muy pocas.  
Bardock: Que sucedió!?  
Grito, al tomarla entre brazos, mirando como Raditz permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.  
Gine: Sean… llevado… a… Kakarotto… Turles… fue… tras… ella…  
Dijo entre cortado, desvaneciéndose  
Bardock: Tranquilízate… iré por ellos  
Dijo con el ceño fruncido, sin perder más el tiempo, la dejo recostada en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada más por su amada, corrió hacia donde el olor hacia un camino, dos vidas, dos hijos.

Su mano hizo un movimiento, la varita bailo, corriendo con el sudor frio bajar por su frente y niño en brazos, el miedo fue lo que la hacía correr.  
Rini: Alejare de mí!  
Dijo intentando dejar de temerle, era inútil sabía que podría morir por aquel cachorro; temiendo por no ser atrapada una de las garras del cachorro se lanzó contra la pierna de la dama que corría.  
Cayendo al suelo, él bebe voló por el aire, siendo atrapado por el Cain que había derribado a la villana.  
Rini: Si tanto quieres que te preste atención bien.  
Su varita que tomaba asustada quedo enfrente del niño, pronunciando un hechizo  
Rini: ETIAM! (Quieto)  
Un rayo anaranjado salió de la varita, yendo hacia el niño convertido en lobo, quien inútilmente trato de huir, el rayo lo hizo congelarse, tratando de salvar a su hermano, lo dejo caer al barranco, haciendo caer a su hermano quien lloraba aun.  
Rini: NO! MALDITO NIÑO  
Turles: Lo lamento…  
Susurro en voz grave antes de quedar inmóvil, dejando escapar un ligera lagrima de sus ojos animales; Rini viendo esto, golpeo a Turles, haciéndolo desmayar.  
Rini: No importa…  
Exclamaba nerviosa  
Rini: tal vez… Lilith… acepte a este asqueroso Cain… Fumus Fieri (Conviértete en Humo)  
Dijo haciendo humo al niño, atrapándolo en una cajita que ella misma había hecho solamente para aquella tarea.  
Rini: Solamente falta… asesinar al Rey…  
Sonrió.

Antes de que atacaran y que el desastre comenzara por parte de los vampiros, el aroma de la magia había aparecido momentos antes.  
La melena lisa azulada era cuestión de llamar la atención, además de su "modo de transporte" un hipogrifo caminar al lado de una mujer delgada, hermosa, vestido largo con un corsé y un tipo de collar donde colgaba una sustancia extraña, era una alarmante visita para los habitantes de Vegita, quienes vestían de trajes de batalla, pues entre especies, los Cains eran conocidos por ser guerreros naturales.  
Acercándose a un castillo de color negro con centenares de antorchas a sus alrededores, el castillo daba señal de dureza y frialdad con cierta mezcla de gentileza, sus ojos turquesas miraban curiosa, todos sus ciudadanos la miraban o con morbosidad o simple rechazo  
Así son ellos… te lo advirtieron Bulma, vamos, solo tienes que dar el mensaje y te vas  
Se dijo, dado a la incomodidad.  
X: Hey!  
Exclamo uno de los soldados que vigilaban el castillo, "la bestia" junto a ella se agito.  
Bulma: Cálmate Britt… oye no hagas eso, acaso quieres que te lastime!  
X: Esa cosa lastimarme a mí? Jum parece ser que te has equivocado de Reino  
Bulma: Ten cuidado con esa lengua parlante tuya! Nunca desafíes a un hipogrifo, si sabes realmente quien es esta especie, más respeto debes de dar  
X: Déjame adivinar… eres una bruja verdad? Debe ser, son los únicos en transformar animales salvajes a domésticos  
Vaya! Sí que decían la verdad de que son altaneros y bastante orgullosos  
Bulma sacudió su cabello amarrado en una coleta, mostrando una sonrisa, Bulma exclamo  
Bulma: No necesito responder esa pregunta tan estúpida, así que si me permites  
El hombre detuvo a la mujer quien camino hacia la entrada del castillo, empujándola de regreso.  
Bulma: Que te pasa!?  
X: No puedo dejarte pasar sin autorización, lo siento bruja  
Bulma: Ok, soy una Hechicera, entendiste? H-E-C-H-I-C-E-R-A, y vengo con un mensaje muy importante del Reino Celestia del que vengo y pertenezco. Que por cierto no necesito que lo sepas, pues es entre el Rey y yo  
¿: Hey? Que es todo este alboroto?  
X: Comandante Bardock…  
Saludo dando una ligera reverencia, para integrarse.  
X: Quiere pasar a ver al Rey, pero no es convincente  
Bulma: Convincente jum…  
Bardock: Quién eres?  
Dijo con la seriedad entre sus labios  
Bulma: Soy la embajada de la Princesa Lisiu y futura Reina del Reino Celestia, para darle al Rey Vegeta un mensaje de suma importancia. Dado las guerras que ocurrieron hace años, una vidente nos informó de lo que sucederá en el ahora.  
Bardock: Bien… déjala pasar, yo seré quien la escolte a ver al Rey.  
Bulma sonrió de lado, mirando al soldado quien la veía con cierta molestia.  
Bulma: Britt, quieto, volveré en unos minutos  
El hipogrifo, miro como su ama se iba, haciendo caso, se recostó, mirando aun al soldado.  
X: Mas te vale dejar de verme así, porque podía hacer pollo frito contigo ave extraña  
(Dentro del Castillo)  
La gran puerta se abrió, dando a una sala gigantesca, llena de decoraciones tradicionales de los Cains, al frente un asiento digno de un líder de una nación orgullosa y guerrera, ante el Rey Vegeta quien la miraba con frialdad e indiferencia, lo que caracterizaba al líder.  
Bardock se inclinó al estar a unos cuantos metros del Rey, arrodillándose miro por su hombro a la hechicera, Bulma entendió el mensaje, haciendo lo mismo que él, se arrodillo para volver a su postura natural y dejar que el silencio gobernara por un momento.  
Vegeta: A quien es que veo aquí? En mi Reino.  
Bulma: Bulma… Bulma Briefs, embajadora del Reino Celestia, un gusto de conocerle Rey Vegeta… vengo con un mensaje de alerta de una Futura Reina Lisiu.  
Vegeta: Que es?  
Bulma: Bueno… es… disculpe  
Sacando su varita, los soldados cerca del Rey, miraron en alerta, dejando al descubierto espadas de hierro brillantes; podría atacar al líder.  
Giro su varita, haciendo aparecer un pergamino, el cual tomo y lo extendió entre sus manos.  
Bulma: "El trato se ha acercado, la boda que ya ha sido planeada y que consigo la alianza que se hará entre Hechiceros y Cains ya estaba más que propuesta por el fallecido padre del presente Líder… Recordándole el compromiso que estaba predispuesto entre Yo, la futura reina con el ya Rey Vegeta… además de proponerle que antes de la unión entre altezas, una unión entre reinos sería lo mejor, ya que una vidente reconocida nos alertó que una nueva guerra estaría por estallar, siendo de gran ayuda para otras especies que serán dañadas, la cooperación entre soldados vuestros y míos acabarían con esta presente mencionada especie de humanos inmortales, resolviendo de una vez el conflicto., espero que acepte esta propuesta de manera poco cortés.  
Gracias.  
Princesa Lisiu"  
Al terminar de leer la carta, el Rey Vegeta se alzó de su asiento, acercándose a Bulma quien miraba como fruncía poco a poco su ceño, sabiendo su respuesta, dio un paso hacia atrás.  
Vegeta: Dile a la Princesa que no acepto su propuesta y que el matrimonio que mi fallecido y honorable padre había arreglado no se realizara… que no pienso casarme con ella. Nosotros los Cains podemos con esas bestias inmortales, no necesitamos de sus "servicios". Si es todo a lo que venias "embajadora" puedes retirarte ahora mismo, además dile a la "alteza" que no se moleste en traerme más mensajes suplicando razón, no los aceptare. Gracias Bruja.  
Dándose la vuelta, su elegancia y altanería la había dejado impactada, sin poder creer en la respuesta, Bulma camino unos cuantos pasos adelante, reaccionando con un tono de voz confundida.  
Bulma: Pero… majestad!  
Los soldados cerca fueron contra ella, las espadas amenazantes se descubrieron de su estuche, apuntando a su cuello, inmóvil Bulma solo permaneció aún más confusa, Vegeta la miro por el rabillo de su ojo, exclamando.  
Vegeta: Dije que no, vete si eso era lo único que dirías ante mi o necesitas que te acompañen?  
Con cierto fastidio en sus palabras dirigidas duramente a la hechicera de cabellera turquesa, por su persistencia.  
Bulma: Jum… no necesito nada, con su permiso alteza.  
Dijo con cierta molestia, dándose la vuelta, dejo caer el pergamino en el mármol rojo que dominaba el suelo.  
Vegeta: tch…  
(Fuera del castillo)  
Bulma: Quien se cree ese estúpido maldito perro en hablarme de esa manera!? Vaya que es digno en ser el Rey de esta repelente especie…  
Decía mientras se acercaba a Britt., observando al soldado que antes había sido grosero con ella, esbozo una alargada sonrisa burlona.  
Bulma: Vámonos Britt! Jamás te hare volver aquí jum…  
El animal al verla se levantó pero algo sucedió, alterándose se puso en dos patas, graznando violentamente.  
Bulma: Que te sucede!? BRITT! Tranquilo! Que sucede amigo?  
X: HEY bruja! Controla a esa bestia con plumas, o de lo contrario lo tomare como amenaza y lo asesinare  
Bulma: cállate!  
Se dirigió al soldado molesta.  
Preocupada, observo como los ojos del animal apuntaban a lo lejos, Bulma apunto su vista hacia donde el hipogrifo dirigía su vista con rudeza. Exclamando con simplicidad y un miedo  
Bulma: Oh por Dios… vampiros...

 **Hola lectores! he vuelto con la actualización y los capítulos que nos faltan, disfruten de este capitulo y los que subiré a** **continuación.**

 **Les quiero bye bye :3**


	23. La guerra (Parte 2)

Guerra (Parte 2)  
Capítulo 23  
El frio comenzó haciéndola temblar, el terror mismo estaba tan cerca de ella, juraba que podía verles los ojos rojizos y esa sonrisa acolmillada que tanto disfrutaban mostrar para aterrorizar.  
Bulma: Joder…  
Solo pudo exclamar, una fuerza interna la hizo moverse, no podía reaccionar, solo sus instintos la hicieron dar el paso… pero no para huir sino más bien… para luchar.  
(Musica: de Fondo: watch?v=Kfw1dwzUT4k) - "Skillet The Resistance (Sub Español)"  
Montando a su hipogrifo, su ceño se frunció, tomo las riendas del animal, jalándola hacia ella, la bestia se paro en dos patas, graznando, comenzó a correr hacia donde la mujer lo dirigía, el soldado que antes había sido tan altanero vio esto, saco su espada de hierro, le gritándole a Bulma amenazándola con no avanzar mas, de lo contrario atacaría sin compasión por el animal, pero por mas que le rugía en voz masculina suya, ella estaba más que dominada por el terror, por lo que su obediencia nunca se pudo notar, las alas de la bestias comenzaron a sacudirse, corriendo hacia el soldado, lo derribo feroz.  
X: DETENGANLA!  
Bufo al no poder tenerla, seria inútil, Bulma solo podía controlar a Britt, y simplemente ella no se detendría, debía avisarle, debía ir ante el Rey Vegeta e informarle.  
Las patas y garras avanzaban feroces clavándose en el suelo; sabiendo bien cabalgar, Bulma no se haría de problemas que los Cains podrían atraparla, si es que no eran agiles ni comenzaban su metamorfosis de Hombre a "Bestia".  
Estoy cerca! Lo presiento!  
Pensaba nerviosa, pasando de cada parte del castillo, guiándose por la alfombra que antes había pisado; los Cains ahora la perseguían arduamente, lastimando un poco a su hipogrifo, Bulma no tenía más salida que utilizar su varita, creando humo, hielo y alguna otro tropiezo para no ser alcanzada, pero no todos esos trucos servirían contra la dureza de un Cain, persistentes y leales hasta la muerte, no dejarían que ella llegase hasta el Rey, sería imperdonable, demostrando que eran débiles y eso era lo más deshonroso.  
Los soldados se contaban en centenares, tenían protegido al Rey de cualquier cosa, cada vez más imposible esquivarlos, una cadena apareció de la nada, atrapando las patas del hipogrifo, asustado por todo el escándalo, cayó fuertemente en el suelo, haciendo volar a la dama quien derrapo hasta llegar a la gran puerta… tras ella estaba lo que buscaba.  
Bulma: Solo un poco!  
Se dijo, cojeando avanzaba poco a poco, pero la victoria acabaría rápido, materializándose, un soldado de cabello curveado color negro, sin armadura, con joyas de oro y una tipo de tiara en su frente la detuvo, con el ceño fruncido apretó su brazo.  
X: No tan rápido hechicera  
Ese tipo… él estaba dentro de la sala del Rey…  
Pensó reconociéndolo, le rogo dejarla pasar, era de extremada urgencia pero aquel hombre le negó acceso, sin otra opción, Bulma apretó la varita, pronunciando un hechizo.  
Bulma: (Energía protectora)  
De repente una luz cegadora surgió entre la punta de la varita, haciendo una esfera transparente que pudo alejar a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de quien había exclamado el hechizo, haciendo que las energías mágicas se agitaran, las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par, el sobresalto de Vegeta lo hizo dejar caer el pergamino que había cogido del suelo, la capa real que tenía puesta revoloteaba por la energía sacudida por parte de la hechicera.  
Vegeta: Que pretendes hacer mujer!?  
Dijo enfadado, dio tres pasos hacia al frente.  
Bulma: Rey Vegeta!  
Grito al verlo, sus piernas se movieron instintivamente, jadeando por la adrenalina sentida, no dejaba de gritar.  
Vegeta: Que!?  
Dijo alterado, Bulma dio un respiro, los llantos del hipogrifo escandalizaban la sala, era difícil de escuchar la aterrorizada voz de la mujer peli azul.  
Bulma: Están aquí… están aquí los…  
Un olor peculiar fue entrando en las fosas nasales de Vegeta, quien comenzó a sospechar de algo, aunque el olor era muy cauteloso en ser notado, inmediatamente el sonido de "algo" lo hizo estar en alerta hasta que.  
Vampiros…  
Su mente solo pudo decirlo simple.  
Bulma: Vampiros…  
Todos los presentes se miraron las caras, no entendían como era posible que ellos estuviesen ahí, su olor era imposible detectarlo.  
La capa real que poseía Vegeta, fue teniendo poco a poco estabilidad pero volvió a menear rápidamente, el cabello en punta del Rey se movió hacia atrás, casi sin poder ver sus movimientos, Bulma sintió como los brazos del Rey tocaron su cuerpo, la velocidad que hubo contra sus cuerpos fue tal, que fue capaz de hacerla casi volar, cayeron repetidamente al suelo, un estruendo se escuchó en la sala, los soldados presentes se pusieron en posición de defensa, el olor ahora era intenso; lo que no esperaban los Cains, fue que la pared del castillo, hecho de piedra de las montañas fue destrozada, cubriéndose con sus antebrazos, las grandes rocas se deslizaron en toda la sala, el tiempo transcurrió tan rápido que Bulma no supo lo que sucedía, solo veía tan de cerca la cara del Rey, tendida sobre él, sintió nerviosismo al sentir como la respiración de este pegaba en su rostro, como las manos de este tocaban con cierta delicadeza su cuerpo.  
Vegeta: Quítate de encima y escóndete! Ahora!  
Le ordeno, sin poder reaccionar, Vegeta tomo sus hombros, sacudiéndola para que regresara a la realidad, el miedo podía olerse en ella, estaba en shock.  
Vegeta: Maldita sea!  
Dijo, empujándola hacia un lado con insignificante fuerza.  
El humo comenzó a desaparecer del gran salón, mostrando a un hombre de cabello largo, un abrigo largo de cuero, botas hechas de piel de animales, joyería que todo vampiro debía portar y sin faltar aquellos ojos monstruosos característicos de su especie, su voz exclamo unas palabras que reconoció el Rey Cain, fue suficiente para saber que no era cualquier vampiro enfrente de él.  
Estando aun en el suelo, se incorporó rápidamente, sacudiéndose el polvo que había hecho el vampiro al romper el concreto que había detrás de la silla del Rey.  
Vegeta: Jum…  
Sonrió de lado mostrando un poco sus caninos.  
Vegeta: Vaya vaya… miren quien está de visita  
Exclamo sarcástico, la seriedad del Vampiro presente comenzó a desvanecerse, con una sonrisa juguetona, el vampiro dijo.  
X: Buenas noches Rey Vegeta, no se supone que tendría que estar descansando en sus aposentos?  
Vegeta miro de reojo, Bulma se había escondido detrás de un gran pedazo de piedra, regresando su mirada al inmortal justo frente suyo, contesto a su pregunta.  
Vegeta: No necesito dormir… Samsaveel  
Samsaveel: Hmp, un gusto verlo de nuevo, vaya que ha crecido bastante, cuantos años han pasado desde nuestro último encuentro? 12? 14 años?  
Vegeta: 12 años…  
Samsaveel: 12 años! Vaya, aún le faltan muchos para poder envejecer cual humano y ser inservible  
Vegeta: Déjate de palabrerías, a que viniste? Acaso quieres comenzar una nueva guerra? Sabes bien que les volveremos a vencer  
Samsaveel: Jaja tal es tu orgullo por saber que tendrán la victoria otra vez? JÁ!  
Entre risas, humos de color negro comenzaron a llegar, estando detrás de Samsaveel, diferentes vampiros lo miraron fijamente con armas en manos, le apuntaban, uno en particular, solo le miraba, con de mascarilla negra y capucha, todo su rostro estaba cubierto, solo sus ojos rojizos se podían apreciar.  
Pero sin quedar atrás, los soldados Cains se fueron acercando, estando detrás de su líder; el aleteo del hipogrifo se escuchaba, había sido amarrado con las cadenas que le habían puesto, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, Bulma sentía el dolor de su amigo emplumado, dejando caer un ligera lagrima.  
El silencio entre las especies fue arduo, hasta que el sonido de una flecha que iba directo a Vegeta desconcentro a todo mundo, esquivando la flecha, Vegeta se materializó en humo blanco, embistiendo a Samsaveel que se había distraído por el sonido sordo de la flecha, comenzando así una batalla en la sala del Rey…  
(Aposentos de la realeza)  
Sus parpados se abrieron de par en par, agitado, se levantó de su cómoda cama, jadeando por la pesadilla, escucho disturbios en el reino, además de sonidos fuertes dentro del mismo castillo, tomando su armadura, se vistió y un fuerte olor a flores de campo penetro en sus fosas nasales, haciendo tener asco.  
Tarble: Agh! No puede ser, vampiros! Aquí en Vegita!  
Se dijo en voz alta, calzando sus botas escucho un ligero golpeteo en su ventana, paranoico, se incorporó y fue hasta el sonido, abriendo su ventanal, observo una vista perturbadora, los ciudadanos de Vegita peleaban contra los vampiros.  
Tarble: Maldición!  
El sonido delicado de un aleteo llamo su atención, mirando hacia su mano, una mariposa de color azul verdoso con manchas rojizas en sus alas y cuerpo y con mismas manchas se posaba en su mano.  
Tarble: Uuh? Una mariposa a estas horas?... Mmm mejor vete de aquí… Vegita ahora es peligroso  
Sin lastimar al animal, quito su mano delicadamente, pero los aleteos comenzaron a hacer fuertes, miraba confuso a sus lados pero ninguna señal de mariposas se veía a la vista.  
Tarble: Donde están!?  
Dijo nervioso, la misma mariposa revoloteo hacia su nariz, haciendo un ligero cosquilleo, moviendo su nariz, la mariposa volvió a volar pero no hacia el exterior sino hacia adentro de su habitación… yendo hacia arriba, Tarble fijo la vista a la mariposa, formando una cara de horror, cientos de mariposas se hallaban en su techo, agitando sus alitas; la mariposa se dirigió a ellas y en cuanto toco el techo, todas ellas en estampida volaron hacia el joven príncipe, por tal comportamiento extraño y sorpresivo, Tarble cayo de sentón, observando mudo como las mariposas volaban en una misma dirección.  
que les sucede!?  
Se dijo; las mariposas se concentraron en el borde de la ventana, haciendo una forma reconocible, "un hombre" surgió de entre las mariposas.  
Tarble: Que…?  
Los ojos purpuras lo miraron fijamente, había un hombre en su ventanal observándolo serio, el silencio cayo entre ellos, solamente escuchando los disturbios en el Reino; Tarble lo observo, cada detalle, cada característica fue reconocida, sabía quién era él, su complexión delgada, piel azulada, ojos purpuras que cambiaron a rojizos, cabello de color blanco hecho hacia arriba, dando un ligera curva en la punta, su pose de brazos cruzados, y ese olor que era como los demás pero con cierta forma de adrenalina impregnada en ella.  
X: Hola… Príncipe Tarble  
Dijo con una voz suavizada pero sin dejar de ser masculina.  
X: No me recuerdas verdad?  
Dijo coqueto, posando su mano izquierda en su rostro.  
Tarble: Wiss…  
Wiss: Hmp parece que no te has olvidado de mi  
Tarble: Como olvidaría a alguien que dejo una cicatriz en mi  
Wiss: Que rencoroso eres príncipe… pero eres siempre tan amable conmigo, si tan solo tu hermano fuese como tu jum… por cierto… gracias por no ser brusco cuando era una mariposa… muchos de los Cains me hubieran quitado con fastidio si me posaba en su mano… es bueno saber que no eres como los demás…  
Tarble: Que es lo que buscas Wiss?  
Wiss: Uumm… jaja pues que será? Ah sí, tienes algo de mi propiedad, así que lo quiero de regreso… y como sé que eres un buen lobo, no te matare.  
Dijo sonriéndole con cierta picardía.  
Tarble: No se dé que me hablas… no tengo nada de tu propiedad  
Wiss: Así que no tomaste mi báculo? Vaya seria descortés haber irrumpido en tu habitación despertándote de tus suaves sueños  
Tarble: No lo tengo, digo la verdad  
Wiss: No sé si es verídico… así que volveré a preguntar, donde está mi báculo?  
Tarble: Ya te dije que  
Desapareciendo de su vista, Tarble abrió sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño, miro por su hombro, viendo como Wiss tomo su rostro y brazo derecho, pegándolo en la pared lastimándolo al apretarlo.  
Wiss: No quiero dislocar tu hombro… donde está mi báculo?  
Tarble: Aah!… ya te lo dije!  
Wiss: Mentira!  
Su mano apretó su brazo y cual ira lo dominaba, disloco el hombro, el grito de Tarble se perdió entre miles de gritos que había en Vegita, cerro sus ojos, aguantando el dolor, sus caninos se mostraron, su mano libre se puso en la pared y con fuerza se impulsó en esta, yendo hacia atrás y con sus piernas aplasto al Vampiro en la pared, rompiéndola un poco por el impacto, sus ojos negros fueron cambiando, su iris se fue formando un verde limón brillante ante la luz.  
Wiss: Cof cof  
Cayo al piso, miro hacia arriba pero Tarble había desaparecido  
Tarble: Hey!  
Exclamo, poniendo la mano debajo de su cama, saco un báculo con una esfera azul y un contorno de círculo en él, Tarble se materializo, saco el báculo por la ventana sin dejarlo caer.  
Wiss: No!  
Tarble: Lo quieres?... Pues ve por el!  
Dijo arrojándolo fuera del castillo.  
Wiss: NO!  
Bufo, materializándose en su natural humo negro, escapo por la ventana, tratando de atrapar su báculo.  
Tarble: Vegeta!  
(Musica de Fondo: watch?v=WUcIaaC0kBY) - "Skillet Not Gonna Die Sub Español"  
(Sala del Rey)  
Los golpes, las patadas y choques con espadas eran el paisaje de aquella que fue la sala más apreciada del castillo real.  
Descuidando Samsaveel su costado derecho, Vegeta pateo brutalmente ese punto, haciendo retorcerlo de intenso dolor, aprovechando la oportunidad, dio veloz golpes y patadas en coordinación, materializándose Samsaveel le dio la vuelta, salvándose de un golpe mortal.  
Sin girarse, sonrió a sí mismo, su orgullo podría ser su ruina pero también su fortaleza.  
Vegeta: Que lento  
Menciono tomando el puño que iría a su rostro, Samsaveel abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.  
Samsaveel: Pronto te hare pagar, majestad ajajaja  
Con sus piernas golpeo sin respeto la mandíbula del Rey, empujándolo sin hacerlo caer, Vegeta se deslizo de pie por el suelo, inclinándose enterró sus manos en el suelo, levantándose sonrió, mientras que sus manos fueron a sus hombros, dejando caer su capa, exclamo.  
Vegeta: Hora de pelear en serio  
Samsaveel: Ya era hora  
Poniéndose en pose de batalla, sus pies avanzaron hacia adelante, chocando sus manos, trataban de empujarse uno al otro, rompiendo el suelo en ese transcurso, sus miradas asesinas sedientas de sangre del rival no cesaron.  
Bulma aun escondida, miraba como todos peleaban violentamente, impotente de no poder hacer nada, decidió que irse era lo mejor, el mensaje que el Rey le había dado había sido más que claro, no deseaban su ayuda.  
Bulma: Lo lamento…  
Dijo entre susurros, gateando salió de su escondite, yendo hacia la salida, miro de reojo como el Rey peleaba arduamente, sintiéndose agradecida por "salvar" de cierta forma su vida, dudo si en irse era una buena idea.  
X: Silencio!  
Se escuchó una voz femenina en el pasillo, reconociendo bien aquella voz chillona, Bulma asomo su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, un fuerte sentimiento ataco su pecho, cristalizando sus ojos, se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su escondite, tras la gran piedra, Rini… había vuelto, ayudando al enemigo...la que antes fue su amiga de infancia había petrificado a su hipogrifo, caminando como una zorra en el territorio amenazante de ese momento, meneando coqueta el atrevido vestido negro que poseía y esa sonrisa malvada que ahora mostraba.  
Rini: Un hipogrifo? Aquí en Vegita? Jum… que extraño  
Bulma: Rini…  
Dijo tapando su boca, dejando salir las lágrimas que ya se habían guardado desde que había abandonado Celestia y robado el libro de maleficios de propiedad real.  
Rini apareció en la sala, mirando en el interior de la gran sala, vio como rocas gigantes se alojaban en la sala, aunque algo confusa, pues había creído ver a alguien esconderse detrás de una de ellas, ignoro lo que no era importante, sino enfocándose a la persona de la cual era importante de ver, en medio de la sala, Samsaveel y el Rey aun entrelazando sus manos para saber quién era más fuerte no finalizaba, Rini sonrió y Samsaveel supo que ella ya estaba ahí le susurro a Vegeta unas palabras que jamás podría olvidar.  
Samsaveel: Recuerdas… que… te dije que me las pagarías?... El… momento ha llegado… "Alabanzas al Rey de los Guerreros… Rey Vegeta vida…"  
Sonrió de lado mostrando una hilera de dientes con dos pares de colmillos.  
Samsaveel: Muerte al Rey…  
Vegeta: Que?  
Su mano pálida elevo una varita, susurrando el maleficio, un rayo rojizo emergió de la punta de la varita, siendo disparada hacia al frente, todo parecía que el tiempo cual capricho, fue lento, Samsaveel tomo el cuello de Vegeta, con su mano libre lo tomo de la cintura, haciéndolo girar, lo hizo darle la espalda, los ojos de Vegeta vieron como el rayo se dirigía hacia el, inútilmente tratando de salir de aquel aquelarre, suplicando enfadado en su mente que alguien en la sala pudiese auxiliarlo aunque eso lo atormentaría por haber sido ayudado y no por haberlo hecho solo; como si el destino hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, como si el cielo hubiera dejado caer a un ángel para ayudarlo, de su escondite, una cabellera peli azul se asomó, los ojos turquesas se observaron llenas lagrimas caer de ellos, la varita erguida disparo un rayo azul marino que dio de lleno a la varita impura que había realizado un encantamiento prohibido, Rini cayó al sentir como aquel ataque le reboto en la mano, mirando como el rayo había cambiado drásticamente de color a uno rosa, Samsaveel sin saber que hacer soltó al Rey sabiendo bien que ni su velocidad lo salvaría, lo dejo caer al abismo del hechizo efectuado sin saber que algo había ocurrido, Vegeta inútilmente trato de esquivar el rayo pero como se tenía previsto, perforo el su costado de su torso, haciéndolo caer repentinamente.  
Rini miro con cierta angustia al Rey.  
El hechizo… cambio… cambio…  
Dijo sobando su mano, levantándose, busco su varita, pero la justicia divina se había acercado a ella, tendida en el suelo, los restos de la varita se consumían en fuego azul.  
Estática, miro hacia un lado, quedando aún más sorprendida, Bulma Briefs estaba ahí.  
Rini: Bulma...  
Britt! Ese es su hipogrifo!  
Bulma: (Sufre)  
Grito con fuerza, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y el rayo le dio a la bruja que estaba frente a ella, un dolor penetrante le recorrió el cuerpo, aquel hechizo que había dicho Bulma igual era prohibido, el cual causaba un infernal dolor, apodado el hechizo de la misma tortura, Rini tosía dolorosa, mirando nuevamente a la mujer enloquecida, Bulma volvió a mencionar el hechizo, dándole nuevamente a Rini.  
Rini: AAHHHH!  
Se retorció en el suelo, tosiendo saliva y un poco de sangre, Rini hizo de sus manos en puños y los apretó jadeante, haciendo destellar un fuego ennegrecido, desquiciada por el dolor, se levantó y posando sus manos en su rostro, rugió dando como último movimiento un golpe en el suelo, esparciendo cual bomba el fuego negro por toda la sala.

 **HOLA! Ya aquí con la segunda parte, disfrútenlo :3 y muchas gracias por leer! Este Fanfic ya es vista por 99 personas! WOOOOOOOW! Gracias, en verdad :D**


	24. Los susurros

Los susurros (Musica de Fondo: watch?v=5M6mfaq6870) - Nick Jonas - Chains [Lyrics English - Español]  
Capítulo 24  
Movió uno de sus pies, sintiéndolo frio, suspiro, abriendo lentamente sus ojos fijo su vista en el pie, encubriéndolo, una nueva sensación apareció de repente, algo frio tenía entrelazada su otra pierna, confusa miro por su hombro formando una mueca llena de completo horror, Black estaba durmiendo cual muerto junto a ella, con medio toso desnuda dio un grito cayendo al suelo, jalando en el proceso las sabanas hechas de suave seda.  
Black: Uuh?  
Fue lo que pudo decir, miro somnoliento hacia el suelo, la mujer tapaba su desnudez enfurecida exclamaba.  
Blackie: Que has hecho!?  
Black: Uuh?  
Volvió a decir, rasco holgazán su cabeza y moviendo sus hombros de arriba abajo se hecho en la cama, volviendo a dormitar.  
Blackie: Oye!  
Se levantó tapándose con las telas pero volvió a caer al verlo en su mayor plenitud natural.  
Blackie: AHHH!  
Black: Oye cállate de una maldita vez  
Blackie: Tu estas…  
Dijo sonrojada, temblando por la sorpresa.  
Black: Hoy es mi día de dormir así que porque no te largas de aquí o quédate en silencio… necesito dormir  
Blackie: Estas desnudo!  
Black: Ah sí?  
Dijo aun adormilado.  
Blackie: Acaso estas ciego!?  
Black: Déjame decirte que cuando aunque uno es inmortal, descansar sirve, si no duermo ese tiempo, me caeré de cansancio en todo el dia  
Blackie: Es ridículo! Eres un Vampiro!  
Black: No has escuchado los cuentos estúpidos que hablan los humanos? Los sarcófagos y todo ese lio  
Blackie: Creí que era solo palabrería  
Black: Pues es real, ahora cállate, déjame dormir  
Blackie: Y porque estoy desnuda?  
Black: …  
Blackie: Black?  
Tomando de las sabanas, se asomo por el borde de la cómoda cama, cautivándose con el perfecto paisaje, un hombre con la piel morena, tan viviente que podría jurar que aquella piel estaba viva, los músculos perfectamente marcados, una cicatriz que de gran tamaño que permanecía palpitante en su pecho, justamente en su corazón.  
Ya has sido apuñalado antes?  
Pensó, una ligera sensación, una voz interna le hablo  
"Tocarlo…"  
Blackie: Que?  
Black abrió sus ojos, costándole permanecerlos abiertos, sonrió un poco al mirar como estaba asomada mirándolo.  
Black: No he dicho nada…  
Blackie: Sshh… alguien esta aquí…  
Black lentamente se fue levantando, quejándose miro a la oscuridad, donde la luz del candelabro no podía alumbrar más, sus ojos se concentraron en la oscuridad, sabiendo bien que nada estaba ahí.  
Black: No hay nadie  
Blackie: Que?  
"Tócalo"  
Blackie: Ahí está otra vez!  
Black: No hay nadie!  
Acomodándose, se dejó caer boca abajo en la almohada.  
Black: Cállate…  
Blackie: Acaso tu no lo escuchas? Qué tal si son tus amigos los que están susurrando  
Black:…  
Blackie: BLACK! DESPIERTA!  
Exclamaba al empujarlo con su mano libre, sentándose en la cama.  
Black: No hay nadie joder! Si no ya lo habría olido y escuchado así que cierra la boca! Déjame dormir o de lo contrario te echare de aquí!  
Blackie: Eres un asqueroso…  
Black abrió sus ojos, moviéndose rápido, tomo con cierta rabia la mano que sostenía las sabanas, apretujándola.  
Black: Cuidado con esa boca… umm por que estas desnuda?  
Blackie: Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto… no me digas que tuvimos…  
Black: Que? Sexo?  
Blackie: Yo no recuerdo nada  
Black: Mmm  
Blackie: Lo hicimos sí o no!?  
"Bésalo"  
Mirándola directamente no resistió a bajar su mirada, deslizándose hacia la vista de su piel que mostraba, intentando volver a su rostro, capto como en su cuello había una señal de mordida.  
Joder! No puede ser!  
Parpadeo un poco, respirando con quejido, rasco su cabellera haciendo la espera más ardua.  
Blackie: Carajo! Si o no!? Deja de mirar como estúpido, dime ahora!  
Demando, Black suspiro sin saber porque razón poso su mano, en la pierna que tenía más cerca de la dama.  
Black: Lo que te diré es algo… fuerte… mmm bueno…  
Blackie: Solo dilo!  
Black: Deja de gritarme! Cielos, que mujer tan altanera eres… sabes que es un Pecado?  
Blackie: Tiene que ver con la religión  
"Cópula"  
Black: No ese tipo de pecado  
Blackie miraba nerviosa a su alrededor tratando inútilmente de ver quien le susurraba.  
Black: Me refiero a "el Pecado de un Vampiro"  
Blackie: Que es eso?...  
Era lo que me dijo Vados y Wiss? No es posible!  
Black: Bueno…  
Blackie: Espera… acaso estás enamorado de mí!?  
Black: Que? No!  
Blackie: Claro que sí! No lo niegues! Un Pecado es una persona con la que el vampiro ama  
Black: Quien te dijo eso!?  
Blackie: Vados y Wiss, me dijeron que cuidas de mi por esa razón!  
Black: Malditos sean agh… eso no importa ahora  
Blackie aparto la mano de Black con rudeza, tomando las sabanas que la cubrian, separándose de él., caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.  
Black: Bueno eso es un Pecado pero fue diferente contigo, no estoy enamorado de ti  
Blackie: Que?  
"Dile que te sodomice"  
Blackie: Entonces? No entiendo nada! Como explicas que estemos desnudos discutiendo esto?  
Black: Para empezar, estuviste enferma de una grave enfermedad ucraniana, usualmente los niños la contraen y no pasa nada, pero adquirirla en edad adulta es mortal… yo hmp… uno de mis aliados me dijo que la flor del alma se había abierto y tu salías de ella poco a poco, se puede retrasar pero la muerte llegaría tarde o temprano… yo… no había de otra entiendes! Tuve que hacerlo…  
Blackie: Que hiciste?  
Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.  
"Lámelo"  
Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de que aquella voz susurrante cesara.  
Black: Yo… te di a beber de… mi sangre…  
Un silencio domino la habitación, sus dedos comenzaron a apretar las sabanas, dejándose caer, sus rodillas cayeron duramente al suelo.  
Blackie: Que?  
Black: Para que un humano o especie se vuelva Pecado de un Vampiro… debe beber primero su sangre para después completar el ritual con relaciones carnales o el vampiro beber de la sangre de dicha especie… hmp… ayer en la noche… tuvimos sexo, la sangre que te di comenzó hacerte efecto por eso no recuerdas nada.  
Blackie: Eres un… hijo de perra…  
Black: Disculpa!?… lamento haberlo hecho…  
De repente Blackie se levantó con tal furia, avanzando hacia Black, propinándole un golpe, la ira reinaba en su interior, la repugnancia de saber que había sangre vampírica en ella, la hacía querer vomitar.  
Blackie: Maldito! Cómo pudiste!?  
Black tomo la mano con la que golpeaba, apretujándola aquel acto estúpido lo enfurecido.  
Black: Como te atreves mujer estúpida!? Crees que me gusto la idea de hacerlo? Crees que lo disfrute? Cometer el mismo error que mi padre? Maldición!  
Soportando el dolor, Blackie frunció aún más el ceño, su otra mano estaba ocupada por no dejar caer las sabanas por lo que no defenderse la enfurecía aún más.  
Black intentaba no apretarla más pero lo deseaba, quería matarla por aquella falta de respeto era imperdonable, él era de la realeza y nunca debía ser tratado así; de repente una sensación molesta le fue apareciendo en su mano libre, como un muy ligero dolor.  
Que? Maldición… lo que faltaba…  
Frunciendo el ceño, soltó la mano de Blackie quien se alejó de él lo más que pudo, en el fondo de la oscuridad de la habitación, tratando de no gemir por el ardor que emanaba de su mano apretujada.  
Black se sentó en la cama, mirándose las manos y de reojo su desnudez en su plenitud, suspiro, miro hacia el frente como Blackie le fruncía el ceño, sobando su mano.  
Black: Cazadora…  
"Tócalo"  
Maldito susurro  
Pensó Blackie.  
Black: Yo no lo hice para esclavizarte… sino para salvar tu vida…  
Blackie: Y por qué lo hiciste?  
Black: La sangre de vampiro dentro de un cuerpo humano estimularía el cuerpo, como un choque en el corazón, reanimándote internamente.  
Blackie: No… no pregunto por tu sangre… sino por tu acción… por qué me salvaste?  
Black: Hmp… no lo se… solo hice  
"Acarícialo"  
Blackie: Que pasara conmigo?  
Black: Hmp…  
Blackie: Me cambiara?  
Black: Si… un poco…  
Blackie: En qué?  
Black miro su mano, donde yacía un anillo de color de la plata, resoplando arqueo su cabeza hacia arriba.  
Black: Seguramente los susurros que oyes son consecuencia de eso… que te dicen?  
Blackie: Bueno ellos dicen  
"Bésalo"  
Entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloraron en un ligero color rojizo.  
Black: Solo asiente a lo que te diré, entendido?  
Blackie: Si…  
Black: Son susurros de contacto físico?  
Blackie asintió sonrojándose más.  
Black: Solo son susurros?  
Su cabeza se movió de arriba abajo.  
Black: Has alucinado conmigo el acto sexual ahora?  
Blackie: Ehh!  
Su corazón palpito fuerte, sintiendo como el sudor caliente salía de sus poros.  
Black: Cuando me mirabas en la cama… sentiste excitación? Habla con la verdad, esto podría ayudarte Cazadora.  
Blackie: N-No…  
Suspirando las feromonas femeninas salieron cual agua, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por el calor que había reposado en ella.  
"Gime!"  
Dijo con un tono de susurro un poco más alto.  
Black: Las voces quieren que hagas cosas conmigo?  
Su cabeza nuevamente se movió de arriba abajo, mirando hacia su pecho, sus pezones estaban erectos y sensibles, sacudió su cabeza, tratando de no escuchar más pero una voz masculina la hizo regresar a la realidad.  
Black: Blackie…  
Miro hacia el frente, abriendo sus ojos cual platos blancos y el rubor de sus mejillas se extendió a toda su cara, Black estaba sentando en la parte inferior de la cama, extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa amplia, tan amplia que dejaba al descubierto aquellos colmillos.  
Blackie: No!  
"Ve a él"  
Black: Si te resistes más los susurros serán más fuertes y comenzaran a torturarte... La única manera de hacerlos callar es hacer lo que te dicen… y de noche será aún peor, ya que eres mi Pecado, la noche "será intenso"  
Dijo levantando los dedos haciendo un señal de entre comillas "".  
Blackie: Y tú por qué no estas como yo!? Como es que no las escuchas?  
Black: Soy el dominante, algo injusto puede ser, pero te di según en leyes vampíricas: El privilegio de quedarte al lado de un vampiro, poder beber de tu sangre y nunca morir por ello, pero también siendo la debilidad de este, pues están conectados, por eso cuando apreté tu mano, sentí un ligero dolor en la mano en la que apretaba…  
Blackie: CALLATE! ME CONDENASTE!  
"Copula"  
Blackie: NO! NO LO HARE  
Dijo poniendo su mano libre en su cabeza, golpeándola, tratando de hacer salir aquella voz.  
Black: Jum… lo lamento, a mí tampoco me gusta esto, si te lastiman yo sentiré el dolor y no es bueno  
Blackie: Seré tu puta… eso seré!  
Black: Jum velo como quieras  
Lo siento Cazadora  
Blackie: Déjame ir! No dejare que esto suceda… no seré tu puta! No lo seré! Y que estas voces se jodan!  
Recargándose en la pared, se fue deslizándose al suelo, poso su mano en la cabeza, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas en las telas que la cubrían, su cabello cayó por los lados de su cabeza, tapándole el rostro.  
"Tócalo"  
Blackie: No quiero… no quiero calmar las voces con solo hacer lo que me dicen… te odio mucho… deseo que mueras y simplemente no puedo besarte… tener sexo contigo…  
Se levantó lentamente del suelo, caminado cabizbaja, dejo caer las telas de seda de su cuerpo, mostrando su desnudez.  
Blackie: lamerte?  
Caminaba hacia el frente manteniéndose en aquella postura, sus manos tocaban su cuerpo, sus pies calientes pisaban el suelo frio, el sudor caliente caía de su cuerpo, escuchando a los susurros, se acerco a Black quien trataba de mantener la compostura, quien miraba a otro lado para no sentir nuevamente ese cálido sentimiento en el pecho, mientras que en su mente la pregunta "Por qué me salvaste?" abundaba en ella, desgarrándole cada razón inútil que podría dar cual excusa.  
Blackie: besarte?  
Exclamo con inocencia, con incredulidad, sus manos calientes tocaron el rostro del hombre que sentía cada vez más intenso ese cálido sentimiento en su pecho.  
Acercándose lo suficiente para casi rozar sus labios, Blackie daba ligeros jadeos, su piel tocaba la de él, pudiendo sentir Black su el corazón palpitar fuertemente, Blackie se resistía a los labios carnosos, seductores, escucho los susurros fuertes en su oído, casi rogándole el roce entre ellos.  
"Bésalo"  
Frunciendo el ceño, sintió como la piel del hombre comenzaba a elevar su temperatura, recordando de quien era el que estaba frente a ella, la ira acompañaba a la necesidad de rozar sus labios, deseando sentirlo como si el tiempo les diera aquel momento, que todo se detuviera para que ellos lo disfrutaran. Cerrando sus ojos, las voces se dispersaron, hasta que la razón la ayudo a regresar a su cruel realidad.  
Blackie: No seré tu puta…  
Entrecerrados sus ojos, Black los abrió, contemplando como aquella mirada lo decía todo.  
Black: Disfruta este día… porque iras al calabozo...  
Blackie se alejó de él, tapando su cuerpo inútilmente, huyo hacia donde las cobijas se habían dejado caer.  
Black: Bien…  
Dijo suspirando, rasco su cabellera negra, para levantarse e ir por una bata que se encontraba cerca de la cama, proporcionándosela, camino fuera de la habitación, para solo mirarla de reojo.  
Black: Veras que no podrás soportarlo más, cuando las voces comiencen a desgarrarte por dentro, cuando no puedas callarlas mas, veras que no se trata de que seas mi puta, sino como una necesidad para los dos.  
Dijo con indiferencia a la dama que ocultaba las curvas que ciertamente lo hacían temblar al solo verle la piel viviente.  
Coloco su mano en la cerradura, abriéndola de un jalón.  
El suelo frio sobre sus nalgas la hizo fruncir aún más el ceño, sabiendo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, apretó sus nudillos dejando caer las lágrimas.  
Te odio!... Maldito… te matare!  
"Ruega por una caricia suya"  
(En el pasillo)  
Sus pies descalzos pisaban demandante el piso, mirando como una dama caminaba hacia el, revoloteando su cabellera blanca y esa sonrisa juguetona.  
Black: Vados, por fin te veo  
Vados: Alteza! Mmm no debería estar en paños menores por el castillo  
Black: Olvídate de eso, dale de comer a la humana y ropa, una vez que hagas eso dale el arcillo que hay en el candelabro, has que se lo ponga, sino obedece, sométela y pónselo entendido? Y cambia la chapa de la puerta, por una chapa humana  
Vados: A sus ordenes, alteza! No me diga... Que al final si la convirtió en su Pecado?  
Frunció el ceño el hombre, se fue acercando a ella, susurrándole en la oreja de la mujer  
Black: Jum, odio que hagas eso, que ganas con hacerla enojar?  
Vados simplemente sonrió.  
Vados: Alteza! no me ha contestado?  
Dijo con voz fuerte, guiñándole uno de sus ojos purpuras.  
Black: Eso no te interesa, has lo que te he ordenado inmediatamente  
Vados: Lo que ordene  
Black suspiro en desacuerdo, yendo hacia otra habitación para vestirse y seguir durmiendo.  
Mientras que una ser había escuchado lo hablado entre ellos, al final del pasillo detrás de una pared, ocultándose tratando de no estallar en rabia.  
Rini: Maldita Vados, solo lo hace para fastidiarme… esa humana es Pecado de Black? Agh… la matare… lo hare aaagh…  
(Llegada la noche)  
Sus ojos miraban como las manecillas del reloj se mecían de lado a lado, sacudiendo su cabeza, se centro en su lectura cuando de la nada una voz lo hizo mirar por su hombro, como un susurro sensible había dicho su nombre.  
Black: Jum… no es nada…  
Se dijo, cuando de repente entre las sombras apareció un hombre de gran estatura cruzando sus brazos y semblante serio, ojos rojizos, de piel morada y un traje de matices grises.  
Black: Que es lo que quieres?  
Hit: Tengo noticias  
Black: Dime, aceptaron unírsenos?  
Hit: Aparece que no fuimos los únicos en pedirle la unión  
Black: Cains?  
Hit: Así es  
Black: Maldición  
Hit: Las de los ríos han aceptado pensarlo bien  
Black: Esas ninfas son detestables, engreídas pero con un poder magnifico  
Hit: Con respecto a la comida  
Black: En el calabozo hay mucha  
Hit: Se ha terminado  
Black: Maldición Hit! Tus sirvientes comen demasiado, ahora con esta supuesta "guerra" será más difícil ir por humanos, diles que se controlen  
Hit: Bien, les diré…  
Black: Con respecto a la Cain, estas seguro que no dirá nada, puede ser una trampa  
Hit: Te doy mi palabra, ella no dirá nada  
Black: Eso espero, no quiero sorpresas, porque te juro que yo mismo te entrego a los ángeles  
La tensión en sus músculos pudo notarse por encima de las duras telas que poseía.  
Hit: Es mi palabra contra la suya  
Black: Bien… yo mismo iré mañana al pueblo, que me acompañe tu esclava Cain, para que su olor sea más fuerte que el mío  
Hit: Si, le diré  
Dijo así, desapareciendo de la misma manera en que había aparecido, entre las sombras de la sala.  
"Black…"  
Volvió a escuchar, la calma de aquella voz lo ponía tenso, mirando hacia donde el eco de la voz proveniente, intento dejarlo pasar, cogió el libro, regresando a la lectura, con tal de perder el tiempo.  
"Black…"  
Apretó el mango del libro, sin llevar su mirada hacia el eco, seguía las palabras en el libro, nuevamente ese cálido volvió a su pecho, frunció el labio fastidiado.  
"Black…"  
Sin resistir mas a tal calma, dejo el libro en el sillón, levantándose molesto, permaneciendo en silencio y sin movimiento, el susurro volvió.  
"Black"  
Suspiro, dando un paso hacia el frente, pensó en que si debería ir hacia el susurro, pues podría no ser ninguna cosa que lo llamara.  
Black: Tal vez no sea nada  
Se dijo tratando de no perder la compostura, volvió al sillón tomando con enfado el libro para desconcentrarse nuevamente.  
"Black…"  
Black: Agh maldición  
Entrecerró sus ojos, dejando nuevamente el libro, levantándose de donde estaba, siguiendo el sonido que lo llamaba sin saber porque la razón de sentirse obligado en ir.


	25. El aleteo del amor

El aleteo del amor

Capítulo 25

Aquellos susurros gentiles de cierta forma lo seducían, gustaba de esa manera de llamarlo con susurros, casi como si fuera un gemido dicho gentil a su oído, no podía ya detenerse, sin saber quien le llamaba de tal forma que lo sedujese, los escalones fueron pisados con su presencia, cada vez escuchando la cercanía de la voz, tal era su concentración que sin fijarse había chocado con Wiss quien caminaba hacia la sala.

Wiss: Alteza! Está bien?

Black: Uuhh… si… estoy bien…

Wiss: Seguro… parece hipnotizado?

Exclamo en entonación femenina, Black sintió un espasmo en su pecho, tosiendo un poco para disimular tal cosa, Wiss le miro confundido.

Black: Emm estoy bien… has escuchado ligeros susurros por aquí? Creo que es un Cain merodeando

Intentando vilmente preguntar al vampiro aquello, pero bien sabía que eran los síntomas de ahora poseer un Pecado.

Wiss: Susurros? No, mi señor, pero si siente inseguridad al respecto, yo mismo iré a revisar el castillo, para que este mejor, que le parece?

Dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura y con un guiño coqueto rió, tal cual era su personalidad traviesa.

Black: Jaja te lo agradezco, pero creo que seria innecesario

Wiss: No alteza, en lo absoluto, yo le rindo a usted obediencia

Black: Te lo agradezco, pero no será necesario

Wiss: Lo que usted desee, mi señor

Dijo inclinándose elegante, tomando su mano, con feminidad la beso sonriéndole.

Black: Gracias

Exclamo, conteniendo la incomodidad puesta por el vampiro.

Wiss: Con permiso, alteza

Black asintió, volviendo a escuchar lo que buscaba, Wiss lo miro por su hombro, poniendo un semblante serio.

Pronto… no lo arruines ahora, debes ser paciente o se dará cuenta…

Se dijo, apretó sus nudillos, sacudiendo su cabeza, volviendo a su acostumbrada sonrisa, se dirigió a la sala de estar, tal y como lo tenía pensado.

Black sentía su pecho el cálido sentimiento, los susurros cada vez eran más fuertes, casi siendo gemidos en completo placer chorreando.

Dando la vuelta al pasillo, la puerta lejos de él, no era más que su habitación, frunciendo el ceño, apretó fuertemente sus manos hechas puños, decidiendo no ir, se dio la vuelta, para irse de aquel lugar y no provocar lo que ya estaba más que provocado, no deseaba nuevamente poseer a una mujer que le fuera una estúpida y solo pensaba en matarle; en cuanto sus pasos se escucharon, un ligero grito lo hizo detenerse, algo que lo había dejado pasmado.

"No… te vayas…"

Apretó sus mandíbula, sabía que no tendría mas escapatoria; sino hiciera caso, las feromonas de ella lo harían enloquecer, y la tomaría salvajemente; cerrando sus ojos, volvió al pasillo, caminando con cierto miedo de ver que sería lo que viera, ahora la Cazadora estaría enloquecida completamente, ya que las primeras noches serian de necesidad, para ya después el control reinaría y tener intimidad sería más calmado.

Un olor inundo cual agua sus fosas nasales, un increíble olor lo hizo enrojecer sus mejillas, permaneciendo aun con razón, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos del abrigo, saco una llave, la cual tenía que colocar en el cerrojo que había puesto por ordenes suyas. Trago saliva, respiro profundo, tomando fuerzas, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, lentamente la fue sacando, para solo empujar con la misma velocidad hecha con la llave la puerta, sus ojos vieron la oscuridad, se fue acostumbrando rápidamente a la oscuridad, ya que el castillo estaba inundado con candelabros con velas, dando luz. La habitación se hallaba "normal", aunque las feromonas cual niebla, lo hicieron jadear un poco, busco por todos lados a la mujer que ahora era de su propiedad; una marca azulada hacia un camino.

Acaso esas son las feromonas intensas de la Cazadora? Deben ser… dicen que hay un color especial en los Pecados… como identificarlos con detalle…

Pensó, tímidamente fue entrando en la habitación, siguiendo la línea que lo había atrapado por su expectante color, una silueta sudorosa se hallaba sentada al fondo de la habitación, escuchándose los jadeos y ligeros gemidos que hacía, Black abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como el sonrojo que poseía en las mejillas se intensificaba, la mujer arqueaba su cabeza de lado a lado, se estimulaba a sí misma, tocando su vagina que dejaba caer sus fluidos corporales; Black trago saliva, aquel cálido sentimiento que sentía al verle a la cara se hizo fuerte, ahora siendo una oleada de calor placentera que lo inundaba, no ahora en el pecho, sino en todo su cuerpo, como sus vellos corporales se erizaban, como comenzaba a traspirar, como entre aquellas telas que portaba una erección se hacía muy presente, añorando en profanar su sexo.

Black no tenía habla, la imagen que ahora daba su Pecado, era perfecto, exquisito, sus bajos instintos salvajes le susurraban al oído.

Negro: ... C-cazadora ...?

Conteniendo el jadeo que pedía a gritos salir de entre sus labios; la auto estimulación sexual de Blackie ceso, sus ojos caídos en placer lo vieron fijamente, cerro sus piernas sacando de su interior los dedos que le complacían, babeando se dejo caer al suelo, Black no podía hacer nada, aquella vista lo había dejado congelado, los jadeos de Blackie resonaron de entre las paredes, arrastrándose, la mujer se movía sensual hacia el hombre que excitado no movía ningún musculo, Blackie babeando toco las botas negras de este, jadeando aun mas, lamio dicho calzado, mirándolo con sudor y enrojecimiento de sus pómulos.

Blackie: Has… que…

Balbuceaba intangible.

Black: Cazadora… no te entiendo…

Blackie: DIJE… QUE HAS QUE SE DETENGAN…

Jadeo entre cada palabra, los susurros que antes escuchaba se volvieron gritos, rasguños, oleadas de calor, golpes en su alma, que la obligaban a ir tras él.

Blackie: Te pido… te ruego… te suplico… que me hagas tuya… por favor… has que paren… por favor… amo…

Amo!? Esto es peor de lo que creía, es mejor que lo haga… o de lo contrario me pasara esto

Pensó nervioso, mientras que Blackie, trepaba hacia él, tocando su erecto miembro, Black la quito inmediato, jadeante, las feromonas se hicieron más fuertes.

El cuerpo de la mujer cayó al suelo, soltando respiros fuertes, elevo su cabeza hacia Black, su expresión se tenso, retorciéndose en el suelo, Black miro como en uno de sus brazos aparecían moretones.

Blackie: Por favor… te necesito… prometo hacer lo que sea pero tócame… bésame… aliméntate de mi, LO QUE SEA!

Decía tocándose en su intimidad, para controlar los rasguños internos que la hacían perder más la razón, que calmaban muy poco a las voces, Black camino hacia ella, tomándola de su cabeza, jalándola hacia atrás.

Black: Sabes bien que esto no lo deseas la verdadera tú, no es así?

Blackie: Si… pero de verdad te deseo... Te quier…

Black la tomo de su cuello, levantándola en los aires, "maltratándola", las feromonas lo cortejaban, Blackie no peleaba por sentir que el aire le faltaba, las voces por fin suspiraban en armonía, aunque aun no era suficiente.

Black la puso en el suelo, sin si quiera dejar que ella pudiera hacer algo, la tomo de su rostro, besándola con tal pasión que, sentía como algo dentro de él se lo agradecía, Blackie abrazo su cuello, dejando que "su amo" hiciera callar las odiosas voces, las lenguas danzantes se mezclaban, las manos de Black bajan por el vestido que había poseído gracias a Vados y sus ordenes, sintiendo como los espasmos de placer de Blackie se sentían por las telas, de un solo jalón, los ropajes de ella se quitaron, dejando ver el necesitado cuerpo gritándole "Póseme" con el sudor y los fluidos vaginales salir lentamente por su entre pierna y terribles moretones en su cuerpo.

(Castillo de los Cains)

(Música de fondo: watch? V = e2YF34XlfzU) - **Una vez en diciembre (Piano) / ANASTASIA**

Abrió abruptamente sus ojos, sintiendo repulsión, se levanto de la cómoda cama en la que dormitaba, dando un salto, la herida en su costado le dolió, pero eso no le impidió no dirigirse hacia donde era necesario, abrió la puerta de su baño personal, yendo directamente al lavamanos, donde desechaba lo que le había dado molestias, arqueadas que respondían al vómito, el sudor frio le bajo por las sienes, jadeante se miro al enorme espejo que tenía, el cual detestaba pues odiaba verse al espejo y mirar su aspecto moribundo y enfermizo; la mirada permaneció en su reflejo, mostrando una cara de agonía y perplejo.

Cada vez empeora más…

Se dijo, viendose asqueado como la sustancia que había vomitado era sangre, su sangre ser expulsada de su propio cuerpo, escupió, borrando las marcas que el hechizo de Rini provocaba en él, lavo su boca, seco el sudor y resoplo a su reflejo.

Vegeta: Me moriré?

Dijo con ironía, cada día que pasaba, cada minuto que pasaba, era agonía en su totalidad, hace días que había tenido pesadillas sobre asesinatos a humanos hecho por el mismo, siendo el quien bebía de ellos, sin compasión, cada día la necesidad de comer era terrible, el dolor infringido por la herida que no paraba ni un momento, era deplorable, bajo su cabeza, el miedo ya empezaba a cuestionarle la idea de poder sobrevivir.

Gruño, yéndose del reflejo que le provocaba enojo, cerro la puerta, caminando cojo, la herida le molestaba.

HUMILLANTE…

Una vena resalto de su frente.

Vegeta: No puede ser que ahora dependa de un bastón para caminar...

Irritado por ver de reojo el bastón de madera que se hallaba junto de su cama, frunció el ceño, sabiendo que lo necesitaba, su terquedad era más grande que aceptar que cada día iba dejando su libertad por moverse, por hacer lo que quería, y peor aun no poder actuar como un Cain, sino como un vil humano, sin poder materializarse en humo o transformarse en Lobo o transformarse en Cain (las dos son cosas muy diferentes, lamento no haberlo dicho antes ggg), pues el esfuerzo haría que el hechizo fuera rápido en corromper su alma.

Vegeta: Tch ...

Dijo intentando no jorobarse, el orgullo que le caracterizaba era su impulso en seguir con la cara en alto, en luchar y de no querer renunciar a algo que él llamaba: "Razón estúpida", o de otro nombre que también le era válido llamarlo: "Bulma".

Resoplando, reunió fuerzas y con dolor, su postura cambio a una recta, respiro, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, dio pasos que le costaban trabajo.

Vegeta: No… no le des el gusto…

Se dijo en voz alta, con enojo, dio pasos hacia la puerta que estaba a unos metros de él, dándose ánimos, fue hasta ella, abriéndola vio que en uno de los ventanales que daban a su puerta, la noche reinaba, suspirando salió de su habitación, llevando una coordinación de pasos para poder tener un caminado casi normal, lo que le hizo sentirse algo mejor.

El rechinido de una puerta llamo su atención, una luz de vela apareció iluminado el camino, una mano empuñaba la vela, de quien pertenecía una mujer con una bata de seda que le encontró vagando.

Vegeta: B-Bulma…

Exclamo con sobresalto, la mujer le miro abriendo sus ojos, mostrando enfado en sus azulados ojos.

Bulma: Dios! Que haces vagando? Deberías estar recostado! Mírate! Jum

Un poco de sangre caía de su nariz y las ojeras prominentes lo hacían ver cansado, enfadada saco de su bolsillo, un pañuelo, la cual limpio su nariz.

Bulma: Ven te llevare a la cama

Vegeta: No

Bulma: Que? No! Iras ahora mismo

Vegeta: No pienso volver ahí, por ahora

Bulma: Que coño dices? No, Vegeta no te puedas dar el lujo de ir paseándote por los pasillos sin tu bastón ni compañía, estas delicado

Vegeta: La que dice mierdas eres tú! No pienso ir a mi habitación, puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito descansar

Alejo las manos de la mujer que aun limpia su nariz, cruzándolas sin remedio, posicionando su cabeza hacia arriba de forma orgullosa.

Bulma frunció el ceño, desesperándose por su comportamiento infantil, pero dándose cuenta de que era lo que sucedía, se relajo, teniendo una actitud amable y cariñosa, volvió a exclamar.

Bulma: Te llevare a la cama, vamos, luces cansado

(Música de fondo: watch? V = fQnLo9yyq3w) - **loco en el amor**

Vegeta: Hmp ...

Dijo sintiendo cristalizados sus ojos, pero sin dejar escapar ninguna repugnante lagrima de sus ojos, dejo que el orgullo hablara, el saber que ya su apariencia daba a saber de su maldición, lo entristecía.

Vegeta: Si me llevaras a la cama, me gustaría que fuese para que tengamos sexo.

Bulma: Ehh!? Vegeta! Cállate! Recuerda que nadie sabe de… "eso"

Vegeta: Que? De que tenemos "S-E-X-O"?

Bulma: Agh! Si! Cállate

Vegeta esbozo una larga sonrisa de lado, mirándola con picardía en sus negros ojos.

Bulma: Ahh… Vegeta…

Vegeta: Que?

Exclamo aun con la misma sonrisa, Bulma suspiro y con una sonrisa tierna dijo.

Bulma: Vegeta… sabes que nunca estaremos juntos… cuando termine esta guerra, volveré a Celestia y la propuesta se tendrá que hacer, la Reina Lisiu espera.

Vegeta dejo caer esa sonrisa, teniendo una de completa frustración.

Vegeta: Jum, ya te había dicho que jamás me casare con esa mujer, yo…yo…

Frunció el ceño, mirando nuevamente a un lado, sintiendo un ligero sonrojo.

Bulma: Tu?

Vegeta: Tch! Cállate, me vale un carajo que sigas negándolo, pero tu seguirás conmigo

Bulma: Negar? Vegeta, lo admito te… am… sintió cosas por ti, pero tu eres un… Rey y yo soy una simple…

Vegeta abruptamente le quito la palabra que ella diría.

Vegeta: Plebeya? Y qué?

Bulma: Si! Como es que hemos llegado a este tema? Ya estaba resuelto

Vegeta: No, tú lo decidiste

Bulma: Vegeta! Reacciona!... Yo, ser tu compañera para toda la vida!? Tu padre hubiera estado furioso

Vegeta: Jum… el ya había controlado mi niñez, por qué controlarme con tener a mi pareja? El igual hizo lo mismo, amar a una ninfa? Carajo! Ni los Cains hubieran pensado que ella pudo haber sido la reina. Yo te quiero a ti, yo te daría amor eterno...

Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro, dejando en el suelo la vela, limpio con su mano las lágrimas que tercas se negaban a irse, extendiendo sus brazos, abrazo al hombre que le declaraba amor, que aun sabiendo que mezclarse sería una locura y mas para el orgulloso reino del que provenía, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, sollozando, mientras que secretamente Vegeta sentía que sus días ya estaban contados, respondió al abrazo, a la demostración de amor, tal vez podría ya no volver a abrir sus ojos en la mañana…

(Reino Vegita)

Con la mirada hacia el cielo, derramaba las lágrimas de preocupación que había guardado desde la noticia de su ida, recordando la única información de ella "Solo pude ver como Black se la llevaba… lo lamento mucho Chichi…"

Chichi: Blackie… no descansare hasta encontrarte…

Decía cubriendo su rostro, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, ya que Goku yacía dormido y no deseaba que supiera de su llanto, pero para su mala suerte de tener como pareja a un Cain, este despertó.

Goku: Leche ...?

Adormilado rasco sus ojos, mirando como Chichi veía hacia el cielo por la ventana.

Chichi: Estoy bien… solo admiro el hermoso cielo… deberías venir a verlo

Exclamo con falsa alegría, sabía que no vendría si le dijera eso, por su despistada actitud.

Goku: Por qué lloras?

El corazón le latió aún más rápido, apretando sus parpados se maldijo.

Chichi: No es nada, solo estoy preocupada por Blackie

Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, decir la verdad era sabio, limpiando las lágrimas, suspiro, tratando de no llorar para que él volviera a dormir y seguir desahogándose en soledad.

De repente, unos brazos abrazaron su cintura, sorprendiéndose con aquel acto, exclamo.

Chichi: G-Goku ...

La cabeza de este se acurruco en su cuello, sintiendo su respiración relajada le pegaba en su espalda pero el corazón del hombre latía fuerte.

Chichi: Goku ...

Volvió a exclamar, esta vez con sus mejillas coloradas en un ligero rojo.

Goku abrió su boca, dándole un beso cariñoso en su piel, le susurro en su oído.

Goku: Te amo

Chichi: Goku ...

Que le sucede?... Ha estado muy cariñoso conmigo?

Goku: La encontraremos…

Susurrándole nuevamente, apretó su agarre, Chichi abrió aún más sus ojos, la temperatura de él aumentaba considerablemente, sin saber porque su actitud, Goku elevo una de sus manos, acariciándole su mentón, mientras que la otra acariciaba su abdomen con ternura.


	26. Dulce Venganza

(Música de Fondo: watch?v=yUg5j9RPxfI ) Monster - EXO [Traducida Al Español]

Dulce venganza

Capítulo 26

El brillo de la luz artificial del candelabro fue despertándola poco a poco, rascando sus ojos, su vista fue acostumbrándose a la tenue luz, nuevamente la silueta de un hombre durmiendo plácidamente frente a ella, no fue una vista llena de horror y sorpresa, sino más bien con romanticismo, suspiro profundamente, su mano la apretó, conteniendo la respiración, acerco su mano tímidamente al rostro de él, tocando la piel fría, sin vida pero con la textura más suave, perfecta, que jamás pudo sentir, era bien sabido que los vampiros poseían una piel resistente pero jamás dicho que podría ser tan bella al tacto.

El corazón latió con fuerza, sin saber porque sus dedos apretaron cariñosamente su mejilla, a lo que el inmóvil rostro de este se hizo una mueca, mostrando una sonrisa amplia, Blackie quito de prisa su mano, asustándose al ver su reacción, los ojos de Black se abrieron de par en par, mostrando unos negros y profundos ojos.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, solo sus miradas se tocaban, se mezclaban, el silencio hizo lo que se debía en aquel momento, sin dejar de sonreír, se fue acercando a ella, dándole suavemente sus labios, uniéndolos, y moverlos con tal manera que las voces que susurraban amor ronroneaban, las manos de este se movieron al cuerpo de la mujer que tapaba su cuerpo con las telas de seda, adentrándose en la tela, acaricio sin lujuria la piel de ella, caliente, perfecta; Blackie sentía que su cuerpo entraba en alarma, el toque frio de la piel de él le erizaba su piel, pero poco a poco la temperatura de sus dedos y labios fue aumentando, pasando de frio castigador a caliente infernal.

Separando sus labios, Black guiñó uno de sus ojos, mirándola fijamente mientras aun acaricia su cuerpo.

Blackie: Lo siento…

Dijo haciendo eco en la habitación, Black abrió sus ojos plenamente.

Black: Sobre qué?

Dijo confundido ante sus palabras, Blackie bajo su cabeza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sus mejillas se coloraron poco a poco.

Blackie: Mientras… estuve sola aquí en esta habitación… me di cuenta que… no tiene caso asesinarte…

Black: Hmp

Blackie: Lo digo en serio

Dijo temblando su voz.

Blackie: Si te asesinara… que haría? Ese era mi meta de toda mi vida, por lo único que cazaba vampiros… no deseo seguir cazando siempre…

Sus ojos bajaron, esa aclaración le era incomoda y sobre todo alocada, ella lo odiaba a muerte, juraba asesinarlo, era ilógico cambiar tan radicalmente de ideas, pero no podía hacer más, aquellas voces no la dejaban odiarlo, solo hacer que deseara estar junto a él, Blackie sabía que no era amor pero que podría perder, sabía bien que estaría sola toda su vida, simplemente seria otra persona aquí sin importancia, que más que disfrutar de los deliciosos sabores de la algo que empezaba a perder por su obsesión y locura: una vida.

Blackie: He comprendido que… no tiene caso seguir odiándote… yo espero

Acercando tímidamente su mano, acaricio el pecho de Black, al tacto el calor la alarmo, pero amaba como podía hacerla sentir bien, las voces ronroneaban cada vez más fuerte, amaban su atrevimiento.

Blackie: Que no te moleste… que te diga… que

Robándole la palabra, Black saco de entre las telas, la mano que la había acariciado, llevándola a su boca, haciéndola callar.

Black: Sshh hablas demasiado...

Acercándose más a ella, la beso lentamente, disfrutando de los inocentes labios que chocaban contra los suyos, sin saber que hacer, disfrutar de su resbalosa y tímida lengua que se quedaba en shock al sentirla con la suya, tocándola, Black la miraba, había cerrado sus ojos, viéndose claramente el rubor en sus mejillas y orejas se apreciaban, las voces la habían obligado a ceder, a ser domada a la fuerza con violencia, aunque no le gustaba saber que la tenía como objeto, amaba tenerla y hacerla reaccionar a cada toque que le proporcionaba, ya se había encariñado de la mujer y la terquedad característica que esta.

Separando sus labios, su lengua bajo a su cuello, estremeciéndola por completo, mordió un poco de su piel para dirigirse a los erectos pezones que aullaban por su boca. Black frunció un poco el ceño, pero no le dio importancia por la presencia que de momento apareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Tras la puerta, el vestido largo color negro se dejó de menear, estática ante lo que podía presentir y oler la hizo entrar en completo despecho, sus manos se hicieron puños, sus ojos cristalizados desean derramar las lágrimas de amor roto que sentía, el ceño se frunció, dándose la vuelta, el vestido se movió violento, huyendo de la realidad sentida, camino fuera de aquel pasillo, solo pensando.

X: Yo… te di mi corazón maldito…

Dijo sin ira, solo despecho que la torturaban a cada olfateada de feromonas combinarse en el acto sexual.

X: Oh! Rini! Que sorpresa tenerte por estos pasillos?

Exclamo una voz femenina con un tono sarcástico, la mujer paro al verla recargada en la pared con una sonrisa que la denominaba: Estúpida a más no poder.

Rini: No estoy de humor para tu estúpida y desagradable voz tuya, Vados

Dijo intentando caminar pero Vados saco de entre sus manos un báculo de precioso diseño, una navaja circular con una esfera negra en la parte superior de este instrumento digno de una mujer de su alcurnia.

Vados: Que pasa? Pensé que podríamos hablar?

Rini: Hipócrita! Aléjate de mí!

Vados: Rini, Rini, tranquila, que sucede?

Rini: Deja de hablar como si no lo supieras, déjame pasar de una maldita vez, quita tu estúpido báculo!

Vados: Esta bien, no se necesita tanta violencia o si?

Vados sonrió, quitando el báculo, convirtiéndolo en miles de polillas negras volar esparcidas a un solo lugar, yéndose de aquel sitio.

Rini coloco su cabeza hacia arriba, una forma orgullosa y poco respetable para alguien que tenías en frente.

Vados: Adiós Rini

Dijo aun sonriéndole con esa actitud que enfermaba a la mujer peli rosa, de teniendo su paso, exclamo.

Rini: Es suficiente!

Con su rapidez, se dio la vuelta, yendo directamente a Vados quien aún la saludaba, Rini hizo puños sus manos, dejando soltar ese fuego que sabia utilizar como técnica, Vados la miro frunciendo un poco el ceño, estaba preparada para darle su merecido, hasta que de la nada una figura aparecido entre ese espacio que había con ellas, la pierna de este individuo se alzó, golpeando a Rini con un furtiva patada en el estómago, salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo en sus posaderas.

Encolarizada, Rini se sobaba su estómago, apretando los dientes.

Rini: Imbécil! Como te atreves a golpearme! Esto es entre ella y yo!

Vados miro la espalda frente suya, sonriendo con cierto desánimo, dijo.

Vados: Hit… tenía razón, ay arruinaste esto

Hit miro por su hombro, viéndola de brazos cruzados, un ligero color en sus mejillas y un tierno puchero en su boca.

Hit: Es inmaduro que peleen por esto

Vados: Oh! Estabas espiando!?

Dijo Vados tapando su boca con su mano, dejando salir una carcajada. Levantándose del suelo, Rini apretó aún mas sus puños que desprendían fuego.

Rini: Quítate del camino!

Hit: Cállate bruja, nadie peleara aquí, así que mejor lárgate a tu madriguera de una buena vez

Rini: Jum, tu no me dices que hacer estúpido demonio

Hit: Suficiente… Vados tu vete ya a tu habitación tambien

Vados: Ay, a mí tampoco me mandas Hit

Hit cruzo sus brazos, teniendo la calma que le caracterizaba, sin quitarse del camino, la miro fijamente.

Rini: Jum… Bien! Me iré, pero esto no se quedara así, más vale que te cuides Vados, yo debería estar alerta a partir de ahora! Jum

Dijo dándose la vuelta, Vados estando de puntillas, mirando detrás del hombre, sonrió con malicia, exclamo.

Vados: De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo, yo también tengo uno para ti

Hit: Vados, no…

Vados: Deberías dejar de violar a ese Cain que tienes como esclavo!

Hit: Vados…!

Dándose la vuelta, tomo su muñeca, apretándola.

Vados: Que!? Es la verdad, no me digas que no te llega ese detestable olor a mierda! Carajo apesta! Pero claro… solo es un consejo, puede seguir violándolo una y otra vez… Black no le haría mas mínimo caso, solo provocaría que se alejara

Hit: Vados! Cállate, eso no era necesario

Vados: Hit, deja de callar la verdad… bueno de todas formas, eso ya nadie sabe que… ella sigue siendo una…

En susurro, dijo conteniendo una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos vampíricos

Vados: Zorra…

Hit tomo de los hombros a la mujer que sonreía conteniendo la risa, Hit miro de reojo, Rini se había detenido, el fuego que antes estaba entre sus manos, había desaparecido, sus hombros erguidos se relajaron, solo estaba estática a medio pasillo.

Rini: Gracias… por el consejo…

Sin decir más, siguió su camino, dejando atrás a dos espectadores de lo ocurrido.

Sin titubeo, coloco su mano en la cerradura, para hacer lo acostumbrado, perforando su piel, el mecanismo abrió la puerta, adentrándose en ella, cerró la puerta despacio, dejando escapar un gemido sollozo, cayo de repente al suelo, apretando sus ojos limpia las lágrimas que comenzaban a surgir de entre sus lagrimales.

Rini: Como pudo ser…

Exclamo desesperada, golpeando su cabeza sollozando, se escucho un crujido, deteniendo sus puños, miro como una silueta en la oscuridad, en una esquina de la gran habitación, estando en total inmovilidad, las cadenas que poseía habían caído de su collar por el peso.

Rini se levantó poco a poco, tambaleándose hacia la esquina de la cama, donde se sentó admirando al hombre que fijaba su vista hacia la nada, Rini toco su pecho, dejándose ir por el dolor que sentía.

Rini: Turles… mírame

Susurro, pero el no hizo caso, intentándolo nuevamente ocurrió lo esperado, su mirada fija en nada se mantenía en ese estado.

Rini sollozo aún más, llevando sus dedos a su frente, tocó la luna que tenía en ella volviendo a ordenarle su mirada a ella.

Rini: Mírame…

Levanto su cabeza, viéndola con sus ojos en blanco tal como fue la orden. Sintió dolor, todo aquel tiempo con él junto a ella, lo había visto como cómplice, hasta el momento del acto sexual, no lo veía como lo había dicho Vados "violar", sino algo que el debía dar por ser su "sirviente" de una extraña manera

Lo he violado…

Pensó, levantándose de donde se había sentado, fue hasta él, quien aún no dejaba de mirarla, esa fue su orden., Rini toco su mejilla, exclamando.

Rini: Ya no recuerdo como es que eran tus ojos…

Silencio absoluto.

Rini: Tu lo recuerdas…?

Dijo sabiendo que aquella respuesta que esperaba no llegaría, no se respondería… sin una orden, recordándole la razón por la cual había llegado al sexo con él.

Rini: Turles… no me hablaras...?

Sonrió despechada, su mano fue bajando de su rostro, tocando su cuello, sintió el collar que poseía, su atadura que los unía de una forma.

Rini: Sin este collar… jamás habrías estado conmigo verdad?...

Sollozo, abrazándolo, apretando sus ojos, mientras que las lágrimas caían en la piel viva del Cain.

Rini: Yo debería…

Alejándose del Cain, poso sus manos en su cuello.

Rini: Yo debería…

Frunciendo el ceño con los ojos vacíos, llenos de tristeza, fue apretando el cuello del hombre que permanecía sin hacer nada.

Rini: Matarte… matarte… e ir al Reino… Vegita… dárselos a tu estúpida madre!

Turles fue ahogándose, Rini no lo soltaba, no se detenía. "Él debe morir de vejez, sino tu inmortalidad jamás se hará"

El recuerdo de la misma Lilith la hizo despertar, alejándose abruptamente, Turles tosía jadeando, recuperando el aire perdido, volviendo al mismo estado de tranquilidad.

Rini: Ah… todo esto es culpa de Black… si tan solo me hubiera amado como dijo!

Sollozo nuevamente.

Rini: No quiero que así sea… quiero que él me ame! Y no tener que amarte a ti!

Sus manos se dirigieron a su cara, su cordura estaba hundiendo, el despecho hablaba ahora; camino hasta él nuevamente, tocando su rostro con sus manos.

Rini: No quiero ser quien te ordene! Quiero que lo hagas! Por qué!? Black! Te prometo que en cuanto mueras, te reviviré… lo hare, quiero que llenes mi vacío… te quiero a ti

Dijo incoherente, de alguna manera, el rechazo de Black había enloquecido poco a poco a la mujer, viendo casi siempre a Turles como Black.

Rini: Lo hare… esa Cazadora lo pagara…

Cerrando sus ojos, Rini pego su rostro contra la de él, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas escapaban, hasta que…

X: Lamento interrumpir este momento…

Rini abrió sus ojos abrupta, despegándose del Cain esclavo frunció el ceño, mirando por su hombro como aquel tipo delgado, de piel azulada, cabello blanco, con ojos purpuras y esa sonrisa que detestaba mucho sentado en la orilla de su cama.

Rini: Vaya! Hasta en mis propios aposentos no puedo dejar de ser fastidiada por ustedes! Lo que quieras decirme, que sea rápido!

Limpiaba su rostro con cierta vergüenza

Lo habrá escuchado?

Wiss: Ay linda, yo no vengo a molestarte, lamento el comportamiento de mi querida hermana pero que se le va hacer verdad?

Junto sus manos, sonriéndole.

Rini: Esto es entre ella y yo, así que no te metas en donde no te incumbe! Jum

Cruzo sus brazos, mirándolo enfurecida

Wiss: No vine a pelear, sino hablar…

Rini: "Hablar"?

Wiss: Así es!

Rini: De qué?

Wiss: Bueno… más que nada es un trato

Rini: Sobre qué?

Wiss: Supongo que ya sabes… que Black hizo Pecado a esa humana no?

Rini: Si

Wiss: Bueno… que te parecería saber que… eso se puede romper

Rini: No digas estupideces, ese sello jamás se romperá, solo la muerte lo puede hacer y Black me mataría si lo hiciera

Wiss: Agh… No entiendo como puedes ser vampiro

Apoyo una de sus manos en su rostro, cruzando sus piernas.

Wiss: La muerte directa es una de las OPCIONES, no solo la solución universal

Rini: Que?

Wiss: Es cierto que solo la muerte puede separar los lazos… pero si simplemente quieres matarla sin que la asesines hay una forma…

Rini: Pero como morirá si no la matare con mis manos?

Wiss: Cállate… te dije que hay una forma mas… con todo gusto yo te la diría y hasta me ofrecería en dártela…

Rini: Entonces dámela! Aunque no entiendo mucho de lo que hablas

Wiss: Claro… pero nunca dije que lo haría o sí? Solo te sugerí…

Rini: Que?

Wiss: "Quid pro quo" yo te diré lo que quieras saber… si tú me dices lo que yo quiero saber…

Rini: Uh?... Y que es lo que quieres?

Wiss: Es simple… dime… puedes revivir a personas?

Rini: Uuh? Yo… bueno solo puedo traer del más allá al alma, ya que el vínculo del alma y cuerpo se ha roto...

Wiss: Pero puedes hacerlo?

Rini: Si

Wiss: Bien… como dije hace algunos minutos… quiero hacer un trato contigo… si tu traes el alma de una persona que te diré, yo te diré lo que puedes hacer para romper el lazo de Pecado a Vampiro, hasta dártelo en físico, que te parece? Obtendremos lo que queramos

Rini paso de una confusión a una sonrisa llena de maldad, sin mas Rini extendió su mano, exclamando.

Rini: Hecho!

Wiss se levanto de la cómoda cama, extendiendo si mano, pactando el desastre... Otro problema más.

 **Hola Lectores! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en lo personal a mí me gusto por llegar en si "al romance" pero en fin se vendrán más cosas, así que no se lo pierdan.**

 **Muchas por leer, les quiero musho**

 **Bye bye**


	27. La Muerte acercándose

La muerte acercándose

Capítulo 27

El crujir de las hojas llamaba la atención, jadeante corría dentro del bosque, la noche no le permitía ver más que sus brazos moverse, pero "sentirlo" cerca era lo que contaba, era lo que la dejaba avanzar más entre la oscuridad, guiándose con los susurros que decían.

"Es por aquí".

Su respiración agitada le comenzaba a molestar, un dolor agudo le emergía de un costado de su torso, el aire frio se había colado por su boca en busca de más aire, por consecuencia aquel dolor exasperante, su cabello se sacudía a cada paso que daba, el vestido se meneaba brusco entre sus manos, un arete elíptico golpeaba su mejilla, hasta que no pudo más se detuvo, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, respiraba irregular, sintiendo desesperación pues las voces le rogaban seguir y buscar a su "amado".

El ruido de una rama romperse llamo su atención, mirando sin éxito, se apoyó en un árbol, había corrido demasiado, pensando en que había sido aquel sonido, aunque evidentemente pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, ya que estaba en un bosque.

De nuevo el ruido sordo de una rama quebrarse la hizo pararse erguida, tratando de ver quién era el causante de aquel ruido.

Intento calmarse, volvió a tomar su vestido para seguir con su camino cuando una voz apareció de la nada.

X: A donde creías irte, humana?

Blackie abrió de sorpresa sus ojos, jadeando nuevamente, miro por su hombro respondiendo al llamado.

(Dos horas antes) **(Música de Fondo:** **watch?v=GwsUXOjYTVk** **)** **-** **BTS (방탄소년단) - Lie**

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptos, un sonido la había hecho despertar, gruño tomando la vela que mantenía cerca de la cama, la encendió con un cerillo que se encontraba junto a la vela, levantándose se proporcionó una bata, el sueño le hacía cerrar sus ojos, le costaba mantenerse despierta, arrastrando los pies, fue avanzando hacia el sonido, el cual venia de… afuera.

Abrió la puerta pensándolo dos veces, recordando que era una locura salir a esa hora de la noche, los vampiros podrían estar hambrientos ya que los ataques habían disminuido lo bastante como para decir: "Se han ido de Bra§ov".

Temiendo un poco, abrió la puerta dudosa, dio un paso al frente, sintiendo el frio entre las yemas de sus pies, se quejó al sentir el congelante soplo del aire, mirando con escalofríos, el aire apago la flama que le daba luz, esa noche era terriblemente oscura.

El sueño fue remplazado por nerviosismo, temblando un poco, trataba inútilmente en encender la flama para apaciguar el miedo que comenzaba a emerger.

Un llanto la hizo dejar caer la vela con los cerillos, dando un paso hacia atrás, se quedó congelada intentando visualizar quien había producido ese lloriqueo.

X: Quien es!?

La histeria en ella la hizo hablar, temblando dio pasos hacia atrás golpeándose con algo "grande" detrás de ella, el sudor frio comenzaba a surgir de su frente, mientras que escuchaba a lo lejos: "lo…lamentamos".

Unas manos frías la tomaron del rostro, para que no pudiera voltear, el shock impedía que corriera, que gritara que llorara… aquellas manos la quemaban de tan frías que eran, sintiendo como la cosa se acercaba a su oído, pronuncio: "Haremos que tu muerte no sea en vano…", al punto del quiebre, gimió en completo terror para solamente sentir un increíble dolor junto con un ruido terrible, pero… después ya no sentir nada, sentir que cada sensación se iba y el miedo desaparecía, una luz aparecía y la guiaba a ir a ella… hasta desaparecer en la nada.

El cuerpo de la mujer cayó, sus ojos segregaban lágrimas, a Black le molestaba asesinar a personas que no necesitaba, para él era perder el tiempo y energías, aunque no dejaría que nadie supiera eso, no se rebajaría a ser el débil eslabón de su estirpe, tal y toda su familia le veía, frunció el ceño para exclamar.

Black: Que sigues esperando por venir por ella eh? Rápido! No tenemos el placer de perder el tiempo

Una figura comenzó a ir hacia él, diciendo tímidamente.

X: Si, Sr. Black

Black: Una vez que lleves este último cuerpo, dirígete al carruaje, yo vigilare en los cielos, mientras tu corres lo más rápido a la madriguera, no al castillo hundido, nos podrían seguir y seguramente tu Rey estará vigilando cualquier movimiento no importa de quien sea… ni si quiera de su mismo clan, no habrá misericordia.

Asintió con una expresión preocupante, aunque eso era normal en su rostro, pues usualmente estaba plagado por miedo, acercándose al cuerpo cerro sus ojos al ver su rostro de la mujer tirada en el suelo… con esa expresión sin vida, intentando no llorar tomo su cuerpo tibio al tacto, aun con ese aroma humano, camino lo mas rápido para deshacerse de más culpa que inundaba su mente, Black esperaba a fuera de la humilde choza, miraba percibiendo alguna "anomalía" en el ambiente, en cuanto la Cain salió con el cuerpo, Black tomo la manija para poder cerrar la puerta donde ya nadie más vivía… guardar la muerte que ocurrió minutos antes.

Vio de reojo que la Cain que lo había acompañando había puesto el cuerpo de la mujer en el carruaje, para tomar las riendas de este y comenzar a jalar hacia el castillo… el alimento de las bestias iba en camino.

Black dio un salto transformando en una gran parvada de cuervos negros volando hacia el cielo, todo iba acorde el plan.

(Lejos del pueblo)

Caminando entre el bosque dejaba caer unas lágrimas que por más las intentaba aguantar salían desobedeciéndolo.

Kyabe: Por qué?... Dios… todo comienza a salirse de control

Decía en voz alta, las ramas crujían mientras avanzaba sin mirar a nadie, pensando lo que había acontecido antes.

(Recuerdos de Kyabe)

Bulma: Rápido! Tráeme esa botella que hay en el mesón

Kyabe: Es esta!?

Bulma: Si!

Kyabe torpemente se la dio.

Bulma: Ahora, agarra sus manos, Lazuli tu sus piernas los demás por favor háganse a un lado

Pronunciaba enloquecida por el nerviosismo.

Bulma: Alteza… le dolerá solo un poco tranquilícese…

Vegeta: DEJENME! SUELTENME! SE LOS ORDENO YA! AHH

Gritaba poseído al aire, mientras con fuerza Kyabe y Lazuli tomaban sus extremidades, Bulma desabotonaba sus vestimentas llegando a su abdomen donde el centro del problema exigía más que atención.

Vegeta: QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA PUTA! TU ERES UNO DE ELLOS, LO ERES! AHH SUELTENME MALDITOS IMBECILES, SIRVIENTES DE HIT! BULMA! DONDE ESTAS!?

Bulma cerrando sus ojos rego la sustancia en la herida, la cual hizo estallar gritos desgarradores del líder.

Vegeta: AH! AGH!

Bulma: Aun… no lo suelten…

Bulma se acercó a la sudorosa piel de Vegeta, viendo que esa "intoxicación" bajo, resoplo aliviada, miro a sus ayudantes, asintiendo que lo dejaran, la respiración de Vegeta era agitada, el sudor abundante pero su cuerpo regresaba a un estado normal, las venas resaltadas bajaron la gran presión lo cual era más que bueno, Bulma toco su frente, acercándose hacia él.

Bulma: Majestad…?

Vegeta: D-Donde…. Estoy?

Bulma: Ah… se encuentra bien

Vegeta: Bulma?

Bulma: No te muevas… cómo te sientes?

Vegeta: Dónde estoy?

Bulma: Bueno, tuviste un ataque

Vegeta: A que te refieres con eso?

Bulma: El… hmp… el maleficio que Rini te dio está atacando cada vez más eficiente y fuerte que antes…

Vegeta: Que?

Bulma: Escúchame con atención, por el bien de ti y de tu reino, tendrás que estar en cama hasta que encontremos el libro de Rini

Antes de que pudiese haber terminado Bulma, Vegeta rugió exclamando.

Vegeta: NO ME QUEDARE EN ESA JODIDA CAMA

Bulma frunció un poco el ceño levantándose, les dijo a los presentes.

Bulma: Por favor… podrían salir mientras hablo con su rey?

Vegeta: Nadie se ira de aquí

Bulma: Por favor

Todos asintiendo, Kyabe desistió pero al final decidió que el terco de su Rey debía escuchar a Bulma, pues ella les había dicho horas atrás que si Vegeta seguía con aquel comportamiento su final llegaría más rápido.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Kyabe: Después de estos ataques… el morirá? NO! Eso no pasara… Black no revivirá a su padre, no lo permitiré…

Limpio sus lágrimas, cuando de repente un extraño ruido le llamo la atención, caminando hacia el ruido pudo darse cuenta que una parvada de aves volaban con un comportamiento antinatural, pensando al instante.

Kyabe: Black!...

Debería… primero informarles o debería seguirlo?...

Sin pensárselo más, decidió ir tras él, con sigilo fue siguiéndolo.

Entre los arbustos iba escondiéndose, gracias a su baja estatura y delgadez tenia gran ventaja en no ser percibido a lo lejos, aunque le preocupaba el "hedor" natural que soltaba, pues al ser.

Agudizando su vista pudo notar un carruaje a una velocidad impresionante o mejor dicho una velocidad que no era común entre los equinos, arriesgándose se fue acercando, una mujer jalaba de él…

Kyabe: Que sucede?

Decía entre dientes, jadeante se fue acercándose poco a poco mientras corría y se escondía, aunque le pareciera una locura, Kyabe miraba al cielo rezando que Black no se diera cuenta de su presencia… pero algo le ocurría al Vampiro, parecía distraído, no se enfocaba en nada, solo en una dirección donde "no había nada".

De repente algo ocurrió, el carruaje se volcó cayendo todo ese peso encima de la Cain esclava de Hit, la parvada descendió, transformándose en forma "humana" Black fue hasta el carruaje.

Black: Eh!

Levanto la madera, dejando ver a una mujer lastimada con nerviosismo en su rostro.

Black: Vamos, sal

Cain: N-no puedo…

Black: De que hablas, solo materialízate y sal

La Cain intentándolo jadeo de dolor.

Cain: No puedo, algo…m-me tiene atrapada

Black: Que!?

Un gruñido se escuchó entre las orillas y árboles, Black sin dejar abajo el carruaje miro por su hombro, tratando de localizar la fuente de dicho ruido, un olor peculiar se coló por sus fosas nasales, frunciendo su ceño, exclamo.

Black: Parece… que no solo somos nosotros aquí…

Levanto la pesada carga el vampiro, quitándola de ella, mientras inútilmente la Cain trataba de levantarse, era más que imposible… alguien había puesto una trampa hecha de plata en el suelo que había atrapado su pie.

Black poniéndose en guardia, percibía cada movimiento brusco que había en el aire, el olor sacudirse era evidente; permaneciendo quieto Black rápidamente se dio vuelta, esquivando un golpe dirigido hacia la nuca, sin perder la oportunidad, el enemigo que vestía una prenda que le cubría su rostro levanto su rodilla el cual fue directo a su estómago, sintiendo el dolor, Black tomo una de sus manos, alzándolo hacia arriba mientras lo llevaba de derecha a izquierda golpeándolo en el suelo, el encapuchado lo pateo en la cara zafándose del agarre y golpiza que le daba en el suelo.

Se separaron a una distancia favorable, mirándose los dos luchadores; la Cain quien veía el espectáculo sin habla, se miró su tobillo, el cual sangraba por la misma trampa, cuando al instante de mirarse escucho un susurro diciéndole.

X: quédate quieta… te ayudare

La Cain miro asustada hacia el susurro abriendo expectante sus ojos cual platos blancos.

La tierra se extendió en todo el ambiente por ser la arena de batalla, Black lo miro con el ceño fruncido, los segundos pasaron cuando Black esbozo una sonrisa amplia, dejando a la vista sus colmillos, limpiándose la sangre exclamo.

Black: Nos volvemos a ver… Cain de ojos amarillos

El encapuchado retiro la prenda que lo ocultaba, mostrando su cara con algunos rasguños.

Black: sabía que ese olor me era familiar

El silencio se mantuvo.

Black: Que es lo que quieres, estoy ocupado así que habla de una maldita vez.

X: Cállate… Donde esta?

Black: Se mas explicito

Sonreía con malicia y cierta grosería pues en aquel momento era serio el ambiente.

X: Donde está la cazadora?

Black: Ella se encuentra bien, si nos disculpas debemos irnos

El hombre Cain enfrente de él fue hasta él a una velocidad vertiginosa, mirándolo de cerca repitió.

X: La quiero ahora…

Black intento no fruncir el ceño, no debían saber sobre de ella ahora, volviendo a sonreír exclamó.

Black: No te daré nada… quítate de mi camino estúpido Cain

Dijo sin contener el celo entre su amada y el.

X: No!

Acercándose a Black lo golpeo nuevamente pero esta vez fue en el rostro, el Cain fue dándole golpes sin parar, una patada furtiva lo hizo casi volar, mientras caía al suelo el Cain lo golpeo en la cabeza con sus dos manos enlazadas, para después tomar su rostro enterrándolo en el suelo, lo llevaba arrastrando de aquí para allá.

Black trataba de escapar pero aquel Cain no dejaba ninguna oportunidad a favor para él… tenía pocas energías ya que no se había alimentado correctamente de su "ración" de sangre, su velocidad era más lenta, su resistencia más pobre y sobretodo su fuerza esfumándose a cada golpe que le era proporcionado, el Cain de ojos amarillos lo tomo de los brazos dándole vueltas, dejando que se alejara, estampándose con unos árboles, Black se levantó inmediatamente sintiendo el dolor por la caída, la distancia en la que había sido llevado fue lejana, aquel Cain tardaría en menos de 5 segundos en llegar, poniéndose en guardia escucho una dulce voz gritándole.

X: Black!

Black volteo hacia el grito, percatándose de una gran sorpresa, era Blackie en el suelo a punto de ser golpeada por un ser que reconoció al instante, era nada más y nada menos que...

Black: BLACKIE!

* * *

 **Dos Meses… los he abandonado dos meses!? Creí que solo fueron cuatro semanas… lamento haber tardado mucho, no sé qué me sucedió, espero que la espera haya valido la pena con este capitulo, les quiero lectores, gracias por leer**

 **"I'M BACK"**


	28. El Traidor

El traidor

Capítulo 28

Con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, Black se volteo para materializarse en humo, yendo hacia quien le gritaba… Blackie... tomando la mano femenina, una afilada cuchilla corto su mano, un corte perfecto, se quejo mirando hacia quien le había echo el daño.

Recordando lo que antes pudo saber…

Black: Wiss, como te atreves!?

Sus miradas no dejaron de verse, su rostro era serio, con los ojos vacíos en traición, sentía sus ojos cristalizarse, susurrando con el nudo en su garganta.

Wiss: Discúlpenme… majestad

Levantando aquella filosa navaja hecha de plata y hierro, tomo a la mujer quien le gritaba que la soltase, Blackie tiraba con fuerza, pero el agarre del traidor era poderosa, Black enfurecido, le grito.

Black: Wiss! Te lo ordeno suéltala

Antes de poder terminar de ordenarle, el Cain de ojos amarillos lo golpeo brutalmente, enterrándolo en el suelo, Wiss miro sorprendido Como es posible…? Al Príncipe Black lo acaban de golpear y el… no lo pudo esquivar? Que sucede? Pensante miro como el Cain de ojos amarillos iba tras él, Wiss soltó a la mujer, moviéndose a una velocidad impactante, el Cain molesto lo seguía mientras miraba a Blackie escondiéndose.

Blackie: Ese lobo… no es posible! GOKU! GOKU ESTA AQUI

Sorprendida formo una sonrisa, eso significaba que Milk estaba en Bra§ov pero poco a poco se convirtió en preocupación, ella estaba aquí… por Black.

Black de entre la tierra salió, viniéndole a la mente un amargo momento, cuando había sido sepultado en un ataúd con estaca en pecho, decidido de una vez por todas, matar a ese lobo que le fastidiaba, tratando de levantarse cayó al suelo, lamentablemente sus energías fueron consumiéndose, estaba débil, era vulnerable a cualquier ataque… cualquier.

X: Deseaba verte así desde hace tanto tiempo… y al fin es que puedo verte, indefenso tal y como mis padres se encontraban…

Black miro por su hombro, una mujer saliendo de entre los arboles caminaba hacia él, entre sus manos había una ballesta repleta de flechas, su rostro se le hacía familiar, su cabello color negro, amarrado en una coleta de caballo, dejando sueltos unos mechones por sus ojeras, sus negros ojos llenos de furia, una nariz fina y pequeña, su boca larga y fina, el olor que despedía era mixto, por una parte era a humano pero otro a un olor que le era desagradable, Cain, y un último olor que no podía identificar, era tan extraño que fue impresionante aquel momento, la imagen de ella era amenazante, el ceño fruncido era brusco.

Black: Quién eres?

Dijo en susurro, aquella mujer gruño en total rabia, estando ya cerca de su presencia, lo pateo con agudeza a las costillas descubiertas, fueron punto clave para que escupiera saliva mientras tosía descontrolado.

X: Mi nombre es Milk Melland, donde está mi hermana!?

Que!? Acaso ella es…

Milk atacando nuevamente, Black intento esquivarlo, pudiendo escapar casi por milagro

Lo recuerdo… esa madrugada, cuando los humanos me encontraron herido, perdí el collar, y fue así como Blackie lo adquirió… la otra niña era ella

Milk siguió atacándolo, Black se materializaba, era más rápido y era poca la energía que utilizaba para moverse.

Milk: Detente!

Milk ajusto la ballesta la cual lanzo hacia él, en cuanto Black dejo de materializarse la flecha le perforo su brazo, cayendo al suelo brutal.

Si… pensó Milk.

Cerca de allí, se mantenían dos Cains escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

Kyabe: Quédate quieta, es difícil quitar esta trampa si te sigues moviendo.

Cain: No puedo! Mi deber era ayudarle al Señor Black!... Y… ni eso puedo… hacer

Dijo cristalizándose sus ojos sollozaba, Kyabe la miro, se sentía empatía por aquella chica pero no podía hacer nada por ella.

Kyabe: No me has dicho tu nombre…

Dijo intentando distraerla.

Cain: Mi nombre no es importante

Kyabe: Quisiera ayudarte… pero no me siento bien si no te llamo por tu nombre.

Cain: No puedo decírtelo… yo… yo no soy digna para decir mi nombre, el honor que llevaba no merece ser hablado por mi boca.

Kyabe: Tranquilízate, por qué dices eso?

Cain: Porque…

Flash Back

Golpe tras golpe, su cuerpo mallugado fue lanzado a las orillas de la arena, los espectadores impresionados hablaron entre ellos.

Levantándose del suelo con tierra en su rostro, miro a los espectadores, de entre ellos su padre la miraba, el cual solo poso su vista hacia un lado, retirándose del balcón.

X: Hey! Esta arena es de pelea no de ridiculices! Así que pelea!

Le dijo una mujer, con el esfuerzo de su cuerpo se levantó, tambaleando, intento ponerse en guardia, su valor ni la fuerza de su cuerpo por mantenerse de pie fueron suficientes, volviendo a caer perdió la demostración de guerrera que debía dar para integrarse en el ejercito del Rey Vegeta, proteger a los príncipes Vegeta y Tarble de cualquier amenaza.

Una vez terminado el torneo, salió cojeando, llena de tierra sobaba su brazo, los hematomas decoraban partes de su cuerpo, cortes profundos y arañazos se mostraban sin respeto, todos alrededor la miraban con repulsión, todo aquel Cain que no fuera apto para la tarea de ser guerrero por naturaleza era ridiculizado, en ocasiones se les mataba o se les exiliaba pero el Rey Vegeta ocultando a su hijo de poco poderío guerrero, dio la orden de mantenerlos dentro del reino, siendo cualquier cosa útil menos pertenecer al ejército, lo cual era de suma importancia estar dentro como sentimiento de pertenencia.

Caminando por el corredor de la arena, se encontró al final del pasillo a su padre hablando con el General de los soldados, Bardock, sintiéndose decepcionada le dio una última mirada, chocando con la mirada de su padre, sintiéndose aún más vacía, entendió aquella mirada de desprecio otorgada por su padre, lo había decepcionado…

Echándose a correr con las pocas fuerzas del cuerpo mallugado, se adentró al bosque, sollozando por su desgracia, las lágrimas caía cual cascada, sentía tanto desprecio por ella misma…

Miro a los cielos, la luz de luna creciente resplandecía, las lágrimas brillan ante aquella luz tenue, de repente un olor poco agradable, el azufre entro por fosas nasales haciéndola buscar por tal aroma, una silueta oscura con alas aterrizo, la curiosidad la hizo acercarse.

Siendo así el fin de lo que aún le quedaba como honor.

Fin Flash Back

Cain: No… no es posible… yo sigo siendo aún peor que antes…

Kyabe: Que dices?

Aun cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, su garganta dolía, era un horrible peso perforándole los sentimientos hasta que exclamo.

Cain: SOY UN FRACASO!

Diciendo esto, algo ocurrió, dio un grito desgarrador mientras que su masa muscular fue creciendo, su cabello fue decolorándose en un amarillo verdoso, el iris y pupila se desvanecieron, la córnea podía revelar sus ojos, blancos…

La cadena que encarcelaba su tobillo se rompió tan fácil que parecía una hoja al romperse de solo aplicarle cierta fuerza, su voz se volvió ronca y profunda, rugió proclamando

Cain: FRACASO!

Kyabe se quedó mirando cómo se transformaba, anonadado por su apariencia, le grito que se calmara, tomándola de su enorme brazo, pero ella parecía desconocer a todos, mirándolo por su hombro ancho y de gran tamaño, jalo de su brazo con un tirón haciéndolo caer al suelo.

La Cain camino endemoniada hacia Milk, la mujer de mechones a los lados aterrorizada por su tamaño e intimidación comenzó a dispararle las flechas que poseía, la Cain los esquivaba sin problema, parándose frente de ella, Milk quedo congelada, no podía moverse, la Cain alzo su brazo, su mano la hizo puño y antes de que la golpeara una patada la llevo lejos de Milk.

Kyabe: Corre!

Proclamo, Milk regresando a su realidad asintió, corriendo hacia algunos arbustos cerca.

Mientras tanto el salvador dijo.

Kyabe: Detente! No debes atacar a los humanos, ellos no tienen nada que ver aquí!

Cain: CALLATE!

Dijo gruñendo al final, la Cain fue acercando a Kyabe, lo golpearía eso era seguro.

Kyabe: Por favor no me hagas hacerte esto, detente

Cain: AAAHH

Corriendo y dejando un rastro de sus pisadas empujo con la masa de su cuerpo al joven Kyabe, llevándolo lejos, resistiendo a sus ataques Kyabe se levantó, trepando en su espalda, Kyabe no dejaría que llegara con Milk, la mujer rugió, tomándolo de sus delgadas muñecas, lo lanzo y con la brutalidad que energía de ella lo aplastó en la sólida tierra del camino.

Cain: Suficiente!

Dijo en voz llena de odio; Kyabe resistió, mientras se levantaba, el tomo de la mano, acariciándola, susurrando que se detuviera

Kyabe: Por favor… detente…

Kyabe… lo… lo lamento

Pensó débilmente la razón de su cabeza, pues ahora desconocía a todos.

Goku resistiendo ante los ataques eficientes de Wiss, pudo sentir una oleada de aire caliente, mirando de reojo, una mujer gigante golpeando a un Cain, Lo matara! pensó inmediato, tratando de concentrarse en la pelea que tenía, lanzo una ágil patada que hizo caer a Wiss pero fue inútil el esfuerzo, aquel se había apoyado en su bastón, Goku sin poder más, fue hacia la masacre, Wiss quedo sorprendido por haber sido "plantado" en plena pelea, sonrió para sí.

Wiss: Este momento es perfecto para ir por la chica

Frunció el ceño, deseaba no hacerlo pero era la única forma de tener lo que deseaba, todos podían amar, por qué no él?

Su metamorfosis se sacudió hacia el cielo, el aleteo de las mariposas, un traidor.


End file.
